At Lo Levad: את לא לבד
by youmustbeover18
Summary: Here is my post-season finale Tiva story. This picks up where the season 10 finale left off. This is another M rating/explicit sex (would you expect any less from me). Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The first chapter of my Tiva story picking up where the season finale left off.**

Tony watched a sad, single cube of ice slowly dissolve into his scotch. He swirled the liquid around in the glass to watch the lines of ice melt and swirl with the darker liquor. He'd asked for a single ice cube in his usually 'neat' glass of scotch. He wanted to watch it melt. It was all so cliché, looking into his drink for answers. But hell, right now it was as good a place as any to focus his attention. At least he knew how to hit the bottle, and he knew exactly what to expect when he reached the bottom. What else in his mess of a life right now held those same promises? He breathed out a heavy sigh. He'd been so close to finally getting it right. But somewhere between _that night_ and now it had gone horribly wrong. Maybe he'd fallen down the rabbit hole. Another cliché, he scolded himself. Maybe he hadn't been as close as he thought.? If only it could be explained that easily. But that would take perspective, something he never had.

He caught a hard elbow from Ziva on the stool next to him.

"Owwww." He accused her.

"Abby needs attention," she informed him.

Abby was pacing up and down the solemn line of patrons making up their merry little band tonight. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer, all sat nursing drinks at what used to be their celebratory bar. A place they would go to commemorate the closing of a case.

"I can't believe you guys did that," Abby half muttered and whined as she paced back and forth. "There must have been another way."

A few hours earlier Tony, Ziva, and McGee had turned in their badges. They had resigned from NCIS and taken full responsibility for all the charges that Parsons had brought against Gibbs.

"It's for Gibbs. And it's all going to work out." McGee assured her. "We're not walking away from NCIS." He emphasized.

Ducky chimed in. "I do understand. But I do wish there was another way. This whole business with Parsons is just so unsavory. Are you sure we shouldn't do the same?" he asked referring to Abby, Palmer and himself.

"No Ducky." Tony replied. "It was only necessary for the three of us. We'll be back. We just needed to get Gibbs off the hook."

"Well I think we should stick together." Abby insisted. "I don't want to be there without you guys," she pouted. She was as loyal as a Saint Bernard, and they all loved her for it.

"We need you there." Ziva coaxed to her. "And stop pacing behind me," she snapped. She saw Abby's wounded expression and tried to make up for her outburst. She spun her barstool to face Abby, her tone becoming gentle. "We need people we can trust at NCIS."

"Why can't I know the plan?" Abby argued.

"Because, Abby, it's a secret. And you still hold the reining title as the world's worst liar..." Tony told her bluntly, "…Telling you a secret is akin to telling the entire world."

Truthfully, Tony didn't know if there was a plan. There certainly wasn't one that Gibbs felt the need to share with his team, well, now former team. "JSOC assignment," was his only explanation before he left. Tony knew he should trust Gibbs, and he did. He had no reason not to. Tony did have faith that that Gibbs had a plan, and part of that plan, for now, included keeping them all in the dark. But what if there was no fix for this?

Tony always had faith. Not in some religious sense, but a faith in the basic laws of the world around him. Up was up, down was down, the grass was green and the sky was blue. He wasn't naïve. The world wasn't black and white, and he lived in those shades of grey in between. But he believed wholeheartedly that as sure as the sun set each evening, it would rise again in the morning. And he believed in right and wrong, and that he'd always acted to promote right in the world. But too much shit had gone wrong lately. And he didn't have that faith that he used to. What if this didn't work out in the end? What if there was no fix? What if the sun didn't rise tomorrow? What is good didn't triumph over evil this time?

Earlier that day, Gibbs asked Tony, Ziva, and McGee to meet him in his basement. He told them that he was leaving immediately for a covert JSOC assignment. They all stared blankly back at him waiting for their instructions. Tony was the one to finally break the silence.

"And us?" he asked Gibbs.

"I need all of you to sit still and take some time off." Gibbs told them.

The three former agents exchanged knowing glances indicating that they'd do what they'd always done before; wait until Gibbs turned his back, and then butt right in anyways.

"Nope, not this time." Gibbs knew exactly what they were already planning. "This is different. I am sorry that I can't tell you more right now. I need you all to trust me and stay away until I call." He implored to them.

The fact that he'd apologized to all three of them was enough to tell all of them how serious this was. But Gibbs also made each of them give him their word that they would wait, away from meddling, until he contacted them. And that was it. Gibbs was gone and there wasn't a single thing any of them could do about it. Until they heard from Gibbs and hoped that he managed to save the day, they were all unemployed, sitting on their hands, helpless to do anything about it.

"Who's up for a shot?" Abby asked, defeated.

"More than one." McGee offered.

Shot after shot slid down the throats of the 'former' team.

"Cabs for us all." Ducky declared with drunken vigor.

Tony was still stewing, begging his scotch to offer some sort of relief when Ducky grabbed him around the shoulders on this way to his waiting cab.

"You'd better escort the lady home tonight." He indicated towards Ziva who'd been pounding tequila at twice the pace of the others, and was still going strong.

Tony had been distracted by his thoughts, sliding the shots offered to him down his throat, then staring back into his glass. He cursed his fucking luck if Ziva managed to get herself drunk tonight. He'd be the one carrying her home. That's the last thing he needed right now.

Tony gave the bartender the universal 'cut her off' gesture as the others said their goodbyes and stumbled to their waiting cabs. They left Ziva with Tony. She seemed to always be his responsibility these days, he thought sarcastically.

Tony looked at Ziva and his anger wrenched into pain. She was slumped against the bar. She was Atlas, bearing the weight of the world on her thin shoulders. She was crushed beneath a weight no single person should bear. He desperately wanted her to shrug, and toss that burden aside. He'd gladly lift that globe away and carry it himself, if only that were possible. But just like Atlas she carried a weight that only she could bear: her loss, her guilt, her regrets, her shame, her mistakes, the self-doubt, self-loathing and self-hatred, the what 'ifs' and what 'could have beens', that made up Ziva's burden slowly crushed her.

Ziva always insisted she didn't need anyone, and that she could take care of herself. It killed Tony that she was correct, only for all the wrong reasons. Only she could shrug her burden away, toss it aside and stand up tall, freeing herself from all the shit she carried. Only Ziva could make the decision to let it all go. If only she'd take his hand and let him lead her away.

Tony barely caught her as she slid from the bar stool into him. He caught her by her shoulders and held her against him. If only he could shake hard enough to make her understand. When she looked him in the eye he knew exactly how screwed he was tonight. How many shots had she done? Her eyes were glassy and she wore that vacant stare that scared him. He cursed his luck again that he couldn't just walk away and let someone else pick up these pieces. Somehow he only got the short end of the stick when it came to Ziva.

Ziva turned to the bartender asking for another shot. Luckily, the bartender was good at his job.

"I'm sorry Ziva. We seem to be out of tequila. I'll check in the back." He assured her as he headed away to help another customer.

Ziva sat pouting like a sullen child. Tony took a deep breath and prepared himself for the game ahead.

"Ziva. I have a bottle of Patrón at my place. You interested?" Her eyes lit up as much as her drunken stupor would allow.

"Lead the way," she slurred with a grand gesture towards the door that almost knocked her off her feet.

He paid both their tabs and took the majority of her weight into his arms as he guided her to their waiting cab. He was sure she'd be asleep in seconds when the cab started to move. He'd just drop her home and tuck her into bed.

But when cab started to move she started to softly whimper. "It's all my fault Tony. This is all _my_ fault. Gibbs should have fired me years ago." She could barely hold up her own head and leaned all her weight on Tony. "I should have died when I was supposed to. I messed everything up, again. If I were gone none of this would have happened. I hate myself." Her voice was small and desperate.

He knew it was the tequila talking, but she was just sloshed enough to do something really stupid tonight. Tony paid the driver as he pulled up in front of Ziva's building. He pulled her out of the cab and she pouted as she recognized her own building.

"Tony, there is no tequila here." She was whining like a petulant child.

"It's in my pocket Ziva," he told her. When she smiled in joy at his words he sighed, realizing how drunk she really was. No way he'd be getting any sleep. He'd probably spend the rest of the night taking care of her. He carried her to the door and rooted around in her pockets looking for her keys. His spare set was back in his car sitting in the bar's parking lot.

"Tony," she giggled, "your hands are in my pants." She'd transformed into a giddy drunk.

He rolled his eyes and finally found her keys. He couldn't believe his bad luck at the yellow tape indicating her elevator was out of service. Ziva couldn't even stand up by herself, and he had no patience to deal with her right now. He took another deep breath and threw her over his shoulder. Ziva squealed in giddy delight while Tony muttered obscenities and carried her up the three flights of stairs to her door. Thank god she was so light. Too light. She'd been losing weight since her father was killed. He noticed everything when it came to Ziva, and she was already too thin.

When he finally reached her floor he was panting heavily and Ziva was giggling as she grabbed at the skin under his shirt. Her sadness back in the cab had given way to a horny, giddy Ziva who was grabbing at Tony's body. She was going to owe him so big. He briefly considered whether he could capture some video of her antics with his phone for future blackmail, but quickly stamped that idea out. She was hurting. Ziva never got this drunk. She blamed herself for this whole situation, but he'd never seen her handle it like this. She was usually quiet and secretive. This behavior really worried him. It was so out of character for her.

He opened her door and carried her directly to her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed.

"Ziva, I'm going to stay here tonight." He was really worried that she'd do something stupid. "I'm going to get you some water. Do you need anything else?"

"Sex." She wrapped her arms around Tony and almost succeeded in pulling him off his feet onto her.

"Not tonight Z," he coaxed her.

"You liked it in Berlin." She teased him drunkenly.

Tony blushed, but he knew she'd never pick on his subtle flush in her state.

"Maybe tomorrow," he lied to her, treating her like a young child. He needed her to drink some water and get some rest.

"I liked it too," she slurred. Her words were coming out slowly and she spoke in uneven intervals.

"Do not be so mad about Adam," Ziva pouted. "It did not mean anything. We used to do _that_ all the time."

She was not improving the situation by continuing to talk. And the hurt in her eyes tore at him. Suddenly, she became quiet and still. Tony turned to retrieve her glass of water from the kitchen.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Please do not leave me."

Tony sat on the bed next to her and the two of them sagged in silence. Ziva leaned her body against Tony's, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder. They sat for a few minutes in silence.

Their thoughtful silence lasted until Ziva transformed back into a horny, drunken schoolgirl. She giggled and reached between Tony's legs and did her best to get his clothing off of him. Tony sighed in frustration. He had to get her undressed and into bed before she passed out.

Tony worked his best to rid Ziva of the items she needed off her body to sleep. She was grabbing at him the entire time. Somehow she managed to undo his belt and was working on the buttons of his pants. Try as he may he couldn't reach around to her back to free her gun with her lying down and grabbing at his clothing. He decided to play along and got on the bed to straddle Ziva, then pulled her on top of him so he could access the gun at her back.

He succeeded in removing her gun from her belt before she leaned forward and pressed her chest into him. When he reached his arms up to her shoulders to guide her back he felt cold steel on his wrist. Faster than he knew what hit him his wrist was cuffed to her headboard. Damn she was quick. Where had she been hiding those handcuffs?

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit Ziva, give me the key." He ordered. How had she cuffed him to the bed? She was too drunk to walk. And where had she been hiding those cuffs?

Ziva smiled as she pulled a key out of her back pocket. When he reached for it she tossed it across her room giggling like a drunken schoolgirl.

"Ziva. Go get that key!" he demanded. He pushed Ziva off his body and hovered over her in anger.

The second Ziva's body hit the bed she passed out cold.

"I am going to kill you!" Tony yelled to her unconscious form. She was fine, he checked, just drunk as a skunk. He cursed that he'd left his own set of cuffs and keys back in his car. He would have brought his entire arsenal if he'd known crazy ninja Ziva was coming out to play tonight. He searched her body to see if she'd stashed another key in her clothing.

He searched her clothing, her nightstand, and every other place he could reach while cuffed to her bed. He growled when he finally accepted that he'd be spending the night handcuffed next to an unconscious Ziva. Only she'd still have ninja skills when she was too drunk to walk. And how was this bed so well constructed? Had Gibbs built this for her? It was the only explanation for the thick heavy wooden headboard that he was certainly not ripping the cuff from.

He cursed a few more times and finally accepted his fate. At least Ziva was safe and he wasn't going to let her do anything stupid tonight. She could be so hard on herself. She carried the weight of the world on her small shoulders. He was angry as hell with her, but that would pass. He kicked off his shoes and pants, to at least be comfortable while he slept. His button down shirt was staying put since his arm was attached to the headboard.

He pulled Ziva's unconscious form to his body to undress her for the night. He unzipped the thick work boots she always wore and pulled her feet free. He removed her backup gun from where it was strapped to her ankle, and another knife strapped inside the other boot. He held Ziva's body to his as he worked to pull down the covers of her bed to tuck her underneath. This wasn't easy, since one of his hands was cuffed in place. He managed to scoot the covers down and set her body on the sheets.

He lifted her torso and slipped her brown leather jacket off her shoulders. She wouldn't want to sleep in that. He undid her belt and pulled it free of her pants. He let his hands wander a bit and felt another thigh holster under her pants. Crazy chick. He pulled the thick pants down her legs. Sure enough she had another thigh holster with another back-up knife strapped to her leg. Tony laughed out loud. This was such overkill. She couldn't even reach this knife while wearing long pants. He pictured Ziva, sitting on the toilet with her pants down around her ankles, her hand on the knife at her thigh, just in case she came under siege while using the head. This was so Ziva. He gently tucked her under the covers.

He watched his little ninja start to snore and laughed at his situation. One of Tony's favorite Ziva fantasies involved him handcuffed to her bed. The version in his head had a very different ending, but hell, he'd do anything for her. He tucked himself in under the covers next to her and spooned her tiny body into his. He was uncomfortable with one of his arms pulled back behind him in the cuffs, but he'd rather hold her in pain than simply watch her in comfort. And he loved when she snored in his arms. He'd learned that in Berlin. Her snoring was tremendous, and had always driven Tony bananas. Until she'd slept in his arms that night in Berlin. That night, those noises coming from her tiny body were music to his ears. He tucked his nose into the crook of her neck and breathed her in. And the scent of Ziva sent his thoughts back to that night in Berlin…

_Tony yawned, "I'm just gonna catch 40. And then get up, grab a bite, brush my teeth, take a shower, and then get dressed to go..." His exhaustion was overwhelming. He'd been so concerned with Ziva's well-being that he'd completely ignored his own. Now that she was safe in the hotel room, if only for a couple of hours, fatigue washed over him. _

_Ziva eyed him softly. "Naps tend to work better when you lay down…and stop talking." She let her gratitude show through the gentle tone of her voice. _

"_Okay." Tony moved to stand up from the bed and move to the couch. _

"_No, no, no." Ziva stopped him. "You stay there. I'll take the pull-out."_

"_Thank you," he breathed. He was so tired that he couldn't even move._

_Ziva carried his garment bag to the closet and started to hang his suit._

"_Are you seriously hanging up my clothes, sweet cheeks?" He teased her._

"_That's very funny."_

"_What?" He feigned innocence. _

"_You do not think I remember when you called me that, mon petit pois?" Ziva purred back to him. _

"_Haha. Look at you…this proves it. I always knew you were the type." _

"_I am many things, Tony. A type…" she paused and thought, "not one of them."_

"_Yes you are." Tony pushed himself back to lie down. "You're the type who likes to hang up her man's clothes for tonight." His head fell heavy on the pillow_

_She laughed. "When I have a man, the favors I offer have little to do with clothes." _

_Caught off guard by her clear sexual innuendo, one of Tony's eyes shot open to study her. "That's good to know." He said cautiously. "Come on, you should get some sleep too." He encouraged her. He wouldn't be able to sleep if she was awake worrying. _

_She looked around nervously, and took a few moments before she decided to lie next to Tony on the bed._

"_I cannot sleep." She told him._

"_Last night, on the plane, when you were thinking about your dad, what was it?" He asked._

"_A lot of things." _

"_We'll get Bodner tonight." Tony assured her._

"_Thank you Tony." She smiled at him. "Thank you for respecting my 'Bodner Boundaries'." Tony smiled at her use of his earlier words from the plane. "No really," she emphasized wanting him to understand this went beyond the usual social protocol. "Thank you for this, for coming with me and not pushing me and respecting my privacy and…" It was becoming difficult for Ziva to find the words._

"_So what's your history with Adam?" Tony pulled her back from her emotional thank you._

"_Seriously Tony?" _

"_I think I should know. I mean this guy is providing us with Intel and I think your past relationship is relevant. Did you ever offer any 'favors' to him?" He tried to justify his question._

"_Are you jealous?" she taunted him. "Adam is a very handsome man. Green is not a good color on you."_

"_No. I'm not jealous." He answered defensively. "I'm just looking out for you. I don't know that guy. He could be setting us up for all I know. You're like a…sister… to me. I just think it's relevant to know how well you know this Adam guy."_

_Ziva raised her eyebrows at Tony, "A sister?"_

"_Yes." Tony tried to make his voice sound believable. _

"_Really?" she challenged him. "Then it is a good thing you were an only child." Ziva felt the urge to play with him a bit, to torture him like she used to. "But I guess that is good to know because I really need to be held right now. Knowing that you can look at me like a 'sister' makes it okay for me to do this." Ziva rolled her body against Tony's and pressed into him._

_Tony's body stiffened as she pressed up against him. He'd never had control of his body around her, and it instantly started to respond to her contact. "Did you set an alarm?" He asked, desperate to hide the growing tent in his pants._

"_No."_

_Ziva pushed herself away from Tony and sat up to set an alarm. As soon as she was free of him Tony swung his legs from the bed and bolted away from her to the bathroom._

"_Just got to run to the bathroom," he quipped. His words trailed behind him. _

_Tony came out of the bathroom happily readjusted in his pants. Now he was ready to play her little game. But Ziva was back in her head again. She was curled up in a ball facing away on the bed. She looked so small. Now all Tony wanted to do was pull her into his body, hold her, and promise everything would be okay. He stretched out on his back beside her. He'd prefer torture than seeing her in any bit of pain. But he was frozen beside her. He didn't know what to do. _

"_Tony." Ziva whispered. It sounded like a plea, which wasn't what Ziva had intended. She didn't know what she wanted or needed. _

_He rolled to his side and pulled her body back into his. He tucked her back flush up against his chest, slipped one arm beneath her head and wrapped the other around her body tugging her tight against him. He breathed hot onto her neck and held her even closer by bending at the waist and tucking her little ass right up against his solid erection. He enveloped her in a spoon of warmth, cocooning his body around hers. Games were over and she wouldn't mention what was pressing into her back. _

**Some of this story is from the episode 'Berlin'. Don't worry, sex is coming very soon. I won't make you guys wait long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holding back sex is just so unfair. So without further ado, here it is. Enjoy…**

**You may recognize some of this chapter from 'One Night in Berlin'. I've made a lot of changes since I posted that chapter. I'd like to think I made it better**

Tony's thoughts snapped back to the present as he held Ziva in the exact same spooning position that we had in Berlin. Once again his body had responded to her proximity. It had a mind of its own around her. And even though she was passed out drunk beside him, and he truly wasn't even thinking about that, his body was still 'appreciating' her form. He adjusted his 'appreciation' to a more bearable position. He held Ziva's body against his. If only that's all that had happened that night in Berlin….

_Tony made straight for the bed as he and Ziva entered the hotel room. He flopped down and lay back, draping an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the harsh lighting._

"_Tired?" Ziva asked, with a hint of amusement. _

"_No," he yawned. "I'm raring to go. I'm ready to head back out dancing." He added sarcastically._

_Ziva had been quiet since they'd dropped Yaniv at the American Embassy. The Embassy was holding Yaniv for the night and he and Ziva would pick him up to escort him back to the U.S. in the morning. Ziva hadn't said anything the entire ride back to their hotel. Tony was perplexed. He knew his partner very well, but for the life of him he couldn't tell where she was in her head. She'd been quiet, but not in a way that worried him. Often with Ziva silence meant secrecy, which could carry sadness, anger, and hurt. But this 'quiet' Ziva was another creature entirely. Tony could tell she had something on her mind, and not simply the hunt for Bodner or the memories of her father. She was thinking about something. He could see the wheels turning in her head. _

_The mattress dipped as Ziva sat on the bed with him. "Dancing," Ziva whispered under her breath._

_Tony wasn't sure if she'd meant for him to hear her. He lifted his arm from his eyes and studied her. She was staring into space while a longing smile playing across her lips. He flashed back to their earlier dance at the club. His chest tightened and warmth spread into the extremities of his body as he remembered the moment they'd shared._

"_We never got to finish our dance tonight," he said wistfully. _

"_No, we did not." She looked back at him with a sadness he shared. _

_Tony held her gaze. The weight of all those missed opportunities, the odds stacked against them, the terrible timing that had constantly toyed with them, and each and every time it had almost happened washed over him. And at that moment he made the decision to change his fate and take control. He fished his phone from his pocket and set it to a soft playlist. Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game" filled the room. He placed the phone on the nightstand and stood in front of Ziva. _

"_May I have this dance?" he held his hand out to her. _

_Ziva's mouth curved into a wider smile as she took Tony's hand and let him pull her up to meet him. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Tony slid his free arm around Ziva's back, and raised her hand to cage her in the proper dance position. Tony raised his elbows and firmly guided Ziva through a few basic steps of a waltz. Ziva smiled warmly at Tony's firm lead, giving in completely and letting him move her around. _

"_I like it when you lead," Ziva teased. "Maybe I should let you do it more often." She looked up at him with a coy smile. Her chest tightened. Tony's green eyes were locked onto her, and she felt a dizzy as she returned his stare. Every one of Tony's features was handsome, but it was his eyes that she loved most. His eyes gave him away as a man far deeper than his carefree personality projected. _

_Tony led Ziva through a few box steps before he relaxed his arms. Ziva melted in to meet him. She closed the space between the two of them and turned her head slightly to rest in the crook of Tony's neck. She was still wearing her shoes, and the added height of her heels allowed her to nuzzle into his neck. Tony dropped her hand and their position fell to a loose embrace. Tony bowed his head to rest atop Ziva's as he swayed her gently back and forth. He inhaled the scent of her hair memorizing every detail of her body against his._

_The words of the song hung in the air around them. Tony had simply chosen a soft playlist, not this exact song, but the words of this particular song seemed so fitting right now, haunting:_

"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.

And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.

No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.

What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.

What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,

I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.

And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,

No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)

With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)

No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)

(This world is only gonna break your heart)"

_Ziva pulled back to look Tony in the eye. Their connection, the love they both hopelessly felt for the other, all the history they had shared, it all welled up in that moment and locked their eyes together. This moment was like the one they shared earlier at the club, but now there were no distractions. Neither moved first. They met in the middle and their lips finally touched. And the world did stop. At least it did for them in that perfect moment. The impossibly built up kiss was happening. And that moment paused time, because it was better than either could have imagined. It was as if their lips finally came home. _

_A small noise vibrated deep in Ziva's chest as her lips met the softest skin she'd ever felt. Their lips met softly right in the middle between them. Eight years of preparation made for this perfect moment. That's how long it took for this kiss to happen so tenderly. They moved in towards each other, stopped just before touching, then gently rested their lips together. The touch was electric, and they stayed still for a few moments pressing their lips together and breathing in tune. Ziva's world tunneled into the sensation of Tony's lips against hers. Then she felt his fingers brush softly under the bone of her jaw. She inhaled sharply and her mouth opened wider drawing Tony in closer. Her arms, still resting loosely around his waist, tightened their hold as she gripped onto him. Tony's hand moved to cradle her cheek and he moved in to meet her parting lips. _

_It started softly. It was a delicate appreciation for the years that had built up to this moment. But neither could hold back for long before intensity took over. Tony's tongue searched Ziva's mouth, and she met him stroke for stroke. She started to tremble in his arms as the intensity built to an urgent need._

_Ziva guided Tony backwards until the bed hit the back of his legs. Ziva gave a hard shove to his shoulders and he fell back onto the bed. Tony sat up and his hands moved up the back of her legs and searched under her skirt. She closed her eyes and purred as his hands moved up and cupped her ass. When she opened her eyes again she looked predatory. She lifted one leg, then the other, to straddle Tony on the bed. He grabbed her ass and pulled her tight against his harsh erection. She locked eyes with him and rocked her hips grinding against him. Tony moaned at the friction and heat coming from her core. He could feel it through all the layers of clothing that blocked him from where he desperately needed to be. She smiled dangerously at him before grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a hungry kiss. This wasn't the sweet and tender kiss they shared while dancing. This was harsh and desperate. Ziva pressed the front of her body against him as their tongues fought for dominance. Tony's hands tightened around Ziva's ass pulling her into him, and she was only too happy to oblige grinding her hips. Ziva moaned into his mouth as she rocked and pushed and fought to get closer to his body. _

_Tony desperately wanted to look at Ziva's face. He'd been waiting for this moment for so many years and all he wanted to do was look into her eyes and relish their connection. He tried to slow their frenzied kiss, but Ziva fought against him pulling him in tighter. A feeling of guilt slammed into Tony. He pushed her shoulders back separating their faces. He held Ziva away from him as she strained to retake his mouth._

"_Ziva stop!" he said sharply. _

_Ziva snapped out of her frenzied lust and looked back at him, confused. She relaxed her hips and sat back on Tony's legs. He held her gently around the waist and she leaned back into his arms. _

"_I don't think we should do this," he said to her._

"_You do not want to?" she asked him. _

_Tony took a deep breath and his eyes fell to the side. Ziva took his silence as an affirmation that he didn't want to continue and her cheeks flushed. She pushed back to move from Tony's lap._

_Tony saw embarrassment flush Ziva's face and he held her waist, keeping her against him. A flash of panic ripped through him as he realized she'd interpreted his silence as rejection. He was familiar with the panic that always gripped him when Ziva was concerned. _

"_No Ziva," he held her waist keeping her on top of him. "Of course I want to," he assured her. She stopped trying to pull away. He could see the embarrassment creeping across her face and he hated that he'd caused that._

"_How could you think I wouldn't want this?" he said with a smile. _

_Ziva's face relaxed and she met his eyes._

"_I know you can feel exactly how much I want this." His eyes flashed down to his lap alluding to the erection straining his pants. He gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled back._

"_Then what is wrong?" she asked him shyly._

"_You've been through a lot lately. You're still going through it. You know how much I've wanted this, and I don't want it to happen for the wrong reasons."_

"_So you think I am doing this for the wrong reasons?"_

"_I hope not. But I need to make sure before we go any farther."_

_Ziva cupped his face in her palm and brushed her thumb across his cheek. Tony's eyes slid closed as he leaned into her touch. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Her other hand snaked around his neck and her fingers wove into his hair. She pulled her lips from his and placed her forehead against his._

"_This is not for the wrong reasons. After everything I have been through lately I just want my chance with you. I think we both deserve this." She said softly to him._

_She lifted his head and moved it to the side, exposing his neck. She leaned in and kissed the sensitive skin below his ear. Then she ran her teeth across the skin of his neck and lightly nipped and sucked above his shirt collar. Tony's breath hitched and he tightened his hold, pulling her into him. Ziva pushed his suit jacket back off his shoulders and guided it back free of his arms. She nipped his neck a last time and pushed back off his lap taking his jacket with her._

"_Ziva!" Tony pleaded as her body pulled away from his and she took her heat with her. _

"_Relax, mon petit pois." She leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips before walking to the closet, bringing his jacket with her. She started to hang the jacket and immediately felt Tony's breath hot on her neck. She tilted her head to give his lips access to her skin and moaned as his lips made contact. _

"_I knew you were the type," he joked as Ziva secured his jacket on a hanger and hung it in the closet. _

_She turned around to face him and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. "Maybe I am," she teased back. Tony kissed up and down her neck as she worked to unbutton down his shirt. She finished the last button and pulled the material free from his pants. She leaned into him as she guided the shirt back off his shoulders and free of his arms. She placed the material over her arm and moved to start undoing his belt. Tony pulled his head away from her neck to watch her work. She undid his belt and started working on the buttons of his pants. She unzipped him and guided his pants safely over his straining erection down to the floor. She kneeled in front of him, her mouth painfully close to where he was tenting his boxers. She lifted one of Tony's legs and slipped his shoe off, guiding his pant free of his leg. She continued on the other side slipping off that shoe and pulling his pants completely free of his legs. She stood and turned to hang his shirt and pants in the closet. Tony pressed his body into her back as she hung up the remaining pieces of his suit. _

_As soon as she finished Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. He guided her over to the closest wall and lifted her arms so she could brace herself against it. He kissed the back of her neck before sliding down her body to kneel behind her. He lifted one of her legs so he could pull her shoe off her foot. He repeated the action on her other, and then ran his hands up the back of her legs up to her ass. Ziva shivered at the touch._

"_Since when do you wear nylons, sweet cheeks?" He ran his hands up and down the silky material._

"_Special occasions," she teased down to him._

_He rose to stand back up behind her and pushing his erection into her back sliding it up and down. Ziva moaned and arched her back pressing her ass into him. Tony slowly unzipped the back of her dress._

"_Arms," he commanded her._

_Ziva pulled her arms off the wall so Tony could slide her dress off her body. He dropped it and let it slide to the floor, then pushed up against Ziva's back forcing her to lift her arms and brace against the wall again. He hooked his thumbs under the elastic waist of her nylons and guided them slowly down. He lifted each of her legs to pull off the nylons and step free of her dress. Tony kneeled behind her and ran his hands up the front of Ziva's legs. She whimpered when his palms reached the hem of her panties. _

"_Tony please," Ziva begged. _

_He decided to have some mercy and hooked his fingers around the hem of her underwear and slid them down her legs. He slowly made his way back up her body kissing the back of her legs, her ass, then her lower back as his fingers teased her front, and then finally he settled his lips to tease her neck. He unhooked her strapless bra and let it fall to the floor. He snaked his hands around the front of her body and cupped his breasts before letting his fingers fall down to her stomach with the intention of torturing her with his touch. But Ziva started to tremble in this arms and she whimpered his name. His patience flew out the window._

"_Please touch me," Ziva begged. "I cannot wait any longer."_

_Tony hooked one arm around her stomach holding her tight against his body letting his solid cock, covered by the fabric of his boxers, slip between her legs from behind. His right hand inched closer to where she desperately wanted it. _

"_Tony please," she pleaded in a pained voice. She took his hand and guided it between her legs. Her body jerked when his fingers started to move over her. _

_Tony whimpered. "You're soaking wet," he whispered in close to her ear as he explored her slick folds. _

_He slipped a single finger into Ziva and her body clenched as she yelled is name. She was so pent up that her body was tense to the point of pain. He withdrew his finger from her and she cried out in frustration. _

"_Tony no. Please!" she begged him._

_He turned her around, leaning her back against the wall. Desperate need reflected back at Tony in her eyes. _

"_Ziva, I can see you're a bit pent up." She simply looked at him with begging eyes. "I'm going to take care of you right now." He assured her._

_He slipped his hand back between her legs and slipped his finger back inside her. Ziva sighed as her eyes slid closed and her head fell back against the wall. He started working his finger inside her and a blissful smile washed over her face._

_Tony worked a second finger into her and pressed down on her clit with his thumb. Her eyes flicked open with a smile. He was studying her face with intensity. She smiled at him and he flicked her clit causing her body to jolt. Then Tony began a ruthless assault on her. His fingers pressed into her while his thumb rubbed the bundle of nerves that he'd just set on fire. He fiercely studied which of his movements she responded to. He watched her so closely that when he hit that spot inside her that rocketed her through the roof, he knew by her eyes even before she was able to form a sound._

_But she did find the words. "Right there. Right there. Please Tony." She wove her finger in his hair and gripped his hair hard while she begged him. _

_Tony increased him pace and pressure. He knew exactly how to touch her now and she was building fast towards release. She was so tense and pent up that her body felt like a coiled spring in his arms._

"_Let go Ziva." He coaxed her. "Good girl, just let go."_

_He pressed hard onto her clit and pressed his fingers deep into her spreading them wide. Ziva came with a jolt and fell off the cliff. She rolled head over feet falling into her orgasm as her body clamped around Tony. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes with a silent scream of his name, was his stare glued to her as he watched her come. He held Ziva, impaled deep on his fingers, up against the wall as her body sagged in relief. She moaned his name letting it drag out in a purr. _

_Ziva's breath slowed to a more regular rhythm, and she slowly opened her eyes. Tony stare was still glued to her. She smiled softly at him. She liked when he watched her like that. His lips turned up softly in return of her smile. Then he laughed and his smile turned devious. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Oh Ziva. Did you think I was done with you?"_

_She screamed as his fingers spread wide, moving quickly from where they were still pressed deep inside her, relentlessly hitting that spot that sent her reeling as he resumed pressing intense circles onto her clit. Ziva's eyes snapped open as her body started immediately convulsing and clenching uncontrollably. His eyes stayed glued to her face as she came completely undone in his hands. This wasn't like her last orgasm. Ziva's body spasmed and convulsed like she'd been electrocuted. Her mouth held a silent scream as it opened to a wide "O". She locked eyes with Tony. He blurred in front of her and black spots crept into her sight, as she shook and shook as he worked her relentlessly. She hit a mind shattering high, and her legs gave out beneath her. Tony held her in place and finally let her ride out her orgasm with languid and gentle strokes of his hand. He let Ziva's body give out underneath her as she wrapped her hands around his head and propped her head on his shoulder. _

"_Tony," she breathed into his ear. "You are so good at that." She didn't recognize her own voice. It was deep, gravelly, and somehow still managed to sound like a plea. She chanted his name into his ear as his strokes eased on her and she rode out the last of her spasms. Ziva sagged in Tony's arms in absolute bliss. She was dizzy and couldn't stop purring into his ear. Tony picked Ziva up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. She was limp and completely spent from the orgasms that had racked her body._

"_Thank you," was all she managed to say, while a dazed smile spread across her face. _

_Tony pulled Ziva up against his body and held her. "You'd do the same for me," he teased her. He tilted his head down and lightly kissed her forehead. "And, you should feel free to crawl into bed with me at any time," he informed her. "In fact, this is something we don't do nearly enough," he teased. Ziva laughed and Tony reveled in the feeling of her body shaking next to him. _

"_I will keep that in mind," she said sarcastically. Ziva snaked one of her legs over Tony's and placed her hand on his shoulder. She used both to pull her body tighter against him. Tony had been fully in control of himself until she nestled her head in the crook of his neck and breathed onto his skin. He tensed as his cock started to harden again. He fought back the urge but when he felt Ziva smile into his neck he lost the battle and stood at full attention. _

"_Tony, why are you still wearing clothing?" she asked. _

"_I think that's all we should do tonight Z. I don't want to be a mistake that you'll regret tomorrow."_

"_Ok. If that is what you would like I will respect your decision." She said stoically. She had absolutely no intention of this being the end of their evening._

_Tony forgot to breath when Ziva slipped her hand under his shirt and laid her palm on the skin between his shoulder and neck. Ever so slowly her fingertips stared to move. She kept her palm resting still and just let her fingernails play across the small patch of skin they could reach. Tony took in a deep suck of oxygen to make up for the breaths he'd forgotten, and he felt her smile again against the skin of this neck. _

_Ziva let her fingernails tease the same small area of his shoulder until Tony's breathing returned to normal and his body relaxed. Then she inched her palm a few inches toward his shoulder and teased another patch of his skin. Tony had no idea how to react. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the amazing feeling of her fingers playing across his skin and waited to see what she would do next. _

_Ziva moved to straddle Tony. "I understand if you do not want to go any farther tonight. I will respect that. But I would like to touch you. I think you can agree to let me do that." She spoke seductively, yet let her words sound absolutely innocent._

_Tony nodded robotically, enthralled by the picture of a naked Ziva above him, smiling down at him with that Mona Lisa smile, still flushed from what he'd done to her. She'd never looked better._

"_I will leave your boxers on, but I want to touch you. So the shirt is coming off." She made her words sound so innocent. _

_Tony stared back at her unable to say no. Ziva leaned forward into him pushing the hem of his shirt up his torso. When it reached the top of Tony's torso she hooked her own arms beneath him and pulled him up to a sitting position. Tony yelped as her core pressed against the bulge in his boxers. Ziva helped him slide each arm free of his shirt, then pressed him back down to the bed. She inched his shirt up over his face, but stopped before completely pulling it free leaving it to cover his eyes. She tucked the sides of his shirt underneath his head leaving as a makeshift blindfolded._

"_Ziva," Tony warned. But he didn't stop her. He couldn't. He told himself to stop her now, but he couldn't find the power._

"_Relax Tony. I just want to touch you."_

_Ziva placed her palm back where she'd started her assault on the skin between his shoulder and neck, just brushing her fingertips back and forth. Then she lifted her hand from Tony's body and began to draw feather light circles on the skin around his shoulder. It was a painfully teasing touch. She rested the fingernails of her hand barely touching his skin and traced straight down the inside length of his arm. Gooseflesh erupted across Tony's skin. When she reached his wrist she changed her touch. She lifted her hand and let her nails come down to barely brush across his skin. She teased him with the lightest possible touch that sent Tony's nerves on end. She drew soft circles, brushing his skin with different combinations of her nails, and drew soft lines up and down the sensitive skin of his inner arm. Every hair on Tony's body stood on end and he waited, breathless, for her to surprise him with the patch of skin she would touch next. _

_Tony had never been touched like this and he was hypnotized. Her touch was so light that it almost tickled, and each touch brought new nerves to life. His arm was on fire with the perfect feeling of her teasing touch. It was light as a breath and Tony was lost in it. Ziva teased back up to his shoulder. Then she pressed the backs on her nails heavily into his skin and ran them down the entire length down his arm as she pressed her body up against him. Tony's body jerked at the unbelievable sensation of her suddenly heavy touch. Her light teasing had made left his arm so sensitive, and her shocking intense touch answered the feeling he hadn't even known his skin had been begging for. His body shot to life and his torso levitated up off the bed against Ziva. She pressed her body into his and pushed him back down into the bed. When Ziva continued the path and spread her nails across the palm of his hand Tony grabbed her hand in his. His breath was suddenly ragged and he was panting._

"_Ziva, what are you doing?" he asked her between heavy breaths. He held her hand to keep her from moving as his muscled stood tense and coiled. _

"_Do you want me to stop?" she whispered into his ear. _

_Tony held her still as he regained control of his breath. He knew he should stop this, but he couldn't find the strength. He released her hand. Ziva traced her fingers back up his arm and placed her hand back in the original spot she had started. Ziva had only begun her torture. She was going to take her time with this, and Ziva was creative. The blindfold made her touch electric. Each time she finished teasing a certain spot she'd lift her hand and bring it down on a new area of his body. Each choice shocked him bringing new nerves to life. Ziva traced his arms, his neck, his pecks, his nipples, and the sides of his torso, up and down his stomach, his hipbones, his collarbone, his neck, and the features of his face. Tony moaned each time she brought her hand down onto a new area. She let her nails skim over his lips and they twitched and tingled in response. She brought the back of her nail across his jawbone, then pressed the backs of them all deeply into his skin to snake around his neck and into his hair. The combination of feather light teasing, then deep intense pressure had every nerve in his body on fire. _

_Ziva traced down the sides of his stomach and across his hipbones. Shivers ran up and down his body. On the most sensitive part of his hipbones she gathered her nails together, pressed down deep into his skin opening her hand wide dragging her nails apart. Tony's body jerked at the sensations. She repeated the same motion over his naval and he couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips as the muscles of his stomach clenched. Tony never knew he could be so sensitive, but she'd lit him on fire._

_When she was pleased that he was sufficiently teased she moved her palm down. She passed his straining erection letting her nails scrape down his thighs. She tortured each leg working slowly from the outside of his thigh in, scraping and teasing his skin with her nails. As she brought her hand back up she let it graze his shaft, and he hissed in pleasure. _

_She moved to straddle him and hovered above his body laying her palms across his chest. She knew that, even blindfolded, he'd be able to tell her position by the dip her knees left in the mattress. She lowered her lips to his collarbone and raked her teeth across the entire length. She grazed his lips again with her fingernails, then placed her lips softly against them. The shock of suddenly feeling her soft lips took his breath away. She continued her assault retracing her path of his body, adding her lips between the combination of soft and intense touches. _

_After his arms Ziva traced down his chest and let her nails trace around his pecs. His body spasmed when her tongue flicked his nipple, before she brought her hot mouth down to suck and tease him between her teeth. She had him in agony with her touch, and then her lips came down upon his with a slow deep kiss. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and sat down heavily on his erection as she let his lip slide through her teeth._

_Then she moved to his stomach. She combined those feather light circles up and down his sides with intense kisses to his hipbones. She ran her teeth across the bones, and each time she bit down on them Tony cried out and levitated off the bed. She moved down his body and pulled his boxers gently over his now throbbing erection and off his legs. She nipped up each leg while her nails tortured the other. She pressed down on his hipbones and bit down deeply into his thigh. Just when thought she was going to finally touch him she moved back up his body, rested back against his side leaving him panting and shaking. _

"_Ziva." He whimpered. _

"_Shhhhh." She ran her nails back across his lips and then placed her palm back on that same patch of skin where she'd started._

_Tony was desperate at this point. How long was she going to torture him? When she lifted her hand Tony actually started whimpering as he expected her to move down his arm as her path has previously gone._

_She shocked him when her hand brushed his length. She touched him lightly at first, running the back of her palm up and down then swirling his tip around her palm. Then she took him in her fist and gently squeezed him. His name left her lips as his shoulders lurched forward off the bed. She leaned her torso into him pushing him back down and started to stroke him. Tony had a difficult time controlling his breathing as she continued to stroke him, varying her speed and pressure. When she let her nail trace the skin under the head of his tip, his body jerked violently. She placed her flat palm down on his base and stroked up his entire length continuing her journey up his body until she grabbed his chin. She held his head as she leaned her lips to his neck and kissed and nipped every bit of skin she could reach. She moved to straddle him as she kissed him deeply holding his arms down against his sides. _

_She stroked down his torso again lazily. She moved down the bed doing her best not to give away her position by her knees dipping the mattress. She couldn't help her smile. He couldn't see her anyway, so it didn't really matter. Ziva hovered her mouth above his cock, and then wrapped her lips around his tip. Tony let out a strangled cry as every muscle in his body jerked violently. She held her lips there until he'd relaxed a bit, then moved her lips down his length. Ziva licked back up to his tip then kissed a trail back up his body. She kissed him softly, then moved her mouth to nuzzle his neck._

_She leaned is close to his ear and whispered, "Now you can watch." She pushed the shirt up off his head as she let the lobe of his ear slide between her teeth. She moved back to kiss him softly again and then simply held herself above his cock locking eyes for a few moments letting him look at her. _

_Ziva took him back in her mouth and moaned around him. She swirled her tongue around the most sensitive part of his tip locking eyes with him. She grabbed his hands and held them against his sides. She smiled around his tip and gave him a quick wink before she angled her head forward and took his entire length deep into the back of her throat. _

"_Ziva!" Tony cried, as his hands clenched into fists._

_Tony watched as she sucked deeply holding him deep inside her. She slid his tip back up and down the back of her throat driving Tony absolutely crazy with pleasure. Ziva slid back up his length letting his cock pop out of her mouth. She locked eyes for a split second with him before she dove back down and sucked his balls, one by one, into her mouth. She rolled and tongued them in her mouth until Tony had to scream at her to stop. She languidly let one, then the other pop out of her mouth and looked back up at him innocently. Tony sat up diving down for her pulling her back up his body by her arms and latching his lips onto hers. _

_He flipped her over onto her back and hovered over her kissing her greedily. He pulled back to watch her face as he slid his tip up and down the folds between her legs. She was soaking wet and the heat coming from her core scorched him. He held her hips down onto the bed as he continued to slide his tip up and down her lips, holding it pressed against her opening, then back up and down her folds. She was desperately trying to thrust her hips to meet him, but he held them down. She lunged up at his lips, begging Tony to give her some release. But now it was her turn to be teased. _

"_Shhhh." He whispered into her ear. He bit into her neck as her begging became more intense. "Shhhhh." He ordered more sternly this time. _

_She stopped fighting against him, but she couldn't stop the whimpers escaping her lips. She forced her body still realizing that Tony wasn't going to give her what she wanted until she did. She ground her teeth and held her body still by wrapping her arms around Tony's head and holding his mouth to her neck._

"_Good girl" Tony whispered to her as he pressed a single inch of himself into her. _

_A desperate cry came from her lips and Tony smiled into her neck. He held her hips down against the bed so she couldn't thrust up to meet him. He slowly brought that single inch of his length in and out of her. She was so ready for him. And she felt perfect. Then he held himself at her opening for a few seconds of agony before feeding a second inch of himself into her. He toyed with her by languidly pressing those two inches into her, and then slowly pulling them fully out. Ziva had started to tremble underneath him. He slowly pushed those two inched of his shaft into her and held himself there. He growled deeply into her ear and then bit down into the skin of her neck as he impaled her with his full shaft. Ziva screamed at the staggering shock and pleasure of him stretching her so fully. Tony held himself deep inside of her grinding his hips into her rocking against her clit._

_He growled again into her ear. "Oh god Ziva, you're so tight. Do you want this?" he challenged her as he ground his hips her back and forth against her pressing hard into her clit. He was still holding her hips clamped into the bed, not allowing her to move._

"_Yes Tony. Please. Let me move." She begged him._

_He held his vise-like grip on her hips and rolled them over so she was on top. She second he let her go she locked her eyes with him, braced her arms on his chest, and started to ride him. He was shocked with the intensity she pounded his length into her. He was shocked she could even handle the force, much less have set it herself. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as Ziva above him, her eyes locked with his, as her unruly hair moved around her as she rode him with complete abandon. And her eyes were predatory. She wanted more. He helped her by lifting her hips and helping to pull her back down onto him as he thrust up to meet her. _

"_Oh God Tony!" she screamed as she got close to her release. She was taking him as hard as she could, but she needed more. Tony grabbed her shoulders and pulled himself as far into her as he could. He bent his knees behind her ass rocking her forward to increase the pressure on her clit. Her eyes snapped open and he knew she was close. He gripped her down onto him and flipped them over so he was back on top. _

_He looped an arm around her shoulder and braced her body as he started thrust quickly in and out of her. He'd have never thought she could take this force, but she begged him to go harder. He slipped a hand between her legs and hooked a finger into her clit adding intense, almost unbearable pressure, as he pounded into her as hard as he possibly could. Tony could only handle a few thrusts of this force and that was all it took for Ziva's body to go completely rigid. His name escaped her lips in barely more than a whisper as her orgasm took hold of her body sending her falling head over heels as her body convulsed wildly and her walls clenched and spasmed around Tony. _

_Her walls gripped him and Tony could have easily spilled into her right then. But he held off. They locked eyes as her core milked and pulsed around Tony. He didn't give her much time to recover before he started to move again. He looped his arms under each of hers and held her close. Ziva seemed to understand what he needed and she brought her legs together under Tony's body. They touched every possible inch of their bodies as looked into her eyes and rocked in and out of her. Ziva didn't think she'd ever been closer or more intimate with another person. She wrapped her arms around him and held his head so she could look into his eyes. Whatever pleasure Ziva had felt so far didn't compare to how Tony felt now sliding in and out of her. Ziva had never had sex like this. This was more. She didn't just feel it in her body, she felt it in her chest. Her stomach flipped as she felt herself building to a release. What she felt scared her. Tony was so close right now. He was so much closer and further into her than she'd ever let anyone in before, and it was emotional intimacy. _

_Tony's eye contact became more intense as his breathing sped up. He couldn't believe the perfect feeling of sliding in and out of Ziva. It felt so good that it almost hurt. This is what he needed, and he couldn't last much longer. Ziva snaked a hand into his hair and he knew she was close again too. He pulled her body tighter against his and started to let himself go. He circled his hips while buried deep inside her as Ziva's eyes rolled back in her head before locking again with his gaze. Tony smiled down at her. He closed his eyes for a second to simply feel himself inside her. He opened them again realizing that it felt better while he was looking into her eyes. Ziva bit her lip, then let her mouth fall open as she came to the edge. Tony wanted to hold off just long enough to watch her come again. Ziva squeezed her eyes closed as she pressed her head back into the mattress and almost tore his hair out with her fists. She levitated off the mattress into his body as she came with a startling force. _

"_Tony!" she screamed out as her walls tightened around him with incredible force. Tony let himself go with a cry of his own and he pumped wave after wave into her. Tony buried his face in her neck as he felt like his very soul shot deep into Ziva. He wasn't prepared for this force. It turned him inside out._

_The sensations they both felt were terrifying in intensity, and they clung to each other while their bodies erupted, wracked with earth shattering pleasure. Convulsions and spasms vibrated through their joined bodies as they gripped the other in desperation for the ride. Long after first waves, and even the fifth and sixth waves, racked their bodies they stayed clinging to each other, trembling uncontrollable. They were each shaking intensely. Ziva held Tony's face into her neck as they waited for the world to regain some soft of meaning and focus outside of their joined bodies. _

"_Tony, do not let go. Promise you will not let go." Ziva begged him. Her voice was breathless and exposed a hint of the vulnerability she worked so hard to hide. What she'd just experienced was overwhelming. _

"_I'll never let you go," Tony stroked Ziva's hair._

_Their bodies finally began to let go of the tension that gripped them together. Tony moved to slowly pull out of Ziva, and they both yelped at the overwhelming sensitivity the movement washed over them. Once Tony had pulled himself free of her he placed his forehead against Ziva's._

"_Oh god Ziva," his voice was shaky. "Oh my god," he repeated as some sort of plea. _

_It took them additional moments to gain some sort of equilibrium. Finally, they shared sighs of relaxation. In a mutual movement Ziva turned around in Tony's arms as he wrapped his body around her in a cocoon of warmth. He kissed her neck lightly a few times and pulled her tighter against him. That feeling of utter relaxation began to seep into their limbs and the world slowly came back into focus._

"_Wow!" Ziva exclaimed once she'd regained her voice. Tony held her tightly as they both started shaking with laughter. Wow, was right._

**I hope everyone liked the changes I made. There's so much more sex coming up in this story. In that aspect, I promise that I will not disappoint. I love reviews. I read each one carefully. Please let me know what you think of my story. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony must have fallen asleep because the first rays of light were just peaking in through the window when he heard Ziva moan. She moaned again and brought one of her hands to her head. Tony let himself laugh out loud at the massive hangover she must be feeling. His laughter surprised her and she spun to face him like a viper ready to strike. When she saw it was only Tony she resumed her whines and started to massage her temples.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she accused him.

He gave her an annoyed look and rattled his handcuffed wrist against the headboard. "Seriously?! You handcuffed me here. Remember? Then you threw the key across the room. Can you please get it before I pee all over your sheets!"

Ziva burst into laughter and grabbed her head in pain. "The last thing I remember was doing shots at the bar." She kept laughing despite the pain the movement added to her hangover. "I got the jump on you when I was that drunk?"

"I had my hands full tending to your completely drunken self. Will you get the key now! Hurry!"

She kept laughing. "Where is it?" She wasn't even attempting to hide her amusement.

"You threw it over there by the window. Ziva I really need to pee!" Tony bounced up and down indicating the urgency of his need.

Ziva found the key sitting on the floor beneath her window and returned to stand a few feet from Tony's reach. She wanted to torture and tease him a bit more. She justified her actions telling herself that Tony would do it her if their positions were reversed.

"I see that you managed to remove my pants along with your own," she indicated the erection tenting his boxers.

"It's the morning. Now hurry up before I pee on you." He warned. "And you were strapped to the nines. Who wears a thigh holster with long pants?"

Ziva unlocked Tony's wrist and he sprinted to the bathroom. He didn't even bother to close the door, bee lining it to the toilet. He peed on and on, sighing in relief as the pain in his bladder began to subside. He tried to hide his erection as he reentered Ziva's room.

"I cannot wait to tell everyone that I managed to handcuff you to my bed when I was so incredibly drunk." She was enjoying this way too much. It made her handover absolutely worth it.

Tony deadpanned back to her. "Well, now I'm glad that I got so much video of your antics last evening. I didn't know you had an entire dance choreographed to Madonna's 'Like a Prayer'. It was quite illuminating. The thrusting hips and the jazz hands was an odd combination." Tony kept his face stoic, but demonstrated exactly what he'd meant lifting both his hand and shaking them in jazz hands style while thrusting his hips ridiculously.

The color drained from Ziva's face as she looked back at him in horror. He smirked at her reveling in his quick thinking, and her absolute belief in his lie.

"Tony," she begged, "I will do anything. Please delete the video."

"I'll think I'll hold onto it for awhile." He warned. "Wait…anything?" he asked referring to her begging promise.

"Tony, please delete that video."

"Relax. I won't show it to anyone. Well, not until you do something to make me. You'd be wise to start treating me with a bit more respect." He knew he was just torturing her now, but he'd earned it after spending the night handcuffed to her headboard. "How about you make me breakfast. Actually, I think I want another hour of sleep." He took off his button down and climbed back under Ziva's sheets. It was barely light out and he had nowhere to be today.

"Where is my car? How did we get back here last night?" Ziva questioned, still massaging her temples trying to rub her throbbing headache away.

"We took a cab. Everyone left their cars at the bar."

"Was everyone as drunk as I was?" She asked.

"No. I don't think anyone has _ever_ been as drunk as you were last night. Ever…"

Ziva groaned. "How badly did I embarrass myself?"

"You mean aside from begging me to have sex with you and handcuffing me to your bed? I even carried you up the stairs slung over my shoulder."

Ziva groaned again.

"Relax. You only made a fool out of yourself in front of me. But seriously, where were you hiding those handcuffs?"

"I can not believe I did my 'Like A Prayer' dance," Ziva groaned.

"Go take some aspirin and get back into bed with me. It's only 6am, and we don't have to be at work today."

He saw Ziva cringe before she headed out to her kitchen to hopefully take some aspirin. Tony worried that she wouldn't come back. But she came back into her room carrying a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

She held both out to Tony. "I assume you drank last night too."

He washed down four pills acknowledging his throbbing head. "Come on Z," Tony held the covers open for her.

Ziva lifted off her shirt from last night leaving herself in a flimsy tank and panties. She did that girl move that unhooked her bra and pulled it out the arm of her shirt. Then she crawled into bed next to Tony and let him spoon her.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her, "this will all look better in the light of day. And after some more sleep. And over the eggs you'll make for me." He smiled into the back of her neck, pleasantly surprised that she was letting him hold her.

Tony woke up to the smell of eggs. Score. He congratulated himself. Tony pushed himself out of bed pleased to find that the pills and extra sleep had dulled his handover. He grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on. He found his wallet and keys placed on Ziva's nightstand, but he couldn't find his cell phone.

He walked out to Ziva's kitchen. "Z, Have you seen my cell phone?"

"It is on the table, and there were no videos of me on it." She informed him matter-of-factly.

Damn ninja

"Well, I thought about it. But I had my hands full dealing with you. And trust me, you still owe me big."

"That is why I am making you breakfast. Thank you for last night." She added sincerely. Ziva never let herself get black out drunk for a reason, and she was lucky Tony was there to literally carry her home.

Tony moved to come help her in the kitchen. "Sit." She warned him. "I know I owe you big." Tony sat and happily let her serve him.

"I'll always be there for you Ziva," Tony said back to her. It was said with a lighthearted tone, but it's meaning didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

Guilt clenched at Ziva as she joined Tony at the table to eat. He hadn't meant to turn the mood serious, but Tony couldn't deny how it had turned.

"Why don't you come away with me for a bit." Tony lightened the heavy mood. "My aunt has a house in Cape May and I'm going to head out there. We could both use some time away."

Ziva looked back ay him suspiciously.

"Not like that Ziva." Tony rolled his eyes at her. "I asked McGee to come too. But he's seeing this new girl, and he won't leave Abby when she's so upset about this whole ordeal."

"You want to me go away with you?" Ziva asked, still suspicious.

"No. I'd like you to join me in the location where I will be away. God Ziva, friends do things like this. And I sure as hell can't leave you alone here in D.C. Especially after last night." He was laying it on thick.

Tony succeeded in making Ziva feel guilty about her immediate assumption that he was implying something romantic. She scolded herself. If only she was that lucky. This time it was her who ruined their chances.

After Berlin they actually had a shot. They agreed not to tell anyone what had happened between them while they were still hunting for Bodner, and then the second he'd hit the ground Parsons had come sniffing around. Yes, it was wrong of her to have gone to face Ilan alone. But she hadn't gone to kill him. Guilt ripped at her insides again. She may not have gone there to kill him, but she had known it might end that way. And this mess, it was all because of her.

And then, Parsons had splashed Ziva's mistakes into the open. She should have never slept with Adam in Israel. It was a moment of weakness, they'd been involved before, and she hadn't really given it much thought. It meant nothing to her. She didn't even know why she did it. It just happened. But when it came out in Parsons' investigation, Tony had been devastated. And she understood why he felt betrayed; the timing of it, and the fact that Ziva hadn't admitted it to him when he'd asked her, point blank, about Adam in Berlin. She had betrayed him.

Before Ziva left for Israel to bury her father Tony had told her, "at lo levad". In Hebrew it meant 'you are not alone'. Not only had Tony spoke to her in her native tongue, he'd taken great care in his choice of words. He didn't simply type the words be wanted to say into a Google translation program. The phrase was carefully chosen. These were personal words, something only one close to another would say. It meant more than 'you are not alone'. It is an emotional statement with a greater meaning telling the recipient they are not alone in anything. It said 'I have your back', and I will always be there for you, no matter what. And then she'd stupidly used the excuse of 'feeling alone' to justify to Tony why she'd slept with Adam. She hadn't intended to draw the parallels, but once the words came out of her mouth the damage was done. What else could she do? Explain to Tony how she'd been involved with Adam in the past so sleeping with him again wasn't a big deal? That the thing with Adam was nothing compared to what had happened between them? That wouldn't help. She'd ruined the chance that they finally had. This was all on her.

She'd hurt Tony deeply. She hated herself for what she'd done. This, she told herself, is why she should have never let those feelings in. This is what happens, she scolded herself. When Tony accepted her apology and agreed on 'friendship' back in the woods, Ziva had promised herself that she'd let him go. She couldn't keep doing this to him, and it would only end with Tony getting hurt. She was damaged goods, and she hurt the people around her. She loved Tony too much to do that to him. So she promised herself that she'd push those feeling down, deep down. She'd firmly placed Tony is the off limits 'friends' category. Ziva knew she loved him, and Tony would never have denied Ziva. He told her as much in his words, 'at lo levad'. So she took his choice away and decided she loved him enough to let him go. But did she trust herself? With him?

"Come on Ziva. What are you going to do here in D.C except get drunk and meddle? You know why we need to back off." He knew he had valid points. "And I don't want to be alone. I need my best friend."

"Where is 'Cape May'? And can I get drunk there?" She really wanted to go with him. She needed him too. And she didn't have anything to do here in D.C. She didn't have anyone. Her job was her life, and now she had nothing.

"It's a couple of hours away and you can get as drunk as you'd like. But leave the handcuffs here." He teased her, rubbing his sore wrist.

"When do we leave?" she gave in.

"How about tomorrow after brunch. We'll take my car."

"Brunch?" Ziva looked confused.

"Sorry. That was arranged pretty late last night. Well past the time of no return for you." He teased her. "Abby's worried we won't see each other, and since none of us would agree to meet in the NCIS elevator on a weekly basis, we decided on brunch. Our 'mandatory weekly gathering will include both fun and friendship'." He mimicked Abby's exact words. "I have a feeling there are already evites waiting for us."

He continued. "How about we leave after that? I can do all my errands today. I think we both need to get out of this town for a little while. Hey, maybe everyone else will come up for the weekend. It's not a very long drive."

Ziva's eyes lit up at the idea. Tony loved that look. He would do anything to make her light up. He grabbed his phone and sent a mass text to Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer asking them to join them this upcoming weekend. Any friends/wives/girlfriends, were invited too.

"How long will we be away?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. Let's play it by ear. We're close enough to be back in hours if Gibbs calls. But we're far enough away to keep our promise to him. We can't meddle, and dig into this. I know that I need to get out of town to keep that promise."

Tony's phone buzzed. He read the incoming text. "McGee's right by your house and he's offering to drive us to the bar to get our cars. Sound good?"

"Ask if he would like to come up for eggs."

Tony text'd the question to McGee. His phone beeped back at him. "He says he'd like eggs and Advil. He'll be here in 5. You might want to throw something on. I don't mind one bit, but McGee, you know how he is."

Ziva realized she hadn't put on any clothing. She was still in a thin camisole tank top and a pair of panties. She'd become too comfortable around Tony. She scolded her actions and reminded herself that she couldn't let this sort of thing happen with him anymore. It wasn't fair to him. She couldn't tell him they were only friends then handcuff him to her bed and prance around half naked in front of him. She had to watch herself.

"Sorry." She apologized to him. "I did not even realize." She blushed. "I will put on some clothes." She got up and bolted to her bedroom.

Tony called after her. "You're too thin. You've lost more weight. I'm going to fatten you up this week."

She reentered the room pulling a shirt over her head. She'd thrown on a pair of jeans that had been quite a bit tighter when she'd last wore them only a couple of weeks earlier.

"Since when does a woman need to be 'fattened up'? Thin is in," she joked.

"You've lost another 3 pounds since Berlin. So…since then." He was very serious, and his concern touched her. "That may not be much on my frame, but on you…it's a lot."

The mention of Berlin brought emotions swirling back to both of them. He was right about her losing more weight, and the exact amount. She didn't have any smartass comeback about his inability to know that fact since he hadn't seen her naked, because in Berlin he had seen. And her prancing around in her underwear now gave him a frame of reference. Luckily, McGee buzzed the door and saved her from her thoughts.

Brunch was a good idea. Seeing everyone was great, and the plans for the following weekend were solidified. Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer would all drive up together. They'd spend the weekend at the beach with Tony and Ziva. Tim didn't feel like he was ready to ask his new girl, Delilah, away for a weekend. And Brina had to stay in D.C. for a friend's bachelorette party.

The news that Gibbs was sent away on 'special assignment' explained why none of them had been able to reach him, and a pact was made to stick together through whatever might come.

Abby announced that the girls, meaning her, Ziva, and Brina, needed a bathroom break. Ziva rolled her eyes, but followed along.

"You two are spending the weekend alone?" Abby prodded. Brina had become one of her close friends, and Ziva found herself strangely comfortable around her.

"Yes Abby, but we are just friends. We are like brother and sister." She declared.

"Then, ewww." Abby said back to her while she and Brina shared a knowing look. "Tony and Kate _were_ like brother and sister, you two are _not_. At least not in any normal family. Maybe if you lived in the South..."

"Yes we are." Ziva argued feebly. "We are friends."

"Okkkaaaaayyyyy. I wasn't saying you two aren't friends. I was just, not so subtly, implying that there's more there. Want to share?" Abby stretched out her word and gave Brina another look. She was blatantly digging for information. This was her last chance before Tony and Ziva left for the week and she was going to try her best. They'd all seen a change between Tony and Ziva when they'd returned from Berlin. Abby thought something had happened between them while they were away. Then something changed again during Parsons' investigation and their relationship seemed strained. Abby had no idea what was going on and was desperate for some gossip. But Ziva was tight-lipped and guarded, and Abby walked away without any new information.

Ziva had lost the argument with Tony over who would drive because of his 'desire to live through the trip'. And he threw in the last bit of guilt saying that he'd happily have let her drive if she still had the Mini. So they started off on the road, with him behind the wheel, and two hours of alone time ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive was a bit uncomfortable. Ziva had so much she wanted to say to Tony, but trapped in a metal box was not the time. So they made small talk until Tony pulled up and parked in front of a large Victorian house.

"This is amazing." Ziva said.

"Wait until you see the inside. Most of the bedrooms have ocean views. My aunt and uncle are in Italy for the summer, so I get the house for as long as I want."

Ziva looked around at the surrounding houses. "It is beautiful here." She smiled as a breeze filled her nose with ocean air.

"The entire town of Cape May is a Historic Landmark. This is one of the countries largest collections of Victorian houses. I love it here. I used to come here every summer."

"Will you show me around town tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course. Let's throw our bags inside and go to the grocery store. There won't be any food in the house."

Despite her protests Tony carried Ziva's bag, along with his own, up to the house. A large open porch faced the ocean with various tables and chairs dotted throughout. Tony unlocked the door and kicked it open leading Ziva into a huge front room. Most of the ground floor of the house was an open plan.. There was a state of the art chef's kitchen, a huge marble island, a beautiful kitchen table, and a comfortable sitting room. The house was stunning. Tony tossed their bags at the foot of the stairs and went directly to the fridge.

"Yup. Nothing." He confirmed the lack of any food.

"This house is incredible. This is exactly the kind of house I would want." She said wistfully. Emptiness settled in her chest when she to pictured her future self in a house like this. She saw herself with two olive skinned, green-eyed children. But the man she saw standing at her side was Tony. He stomach dropped with dread, worrying that she'd ruined that chance for good.

"I'll give you the tour after we grab some food. There's a farmer's market that always has the best stuff." Tony's voice pulled Ziva from her head.

"Would you like me to cook for you tonight?" Ziva offered. "I am good in the kitchen."

"So am I." Tony told her with that coy smile that she loved so much.

Tony pulled up to a quaint farmer's market and hopped out of the car. "I love this place." He announced.

Ziva could see why he liked it. The fruit and vegetables looked amazing. She held up a giant heirloom tomato and her stomach grumbled. Tony took the tomato from her hand and dropped it into a bag. He handed the bag to Ziva encouraging her to pick out a few more. "Those are my favorite." He informed her.

"Mine too." She smiled at him.

They made a few rounds of the market, leaving with bags of fresh produce. They packed the food into the trunk and headed to the grocery store.

Tony and Ziva made the rounds at the grocery store with seamless precision. They took turns pushing the cart up and down the aisles as the other grabbed items off the shelves. They didn't exchange many words as they walked. Tony grabbed all the items Ziva would have gone for, and Ziva picked out what Tony had forgotten. Tony's stomach knotted when Ziva picked out items in the same brands he used himself. It bothered him how well they worked as a team.

Work at NCIS was one thing, but they were in complete sync in these domestic errands as well, and it settled as a pit in Tony's stomach. He'd always pictured Ziva and him ending up like this; partners in life. And with each perfect item she took from the shelves and placed in the cart, the knot in Tony's stomach grew. This hurt too much. She hurt too much. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath summoning all his strength into a promise that he'd keep her at arms length. He just couldn't handle getting too close to Ziva. He'd been Icarus too many before. He'd flown too close to the sun and he knew the pain of falling back to the ground.

They unpacked the groceries at the house and Tony gave Ziva a quick tour of the ground floor. He promised he'd show her the upper floors later.

As they walked back into the large front room Ziva stopped with a gasp as she saw the sun beginning to set over the ocean. "The view off the porch must be magnificent." She said in delight.

"It is. Go sit. I'll pour us each a glass of wine and we can watch the sun set." He loved to see delight on her face. He reminded himself again not to get too close.

Tony handed Ziva a glass of red wine as he took a seat near her on the porch. The sun was just setting over the ocean horizon and spitting neon colors across the sky.

Tony looked a Ziva's profile in the light of the setting sun. The colors of the sunset were perfect against her olive skin. She was so beautiful. More beautiful than the sunset she watched with a soft smile. Ziva let out a gasp and turned to Tony.

"Did I just see a dolphin?" she asked. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yup. You always see them here in the summer." Tony couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. She looked innocent and young with her face bathed in the colors of the setting sun. His stomach twisted into another knot as he had to force himself to tear his eyes from her face. Keep her away, he reminded himself sternly.

After the sunset Tony and Ziva stood took positions at the counter to prepare dinner. They worked in unison, each understanding their precise role in the dance. Neither thought twice about how well they worked together. An outsider would have assumed they'd been together for years, and not only professionally. Their actions were absolutely in sync. They were a perfect team. They'd never prepared dinner like this before, yet they worked in absolute harmony. Tony washed, Ziva chopped. It was a delicate dance that they preformed without a second thought. When Tony tossed a tomato to Ziva and she caught on in her hand adding a flourishing twirl, without even as much as a glance in his direction, they both froze. Ziva stood staring at Tony with the tomato in her hand as their synchronization dawned on them.

Tony broke their stare. He dropped the tomato he was rinsing into the sink and skirted his eyes. "I'm going to set the table." He made various gestures with his fingers that loosely traced out the forms of the silverware in the air.

He darted away and Ziva stood holding the guilty tomato as the sink water ran and the assembly line they'd created ground to a halt. She closed her eyes and silently cursed herself again for messing up so badly.

They ate in silence. It was uncomfortable. The food was amazing, but the atmosphere was strained. Ziva kept glancing up at Tony, opening her mouth to speak before chickening out. She knew what he was doing, and she didn't blame him for it. Why had she hurt him so badly? It was such a stupid thing that tore at the seams of their relationship. Ziva sighed and finished her meal in silence.

As soon as Tony finished eating he dropped his plate in the sink and made an excuse to get away from her. "I've got to call my aunt and thank her for letting us use her place."

"I would like to talk to her and thank her myself."

"That's not a good idea." He told her.

"And why is that?" Ziva asked defensively. "My English is very good now."

Tony cringed, letting a hint of his playful self peak out. "Well…she may be under the impression that we are in a '_relationship_'."

"And why is that?" she asked Tony with a laugh.

"Maybe because I told her that we were." Tony muttered under his breath.

Ziva placed her hands on her hips. "Anthony DiNozzo," she scolded. "Exactly how long have we been '_together_'?" She added air quotes to the final word, smiling slyly at him. The joy she felt that he'd told his aunt they were together gave her a glimmer of hope.

"Ok fine." Tony stamped his foot and gave in to telling her the truth. "My family is always bugging me to find a nice girl. I couldn't exactly describe the women I used to date to my elderly aunt. So I told them about you." Ziva's stare told Tony that this was not a sufficient answer. "I just told them I was with a woman named Ziva. I already knew everything about you, so it was easy to talk about you. They think we've been together for three years." Tony said bashfully.

"Tony!" Ziva scolded him playfully.

"Well imagine being me." He responded with vigor. "Every time I see her I'm relentlessly hounded about when I'm going to propose."

Ziva laughed at Tony's 'brilliant' plan that had backfired in his face. She could imagine his aunt sitting Tony down for hours upon hours of lectures about doing right by his woman. He'd probably paid plenty for his fib. She smiled and laughed under her breath as Tony picked up the phone and dialed his aunt.

He spoke to her for a few seconds before Ziva heard the woman on the other end loudly demand to speak with Ziva. Tony reluctantly handed the phone to Ziva.

"Hello," Ziva sang into the phone. "I want to thank you for the use of your lovely house, and…"

"Ziva, finally!" a voice boomed at the other end of the phone. "Anthony has told us all about you. Oh doll, we couldn't be happier that he's found a woman like you. I want you to use my house any time you like. Any time!" she ordered. "And sweetheart, we can't wait to meet you. The whole family is buzzing about you. We saw the picture of you in Paris. You are just stunning."

Ziva stared at Tony with wide eyes as the voice continued its mile a minute rant on the other end of the phone. Ziva covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "You told your whole family about me?" she whispered to Tony.

Tony blushed crimson and grabbed the phone from Ziva's hand. "Hi Aunt Rosa. Gotta go. Ziva and I have big plans tonight. Thanks again." He abruptly hung up the line. "I should show you to your room." Tony did his best to distract Ziva from her conversation and change the subject.

Tony picked up both their bags and started up the stairs. He led Ziva to a lovely room with an ocean view.

"Wow." Ziva said. "Where are you staying?"

"I'll stay in my aunt and uncles room."

"Can I see it?" She asked.

Tony shrugged and let Ziva follow him to the huge master suite he'd be occupying.

"Very nice." Ziva praised. She walked over to the enormous TV. "Would you like to watch a movie before bed?"

"I was going to put one in. I guess you can join me." Tony offered with a shrug.

"Let me just put on my pajamas." Ziva left the room before Tony could protest.

She came back in a silk robe. She frowned to see that Tony had set up pillows down the center of the king sized bed to partition off the two sides. "Which side should I take?" she asked.

"Whichever you want." Tony said flippantly. "I was going to watch 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly'. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Ziva took a seat on the bed on the side closest to the door.

Tony grabbed the DVD and paused to stare at her on the bed. "Not that side." He said.

"Okkkaaaayyyyy." Ziva responded, confused because he'd just insisted she take either side.

"Sorry," Tony apologized. "It's just…the man should always take the side closest to the door, in case of intruders. It's tradition. Not that you're sleeping here. It's just…whatever. Stay on that side if you want." Tony turned to set up the DVD in the player.

Ziva smiled at his protectiveness and scooted to the other side of the bed. She knocked the barrier of pillows Tony had set up out of the way, trying to make it look accidental.

After Tony set up the DVD and TV he turned and gulped hard at what he saw. Ziva had removed her robe, and looked incredible in a tiny silk nightgown. It was something he'd never expect Ziva to wear. He always pictured her sleeping in a large men's shirt, except when he fantasized about her. When he played out his fantasies she was dressed exactly like she was now. Tony hit play and started the film and turned off the lights before he slipped his pants off and took his place across the bed from her. He was hard. Damn that nightgown. But he knew he'd be just as hard if she was wearing an old t-shirt and boxers. He scooted under the covers to cover himself, annoyed that Ziva had removed his barrier of pillows. She wasn't helping him keep her away. Dammit if she wasn't doing everything in her power to draw him in.

Tony tried to focus on the film as Ziva turned to face him, taking another pillow from between them and placing it between her knees. Her nightgown slid up her legs and he felt like she was trying to torture him. He focused more studiously on the film. He passed the time by counting her breaths, as he sat uncomfortably still next to her.

Ziva moved and turned herself around on the bed so her head was near the foot of the bed. She put the pillow that had been between her legs under her chin and crossed her ankles behind her. Tony watched as her nightgown slid up her legs. Let her lace panties were so close to peaking out. She was definitely doing this on purpose. Tony gripped the blankets over his lap in his fists as Ziva gave him a full view of her perfect ass. Tony ground his teeth together and fought to tear his eyes away from the hem of her nightgown riding up her legs. This was so unfair.

Tony clenched the sheets and ground his teeth as Ziva tortured him. He fought to watch the film. Ziva moaned and turned back around on the bed, sleepily spreading her body out far too close to him across the bed. He looked over at her and saw her eyes closed. He cursed her for thinking she could fall asleep in bed with him. Why did he pick such a long film? He angrily waited until the movie finished while Ziva snoozed next to him. Damn her. She was so close to him right now. Tony scooted to the far side of the bed away from her. He fought until the end of the film, counting the seconds until it finished. As soon as the credits started to roll Tony turned to Ziva and shook her.

"Movie's over. Time to go to bed." He said brightly.

Ziva let out a sleepy moan and rolled her body towards him until she was pressed against Tony. He was getting very angry now, and almost falling off his side of the bed as a huge empty expanse lay on Ziva's side. "Night night." She said to him in the sweetest sleepy voice. He shook her shoulder sharply.

"Ziva. You need to go to your room." He said sternly.

Ziva let out another sleepy moan but pushed herself off the bed and slid right across Tony's lap to get off the bed. He hissed as she brushed over his erection. She left his room with a single "good night" as she left him in agony.

Tony stood up and limped over to the bedroom door to lock it. He knew he needed to take care of himself. He limped back to the bed and saw that Ziva had left her robe behind. Tony grabbed the robe and a few tissues and freed his painful erection from his boxers. It wouldn't take him long tonight. He had the fresh memory of Ziva in his mind, the smell of her on the pillows next to him, and her silk robe in his hand. He cursed his luck as he gripped himself and started to stoke up and down.

**Don't worry. The next chapter is a doozie. I plan in posting it ASAP. Probably later today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy...**

Tony woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He was hungry, painfully hard again, and still clutching Ziva's silk robe. He found himself irrationally angry that she was making breakfast. He gripped and stroked himself, quickly coming thinking of Ziva and that perfect ass.

He felt much better when he descended the stairs and found Ziva fully dressed. She hovered over the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Good morning." He chimed. He was feeling much friendlier towards her. He took a seat at the kitchen island and Ziva served him breakfast.

"Did I leave my robe in your room last night?" Tony's cock twitched remembering what he'd used it for, twice.

Then he noticed Ziva's bag by the front door. "Umm Ziva?" he asked, looking at the bag.

"I am going to leave today." She told him. "It is obvious that you do not want me here." She said sadly.

A wave of guilt slammed into Tony. He'd been a complete ass to her. "Ziva, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to leave. I really want you here." He realized the truth of his words as he said them. "I need you here." It was his problem if he couldn't stop lusting over her. She'd made it clear that they were only friends, and he wanted his friend here. He'd probably been imagining her seduction of him, and he felt petty. He swallowed his pride and looked up at Ziva. "Please." He asked. "Please stay. Don't make me beg." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

After he carried Ziva's bag back upstairs and gotten over himself, the mood between then changed considerably. They started having fun. Tony let go of his anger and started to enjoy their connection. He showed Ziva around the entire house, brought her down to the ocean to dip their feet in the cold water, and asked for her help to open up the house for the summer. He and Ziva made up four guests rooms for the NCIS team that would be coming out this weekend. They put clean sheets on the beds, fresh towels in the bathrooms, and Ziva even insisted on leaving a few bottles of water in each bathroom. Tony teased Ziva about her domestic prowess, and they tossed vegetables between one another as they prepared lunch. Ziva was smiling and laughing, and Tony felt the best he had since this whole mess had begun.

They sat down to share a lunch of heirloom tomatoes and fresh mozzarella. They both loved it, and neither could seem to get enough. They both wanted it again, even though they'd had this same combination at dinner the night before.

They sat on the porch eating plateful of the dinner they'd made together as they watched sun set. Tony has suggested it. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering to her face. Something about the tone of her skin was incredible bathed in the colors of the sunset. He couldn't help himself from watching her.

They cleaned up the kitchen and Ziva filled Tony's glass of wine.

"Tony," she said locking him in a heavy stare, "I think we should…talk." She stumbled over the last word, and then held her breath waiting for his reply.

Tony took a deep breath. He knew this was coming, but in that moment he changed his mind about letting her off the hook and asked innocently, "about what?"

"Us." Ziva said softly.

"Okay. Anything in particular?" Tony asked lightly. He still wasn't ready to forgive her for Adam. If she wanted to dredge it all up she was going to have to face her mistakes, and he wasn't going to help make it easy on her.

"About Berlin, and what we are…" she let her words hang in the air looking to Tony for guidance.

"Ok Ziva. Say what you need to say."

"I have been really impressed with how you have handled things. I know that I hurt you and it means a lot to me that you accepted my apology."

God, for a woman so intelligent she could be so dense sometimes. How could he make her understand how he was feeling? An idea hit him like a bolt of lightning.

He let out a dramatic sigh and started the game. "It might have something to do with some guilt of my own." Tony stared down at his hands and played the part. He couldn't look her in the eye. She'd know he was lying if he did. "I know I should have told you this, but it happened before Berlin…"

"Tell me what?" her voice was bolder, and she didn't hide her suspicion.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't matter anymore. I'd made my decision…"

"Tony," she urged him to get to the point.

He stared straight down at his hands and rattled off his next words in a stream. "Jeanne came back and she asked me to choose. She wanted to give us another shot. She said it had to be all or nothing. I could either have her, or NCIS. We spent a single night together, but then I chose to go to Berlin with you." Tony finished his stream of words and looked to Ziva's face for her reaction.

Tony watched the transformation happen right in front of his eyes. Realization hit her hard and Ziva's stomach dropped to the floor. Next came the nausea. Then betrayal sank in its teeth, and the ache tightened her chest. Betrayal fought jealousy in a violent bout. Both were so weakened by the fight that pain gained top ground flashing back at him from her eyes. Then came anger and hurt. They just lingered, ping ponging around inside, shredding her from within.

"Why did you keep this from me?" she accused him. The combination of anger and hurt left her words with a bitter taste.

He watched her travel through the onslaught of emotions with a stoic, blank face. "Because it didn't happen," he enunciated each words to draw them out and make it very clear. "_I _would have told you." He watched her closely catching the split second she realized what he'd just done. He laughed once, and his voice switched flippant. "Now I think you have a better idea of how I felt." He'd meant to keep his words casual, but he gave up midway through and let the hurt echo through.

Anger and hurt; it seemed like you couldn't have one without the other.

He watched the emotions flash across her face in a progression.

"I would have understood why you did not tell me," she justified.

"Would you?" he begged her to tell him the truth.

Her eyes flashed down. "No." she admitted to him as hurt took its hold on her. "I would have been very angry. And very hurt. There is no way I can correct my mistake. I cannot fix this." Her lips started to twitch and she knew tears weren't far behind. It hurt to watch Ziva hate herself.

There they were again, hurt and anger. They were never far apart, yet never at the same place at the same time and never on the same page. It was the story of their lives. Well, their relationship, at least.

"Ziva, I can't take this anymore. It's too hard. I've always been able to keep you at arm's length. We've both done that. Then Berlin happened, and I thought…you told me that you were ready to give us our shot."

"I am so sorry Tony. Is this beyond repair? I will do anything."

"Okay. I need you to give me something." He waited for her to nod her head in agreement. "I want one honest night. Tonight."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked nervously.

"What I mean is that for tonight I will answer any question you ask me with honesty, and in return I ask that you answer any questions I have for you."

"I am always honest with you Tony," she argued, a bit defensive.

"Not like that." He tried to explain because he understood why she misunderstood what he was asking for. "I know we don't lie to each other, and I trust you with my life. But we are terrible when it comes to speaking honestly about the things that actually matter. We've never been able to talk about anything real. As close as we are, we've still somehow managed to avoid ever having an honest conversation about how we feel about each other."

"And there is a reason for that Tony." She warned him.

"I know. And those have been damn good reasons. But…" he took a deep breath and composed himself, "it's time. One night of complete honesty. I'm as scared as you are. But we can't put this off any longer. I want to say everything I need to say tonight. I want to be completely honest with you. And what I'm asking…" he emphasized his words drawing them out to be absolutely clear, "is for you to answer every question I ask you with complete honesty."

"There is a reason why we have not gone here, Tony. It is the reason why we are still friends. We cannot go back after this."

"Why not?" he asked with a shrug. "We already went there, Ziva. That's why I'm proposing this single night of absolute truth. I'm fully aware that I may be the one hurt by this. But I can't go on anymore without this. It's been eight years, and our 'relationship'," Tony air quoted the word with his fingers, "has worked for us, until now."

"But it does not work anymore." She made the sad statement. "I have ruined whatever it is we have. Can you deny that?"

"That's not what I'm getting at." He saw the utter dejection she was feeling and needed her to understand what he was saying. "I can go on as we were before. I can cherish our friendship and leave it at that. We can be as we've always been." He lied.

She looked up at him with a bit of hope. "But…? I sense there is a catch. What is the 'but'?"

"I need you to give me this night. I can't go on any longer until I say what I need to say. And I need you to answer every question I ask you honestly. I need you not to run from this. I can go back to the way we've always been, but only after I've said my peace and gotten some answers from you."

"What if I do not have the answers?"

"I'm not going to ask you the meaning of life." He said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

She managed a weak smile back at him. "But I know you will ask me how I feel about you, and what I want between us, and I do not know. I fear I will not have any of the answers to your questions."

"Well I need this." He states bluntly. "I need to talk, and I need you to give me answers. Can you at least promise me that you'll listen, and not run away? I know this scares you, but it's not easy for me either."

"I will do my best. I fear that you will hate me after tonight. But I will try."

"How about this," he offered. "You promise to sit here and talk to me, and I promise to be your friend tomorrow. Tomorrow we can pretend this night never happened, forget everything either of us says or does. This is a night of freedom. When we wake up tomorrow, this night never happened. Tonight you and I can say anything we've been too scared to say before. No strings attached tonight." He knew this couldn't be true. But she needed to hear this promise.

"So anything that happens tonight we can forget?"

"Anything. Anything we say or do never happened. Maybe we'll fight, or maybe we'll end up killing a hobo. Whatever it is, it never happened." He smiled at her. "I think chances of us murdering of a hobo are pretty low, but even we do, it never happened." He winked at her.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him, but gave in and smiled. "Okay," she agreed.

Tony knew there was a good chance she might bolt as soon as he started talking, but there was nowhere else for them to go from here. He needed answers, and he needed to talk. He'd go back to pretending tomorrow, but this night was going to change him irrevocably. He was prepared for that.

He spoke in a gentle soothing voice to reduce her chance of running away in panic. "You know how long I've been waiting for you Ziva. In Berlin, why did you want it to happen then? I gave you every opportunity to stop, but you told me it was finally our time. I asked about your relationship with Adam, only hours before. And it's not that I don't understand how it happened with him, because I do. I think it was a bad decision, but I understand how it happened."

He gave her a few moments before he started speaking again.

"But why would you do that to me? Why wait all this time if you only wanted sex? I would have gladly done that years ago. I'll gladly do it right now, and we'll both enjoy it. Why did we wait all these years if it was only for sex?"

"You know why, Tony."

"I know why _I_ waited. Why…did…you?" He made his question as clear as possible.

Ziva was ready to bolt. He could tell. She wasn't expecting this conversation to become so real so quickly. She deflected a question back at him. "Why are you still here Tony? Why do you still care? Why have you not given up on me yet?" She was desperately trying to evade his eyes, and she was nervously moving around in her seat.

"Because I love you!" Tony's yelled back to her.

Ziva's head snapped around to look at him. Fear filled her eyes.

Tony smiled and said it again, more softly, to her. "Ziva, I love you." He laughed at how wonderful it felt to say. Finally saying those three words out loud to her. Saying this in complete sincerity and honesty lifted so much weight off him he felt like he might simply float away.

"Why? How can you still love me after all I have done?" Tears were welling up in Ziva's eyes as they dropped back to the floor.

Tony walked over to Ziva and knelt in font of her chair. He took her hand and spoke gently. "Don't you get it yet, Ziva? I will always love you. It's not a choice for me, it just _is_." Tony felt incredibly light at this moment because he knew exactly how he felt. "The question Ziva, is if you love me?"

Ziva's lip started to quiver and he could tell she was going to lock back up.

"Ziva," he tried to snap her out of her head. "Look at me. Whatever your answer is will be ok with me."

"What if I do not know." She was starting to unravel.

"Ziva, relax. Tonight is about honesty. And that was an honest answer. Just keep talking to me."

"If I say the wrong thing than I might ruin everything." Sheer terror filled her eyes.

"No, you won't. Come here." He dragged Ziva up by the arm and grabbed her around the waist pulling her up against him. "Tonight we can do and say anything."

She buried her head in his chest. "I do not understand. I do not how to do this. I…"

"…don't know how to loved." He finished her thought for her.

She was scared. "What do I do? How can I do something that I do not know how to? I want to let you in. I just do not know how."

"You let me help you. I know how strong you are. You've proven that. You've proven that you can take care of yourself, and that you don't need anyone. But to be loved…you have to _want_ it."

He gave Ziva a moment to let his words sink in.

"Just because you can take care of yourself, doesn't mean you have to do it alone. I know you don't need me, but do you want me?"

"I have been trying so hard Tony. I do not understand why I cannot make myself open up to you."

"You're scared."

"I am terrified."

"And you don't believe that I love you."

"No one could love me. Not if they truly know me."

"I know you."

"If you did then you would not love me." Her logic was twisted.

Tony watched Ziva hating herself in his arms. He knew her so well. Ziva had built a fortress. She was heavily guarded by thick walls, and a moat guarding her against the outside world. The only way to ensure that she was protected was to keep the gates locked, the walls guarded, and the moat deep. Anyone she let into her world could hurt her. They could infiltrate her defenses and attack when she was vulnerable. The most dangerous people were the ones who gained your trust, and learned your secrets, only to come back later with reinforcements, using all their intimate knowledge to attack you.

Ziva had been raised constantly told that letting anyone in left you weak, and open to attack. Giving away any of your secrets also left you open to attack. It was safer to always keep your defenses up, and to keep others out. But, was it worth protecting an empty castle? If no one was inside, what were you even protecting? Ziva had been locked up her entire life. She didn't trust anyone inside, especially not roaming around unescorted. If she lets anyone in it would only be for the official tour of carefully prepared sights.

She was so scared. A fragile heart wrapped in a lethal package. She needed that outside armor because her heart was so delicate. She kept everyone out to protect that beautiful heart. She didn't think her heart could handle another attack. Ziva knew what it felt like to be betrayed, tortured, lied to, used, and hurt. She didn't know what it felt like to be loved, unconditionally. And it's easier to stick to the things you know. At least then you know what to expect.

"Please give up on me. Please stop loving me. It is the only way I can make sure I do not hurt you." Ziva's voice was wavering, and growing unsteady.

"It doesn't work that way. You don't get to decide who I love. You can't protect me by shutting me out." He explained softly to her.

"What if I mess up and I end up hurting you? I do not want to hurt you. If we never go there then I cannot mess it up. It is the only way to be certain of that."

"That's not true Ziva." He guided her to take a seat and sat across from her. "Keeping each other away is hurting us both. We can do one of two different things. We can stay friends and only friends. Maybe one day I'll meet someone else I can love. But I will _always _wonder what we could have been. Our second option is to give this a shot. I've told you how I feel about you. Those feelings were there whether or not I admitted them to you tonight. The question, is whether you love me."

"If we stay friends then I have you for life." She justified taking the safe road.

"No, you won't Ziva. If I fall in love with another woman I will give you up for her." Tony was completely honest with her.

"We cannot stay friends?" She asked, letting panic creep into her words.

"No."

"Why not?" Panic had taken over.

"Because I wouldn't do that to her. If I loved another woman the way that I love you, I couldn't spend time with you."

"Why not? How do you know that?" She begged him to explain.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to her. And I wouldn't do it to you." Tony spoke calmly. His words were honest.

"What if I mess up and lose you? What if we do not work?"

"I can't guarantee we will work. I cannot promise that if we try this you won't lose me. But if we don't try you do lose me." He let it all out.

"What happens if once I let you in I cannot live without you?" She told him her worst fear.

"That won't happen." He had utter confidence behind his words.

She looked up at him, begging him to explain.

"We went _there _Ziva, then you screwed it up." He didn't say this as an accusation. It was simply a matter-of-fact statement. "And here you are, still alive and proving that you'll be able to go on."

"I am so sorry Tony." She pleaded to him. "I thought I needed Berlin. You had become too important to me. I needed you too much. I was scared I could not function if I gave myself to you and then lost you. I was selfish. I am so sorry."

"I feel like you took something from me in Berlin. I feel like you stole a piece of me." He confessed to her.

Ziva stood and took a few steps backwards to put some space between them. She reached down to hem of her shirt and lifted it up and off her body. She tossed it on the floor. She reached back and unhooked her bra, removing it and tossing it down. She undid her pants and let them fall to the floor. She inched her underwear down and stepped out of them and her pants leaving her completely naked in front of Tony. Tony stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Please." Ziva said to him. "Take it back. Whatever I took from you, take it back."

"You can't fix everything with sex Ziva. Maybe I don't want to fuck you."

"Then just watch me."

Ziva brought her hands to her breasts and started to massage them. Then she moved a hand down between her legs to rub circles into her clit.

Tony was frozen in place. It was one thing to abstain from any action, but he couldn't stop watching her. Ziva sat back on the table and spread her legs wide for Tony exposing her core to him. She lay back as far as she could while still keeping her eyes trained on Tony. She snaked a hand between her legs and circled her fingers over her clit. Tony's eyes were glued to her hand. He couldn't turn away.

She brought her other hand between her legs and pulled her lips apart to spread her core for Tony to see. She moaned as she rocked her hips slightly. Ziva pushed a finger inside herself. She arced her back off the table and took her finger deeper. "I would prefer if you were doing this."

"That's not going to happen." Tony told her, still unable to tear his eyes from the show she was putting on for him.

"Then I will have to pretend that you are the one touching me. Your fingers are larger than mine." She inserted two more of her fingers inside of her and rocked her hips against them to take them in further. Ziva moaned and rocked her hips. "Your fingers would feel so much better." Tony shifted in his chair. He was growing painfully stiff and uncomfortable in his pants.

"Is there anything you want me to do to myself?" Ziva asked him calmly.

Tony paused, fighting off his urge to participate. "Put something inside yourself." He gave up on his fight. And he justified that he still wasn't really participating.

"What? What do you want me to use?"

Tony looked around the kitchen. He walked to the counter and removed a whisk from a container of cooking wares. The handle of the whish was smooth metal. It was thick and long. He brought it to Ziva and placed it on her stomach before sitting back down in his chair. "Put the end inside of you. And make yourself come."

Ziva took the whisk and brought it between her legs to press it inside herself. Tony lunged towards her and grabbed her wrist. "No. Don't do that." He took the whisk from her hand and sat back down to watch her. "Make yourself come."

Ziva sat up and swung herself off the table. She sat straddling Tony's lap. She rocked herself against the bulge in Tony's pants. "This is how I will come. I need your help."

Ziva brought a hand to her breast and massaged the peak out of her nipple. She grabbed Tony's head and held it so that his mouth hovered directly above the now softened skin. Tony's tongue flicked out of his mouth and he watched as that small touch hardened her nipple into a tight peak. She rubbed her other breast soft and held it in front of Tony's mouth. He couldn't fight any more and latched his mouth onto her breast. Tony sucked, and circled his tongue around her nipple feeling it harden into another tight point.

"Again." Tony asked.

Ziva worked her first nipple soft again and Tony gently ran his teeth over her skin holding the sensitive peak between his teeth. She prepared the next breast and Tony moved his tongue back and forth across it until it formed that perfect peak.

Ziva took Tony's hand and showed him how to massage the peak out of her nipple. He was hypnotized watching it harden each time he put his mouth on her.

"Take it back Tony." She said to him.

Tony froze and brought his face to meet her eyes. "I've never wanted to take anything from you Ziva. I only want what you freely give to me."

Ziva stared back at him, finally understanding what he meant. She stood up and took Tony's hand. She pulled him up out of his seat and with her as she walked to the stairs. He followed her, he couldn't help himself.

Ziva led Tony to his room. "I am ready. I am ready to give myself to you. Tony I want you. I want this. Please."

"You've got to tell me everything you want me to do." Tony smiled deviously at her. "In graphic detail."

"Will you do the same for me? At a different time." She asked him. She felt confident, and sure of her decision.

"Maybe."

"Kiss me." She said boldly to him. She pressed her lips against his.

She broke their kiss. "Put your hands on me."

"Where?" he asked. She lifted both of Tony's arms and placed one of his hands on each of her breasts.

"What do you want me to do?" His breath was growing heavy.

"Brush your thumbs over my nipples. Ziva moaned when Tony's thumbs brushed over her nipples and they hardened to tight peaks. "I want your mouth there." Ziva snaked her hand around Tony's head and into his hair guiding his head down to her breast. She moaned again and gripped his hair tight in her fist as he closed his mouth around her. "Your so good with your mouth. I am so wet already. I love it when you flick your tongue." Ziva hissed as he started to flick her nipple with his tongue. "It feels so good." She almost ripped Tony's hair from his scalp as she gripped it tighter. "Please put your arms around me. I want you to pull me into your mouth." Ziva groaned in bliss as Tony wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into his mouth. "Put one hand on my ass. Suck on me Tony. And I love it when you run it against your teeth. That feels so good." Ziva's eyes slid closed and she moaned into the sucking of Tony's mouth. "The other one Tony." She pulled his head to her other breast. "It hurts between my legs. I need you there now."

Tony lifted his head from her breast to look her in the eye. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do. And tell me how it feels."

"I want you to feel how wet it am. Please kiss my neck." She took one of Tony's hands and moved it between her legs. "Slide your fingers back and forth over me. Push a finger into me. Deeper." Ziva was rocking her hips onto Tony's hand desperate to relieve the pressure deep inside her. "I need you deeper Tony." She begged him.

Tony picked Ziva up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and looked at her greedily. He smiled dangerously. "What were you saying you wanted me to do?" he asked slyly.

"Put a finger in me." Ziva ordered. "No, Two!" Tony worked two fingers into Ziva. "Deeper. Deeper. Spread them apart." She cried out. "That feels so good. Move them around, please! Tony, I need more. Use your other hand too. Put more inside me." Tony snaked his other arm between her legs, coming from the ground up. He inserted a finger from that hand to join the others already circling inside her. "Yes. That feels so good. The two fingers on top, bend them and press up." Ziva yelled as Tony pressed up on the deep wall inside of her. "That feels amazing. Press and release."

Ziva's breathing was coming in hitched gasps now. "Deeper Tony." She pushed her body down to press his fingers further into her. "Oh god yes. Faster Tony. Faster and harder. I am close." Ziva's body jerked and she came around his fingers. "Turn your fingers around. Do the same to my bottom wall." Tony started to press and Ziva's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "I love this." Ziva didn't last long before she came again for him.

"Now what do you want me to do?" His voice was primal.

"I want your mouth on me." Her words were an order. And Tony loved it.

"You'll need to be more specific," Tony teased her with a devious smile.

"I want your tongue inside me." She smiled at him as Tony dipped his head between her legs and thrust him tongue where his fingers had just been. "You are so good with your tongue. Please push it deep. Oh god Tony. Please, now my clit." Tony moved his mouth up to latch onto the bud between her legs and Ziva let out a loud gasp as the muscled in her stomach contracted.

Tony lifted his mouth off of her so he could speak. "Tell me exactly what you like Ziva."

"Flick your tongue like you did on my nipple. Just like that. Put my legs over your shoulders." Ziva's head fell back at the perfect feeling of Tony's tongue working her. "Your tongue is so talented. I love your tongue. Run your teeth over me." Ziva cried out when Tony ran his teeth over her swollen knot. "Work your tongue into it that way you do, into the most sensitive part. I love it when you do that. It makes me crazy." Tony wiggled his tongue into her sensitive bud and Ziva yelled and squeezed his head between her thighs. "Right there. Keep going there." Her voice was coming between heavy, rapid breaths. "Put your fingers in me to. Do the same thing you did deep inside me." Tony slipped two fingers back into her and started to pulse on that spot on her bottom wall. "You are so good at this." Ziva's fingers were tightly wrapped in his hair and pulling his head to her. "I am so close again. That feels so good. Faster Tony. Yes. Yes!" Ziva's gripped his hair in tight fists as her body tensed and she came yet again for him. Tony kept working both spots as she convulsed for him as waves of pleasure shot through her. Tony continued his harsh assault until she was writing under him, then he slowly let up his intensity into gentle touches. Ziva sighed in pleasure. "Tony." She said in a blissful voice. "That felt so good."

When Tony lifted his face from between her legs he was met with a vacant, dopey smile from Ziva. Her eyes were heavy and she was purring to him. She lifted a hand to cup his cheek and flashed him a wide smile. "Is that all you want?" Tony dared her.

"As much as I would love to curl up against you for a nap, I know I would regret it later. Take off all your clothes, now." Tony stripped as fast as he could. He kneeled back between Ziva's legs. "Kiss my stomach," she asked with a smile. Tony placed kisses on the spots on her tummy that he knew drove her crazy. Then he grabbed one hipbone and bit down on the other. Ziva yelled out and her hands went back into his hair. "Tony, my nipples again, please." His mouth moved to flick her already sensitive nipples, which hardened before he even reached them. "I need you in me. Please. Now."

"I am going to need you to be much more specific." Tony gave her a naughty smile, which she returned with one of her own.

"You should check if I am I wet enough?" she asked him coyly. Tony slid a finger along her lips between her legs.

He smiled before bringing it to his mouth and sucking it from base to tip. "You taste so good."

"Position yourself over me." Ziva smiled and purred as she felt him right over her opening. She slid his length up and down her slick folds. She smiled deviously at him. "In Berlin you stretched me so wide." She saw a thin veil of sweat forming on Tony's brow. She liked toying with him, and she wanted to make it great for him. "I have never been with a man as thick as you." She continued to slide his tip up and down her lips. "I love that first thrust when your size invades me."

The sweat was beading heavy on Tony's forehead now. "How do you want it now?" he asked between clenched teeth.

Ziva placed a hand out to stop Tony from pushing into her. "I want to feel you shock and stretch me. I want you to thrust all the way into me. I want to feel my teeth rattle. I want you to brace my shoulders so you can pound yourself into me. Hard. Push as far in as you can."

The beads of sweat were growing larger and Tony was grinding his teeth now. Ziva took the hand holding Tony back and spread both of her arms out to her sides lying in a cross. Tony brought both his hands to Ziva's shoulders to brace her body against his thrust. He raised his eyebrows to ask her permission a final time.

Tony yelled as he thrust into her with all the force he could muster. Ziva cried out at the wonderful shock of him filling her. Ziva grabbed Tony's forearm tightly.

"Did that hurt?" Tony asked with concern. She was so tight.

"Yes." Ziva smiled. "But in a good way." Ziva rocked her hips on Tony. "You are bigger than I remember."

"Is that a compliment? Or should I be offended?"

"It is a compliment."

"Do you want me to stop?" Tony was still concerned that he'd hurt her. She was so tight, and he'd just slammed his full length into her.

Ziva smirked. "Do not dare. Put my legs over your shoulders." Tony looked unsure, but he lifted her legs up to rest on his shoulders. "Hold me and pull me in. I want you deep." He hesitantly put a hand back on each of her shoulders and pulled her body to him. "Harder Tony. I want you deeper." She sighed and he gripped her body and pushed his cock deeper into her. Ziva wanted to wipe the concern off Tony's face. "You feel so good in me. I want you pressed deep into me." Ziva circled her hips into his groin. "You feel so good. I have wanted you inside me for so many years. I have fantasized about it. No one else has ever felt as perfect as you do inside me. Push into me. Move in me. Fuck me as hard as you can."

Tony stopped his movement and locked eyes with Ziva. "That's what you want? You want me to fuck you as hard as I can?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"I want you to enjoy this as much as possible."

"And you think that slamming into you as hard as I can is what will make me feel the best?"

"Is that not what men like the most?" Her question was completely genuine.

"Not with you. Not for me with you."

"I want to watch you feel as good as possible inside of me."

"Then hard isn't how I want it." He took Ziva's legs from his shoulders and picked her up to place her further into the center of the bed. He covered her body with his.

"What do you want?" She asked him. Her eyes broke his heart. She really was trying.

"You. Give yourself to me. Are you ready to do that Ziva?"

"Yes. Everything I have. All I can give."

"Then do it now." He asked of her.

Tony leaned his head down and captured Ziva's lips. He kissed her so softly that it was barely a whisper. Electricity danced between their lips that drew a strangled gasp from Ziva. And she gave herself completely to him. It terrified her what she felt. The intensity was overwhelming, and their lips were barely touching. Tony started to move slowly and gently in and out of her. Her head fell back onto the mattress with the sensation. She'd never given herself to another person. She'd fucked, and she'd had plenty of sex, but this was something else.

Her eyes squeezed closed as she felt Tony inside of her. What she felt now made her feel like she'd been numb until this point in her life. It was incredible.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." He coaxed her.

Ziva opened her eyes to look at Tony. She was terrified. She had no control over this pleasure. She looked desperately into Tony's green eyes.

"Ziva, you're okay." He stroked her cheek. "I promise you're okay with me. Let me in. Give me more.". He snaked one arm beneath her neck and held her to him. He rocked slowly inside her.

Ziva made a foreign noise as she gave herself completely to Tony and to the moment. She bit her lip and drew blood. Tony held her close and tasted the metallic liquid on Ziva's lips. He placed his mouth carefully over the open cut she's bit into her own flesh and gently sucked and licked her blood into his own mouth.

Ziva let out a whimper as her body gave in and relaxed under Tony. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his mouth to her as she shifted internally, emotionally and physically. Something inside Ziva relaxed aside and Tony's cock slid more than an inch deeper inside her. He pulled back for a moment in shock as Ziva yelled out his name. She gripped him tighter into her, and pulled his mouth back to her bloody lip as the world around her disappeared in to a blur.

"Tony." She pleaded. As she gripped his body to hers. Her voice had changed and neither recognized her tone.

He panicked and tried to pull away from her. "Ziva, are you okay?"

She wrapped her legs around Tony's waist and pulled him deeper inside of her. He looked her in the eye and felt like he was seeing Ziva for the first time. He saw truth, vulnerability, and trust. He realized she was coming. He locked back on to her bloody lip and rocked deep inside her hitting a spot he'd never been able to reach. She'd given this to him.

"Please do not stop," she pleaded to him.

He held her body as close as possible and pulsed his cock against the spot that was unraveling her. He felt moisture lubricate her insides. He had no idea what this was, but Ziva was still coming, and it was incredible. Heat exploded from her core and she squeezed his cock in waves.

Ziva felt like she could explode as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed from a spot deep in the center of her body out to her extremities. Her fingers and toes tingled with warmth. And this didn't stop. She kept on coming. Nothing she'd felt before compared to the sensations overwhelming her body now. She'd never felt more alive. She'd never felt more of anything…ever. And the waves kept going on and on. The world disintegrated around her. They were the only people in the world. She felt like the blood from her lip started flowing freely as if her body wanted to give even more to Tony. Heaven.

"Tony. Come into me." She asked. Her voice was calm.

Tony exploded impossibly deep inside of her. Ziva screamed as the feeling of his shot sent her even higher into oblivion. Tony came and came, and Ziva screamed with every stream he pumped into her. No high had ever lasted this long. When this finally ended, neither Tony nor Ziva could move from the other's arms. The only movement was the trembling of Ziva's body. It could have been an hour, or only a few minutes, before the world started to make sense again. Ziva looked into Tony's eyes. Neither of them knew what had just happened. She nuzzled into his neck. Tony wrapped himself around Ziva's trembling body and they stayed that way. Tony fell asleep with his softening cock still buried deep inside her. He's never been happier, and Ziva had never felt safer.

**This is a fictional story and I took many liberties. Just go with me on this. It's heading somewhere. I promise. I based some of this off the idea of the deep spot orgasm. Feel free to Google it.**

**Please review. Do you all like my story? I don't have many favorites.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva woke up to an empty bed. Panic gripped her and nausea seized her stomach. Had Tony regretted their night? She felt sick.

She rolled over gripping her stomach in an attempt to try to push the fear down. Then she noticed her shoes lined up between Tony's near the bedroom door. Curious, she got up to explore. Yes, he'd lined up all of Ziva's shoes between his own at the door. She smiled and headed into the bathroom. All of her toiletries were unpacked and mixed in with Tony's in the master bathroom. Her toothbrush stood next to his is a cup by the sink, and the rest of her products were mixed in with his. She smiled. She headed to the walk-in closet to find all her clothes hung. Her suitcase was on the floor. She opened it to find one sole item left behind, her blow dryer. She laughed, and left it there.

Since he'd unpacked all her clothing she didn't know where he'd put her underwear. She pulled on one of Tony's large t-shirts and headed downstairs. Tony was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, beautiful." He greeted her cheerfully.

Ziva's smile stretched from ear to ear. She walked up to Tony and he pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Nothing could have made her happier. "Nice shirt." He teased her.

"It smells good." She turned away from him and stretched her arms over her head pulling his t-shirt up her body.

"Shit Ziva." Tony groaned as Ziva's naked ass was exposed to him. "You're not wearing underneath that."

She turned back to him and feigned innocence. "I am not. Oops." She actually brought the hand up to cover her mouth as she let her eyes grow large.

Tony growled and lunged at her. He pulled her to the stove and turned off all the burners. "Breakfast can wait." She hopped up to wrap her legs around Tony's waist as he jogged them to the stairs.

"You owe me something." Ziva purred into Tony's ear as he carried her up the stairs. "You said you would tell me what you wanted me to do. I think now is a good time." Tony groaned again and increased his speed.

He carried Ziva into their room and tossed her gently on the bed. She let her limbs splay out around her, completely relaxed and open for him.

Tony stalked towards her, ridding himself of his shirt and boxers. Right before he reached Ziva she lifted her feet and used her legs to hold him back. "Tony, it is your turn. Now I want you to tell me exactly what you want, in explicit detail. And I want you to tell me how everything feels." She smiled with excitement.

"Oh Ziva, it will be my pleasure." She relaxed her legs and Tony covered Ziva on the bed, grabbing her lips for a kiss.

Ziva thrust her tongue into his mouth for a few laps, then pushed Tony back. "You cannot kiss me and talk at the same time." She scolded him in a playful tone.

"If you give me what I ask for there's not going to be much foreplay." He warned.

"Who says I will give you what you want when you ask?" She lifted a single corner of her mouth into a teasing smile. "But you must ask for everything you want."

"I want you to touch me. I love when your fingers tease my skin. It feels like heaven. Oh god, and when you lightly brush my skin then press down hard. It makes me crazy. No one has ever touched me like that."

Ziva let her nails play across Tony's bare chest. "And when you kiss me the world stops. Your mouth is so soft."

Ziva's fingernails circled Tony's nipple. It hardened into a stiff peak, "I love it when you touch me. I wish your hands never left my body."

Ziva pressed the backs of her nails down heavily and trailed them in a line down to Tony's stomach. His cock jerked in response.

"Feels so good." He breathed. "I want to touch your skin." Ziva straddled Tony and perched over him. She let her nails continue to play across his lower stomach. Tony lifted his arms and stroked her sides. "Your skin is so soft. I love to touch you. You're the softest thing I've ever felt." Her smile egged him on. "I can feel how wet you are. Touch between your legs. I want to suck you off your finger." Ziva ran a single finger between her legs and then brought it to Tony's mouth. He moaned as he tasted Ziva and sucked her off her finger. "Again." Ziva put two fingers between her legs then repeated the same action with the other hand as Tony sucked her off her other fingers.

"Touch your breasts." Ziva bit her lip as she massaged a breast in each hand. Tony bent his knees. "I want to watch my fingers in you. Lean back on my knees. Don't stop touching yourself." Tony propped his knees up and Ziva leaned back on them and and spread her legs as wide as she could for him to watch himself finger her. "I can see how wet you are." He lifted a hand and ran his fingers up and down her slit. "So wet for me. And so hot. I can feel your heat." He inserted a single finger into her. "You feel so good." He inserted a second finger into her and held her by the hipbone as he worked his two digits into her. "Lean back, Z." He pressed his fingers as deep as he could into her and watched himself move and rotate his hand in her. "I love how you feel. You're still so tight."

Tony moved the hand clutching her hip bone and brought it to join the other between her legs. He inserted two fingers from that hand to join the ones already inside her. Ziva moaned as he pressed his fingers past her tightness, Tony pulsed up on her deep with one hand as he used his other hand against her bottom walls. Ziva's breathing sped up as she started to moan.

"I'm so glad that you showed me how to do this. I love to watch you come. I want you to come hard for me. Let it build." He coaxed her. "I want you to scream for me. Wait." He ordered her. "Wait" he ordered her again. Then he relentlessly increased his speed and pressure. "Come hard for me." He demanded. Ziva screamed his name as her body jerked, went rigid, then convulsed wildly for him. She looked at him with trusting eyes as her body contracted over his fingers. Once she'd ridden out her pleasure Tony withdrew his fingers and licked her juices from each one.

He smiled. "I want your mouth on me."

Ziva slid down his body and closed her lips around him. Tony's hand wove into her hair as a moan escaped his lips.

"Take me deep." Another louder moaned turned into a whimper as Tony hit the back of Ziva's throat. His fingers tightened in her hair. "You're so good at this. So good." Tony praised her as Ziva took more of him and slid him deeper down her throat. "Move me against the back of your throat."

Tony's head dropped back for a moment so he could moan. Then he lifted it back to watch her. "Fuck Ziva! I can feel the ridges on the back of your throat. How can you take me so deep?"

His breathing was speeding up. "You're so good at this Ziva. I love watching you suck on me." Ziva paused for a moment and smiled around his cock. She leaned back in and took him even deeper. A piece of her hair fell down and blocked Tony's view. "Move your hair please." His voice was urgent. "I need to watch." Ziva held her hair back with one arm and wrapped her other fist around the base of his cock as she started to bob her head up and down on him.

"No Ziva." Tony tensed. "I want to last. Take my balls into your mouth?" Ziva smiled and winked before diving down towards his sac. "Wait." Tony said. "I want to see you do it." He pushed his body back until his torso was pressed against the headboard. He rounded his back and used the board against his back to hold his body up so he could watch.

Ziva slinked up the bed with a sly smile. She was enjoying this. She put a hand under both sides of Tony's ass to further arch him so he could watch her work. Ziva dipped her head down and held her mouth over Tony's balls for a moment, letting a wide smile play across her face. Then she moved in and sucked a single one of Tony's balls into her mouth. The muscles in Tony's stomach flexed and clenched "Oh fuck." Tony cried.

Ziva rolled her tongue around the mound and then hummed, letting the vibrations stimulate him further. "Holy shit. That's amazing." Tony praised her. Ziva tongued, rolled, and sucked on the ball in her mouth. Then she sucked it hard and tugged it slightly away from his body. "So good Ziva." Tony's voice was becoming breathless.

Ziva let that ball pop out of her mouth and immediately sucked in the other. She repeated her same routine changing the order of her motions to surprise him. When Ziva finished and let this one pop out of her mouth she held her mouth hovering over Tony without bothering to close her lips from the 'O' they formed from sucking on him. She let another smile play at the corners of her mouth. "Oh Ziva." Tony said in breathless anticipation of what she was about to do.

Ziva dropped her mouth back down and sucked one, then the other ball into her mouth. Tony pushed his body up further to get a better view of Ziva holding his sac in her mouth. "Holy shit." Tony breathed at the view of Ziva sucking and rolling both of his balls inside her mouth. "Oh Ziva!"

Ziva smiled around her mouthful of Tony. She'd never admit this to him, but she really enjoyed doing this for him. She loved the sounds he made for her at every movement of her tongue. She couldn't hold both his balls in her mouth for very long. It hurt her jaw. She felt like a snake, forced to unhinge her jaw, to take them both into her mouth. And it began to ache at being forced open so wide. But Tony loved it, and she was well rewarded by the sounds he made. She slid her tongue as far as she could down the underside of his sac and tugged his sac gently away from his body. Tony's mouth was opened wide and his face contorted in pleasure. She let each ball pop out of her mouth with exaggerated flourish.

"I need to be inside you right now." Tony demanded. "Get on top of me, please."

Ziva crawled up Tony's body until her lips were inches from his. Tony was still propped up from watching her previous display.

"Are you wet?" Tony asked her.

"Check and see." She dared him.

Tony moaned when he felt that she was so wet she was almost dripping onto him. He put a hand on each side of Ziva's hips and captured her lips with his as her guided her hips down to take his cock into her. He pulled her hips down so she was fully impaled on him and rocked himself back and forth inside of her. Ziva pulled back from their kiss and smiled at the feeling of him deep inside of her.

"You're so tight Ziva. You feel so good. I love how you stay so tight."

"I do what I can." She joked back to him.

"You feel perfect. Lean back on my legs."

Tony had bent his knees propping his legs up behind her. Ziva leaned her body back to rest on his thighs and hooked her arms under his knees behind her giving him an ideal view of where he was inserted into her.

Tony continued to rock his hips under Ziva as his hands moved to her body. His fingers played up the skin of her stomach and up and down her sensitive sides. They lingered on her breasts. He held a breast in each palm.

"I love your breasts Ziva." He brushed his thumbs back and forth over each nipple and smiled when they hardened for him. "So perfect. I've dreamed about you for so long."

"For how long?" Ziva asked.

"Since the moment I met you."

"What have you fantasized about doing to me?"

Tony thought back over his years of Ziva fantasies. They'd changed over the years. They'd grown and evolved with their relationship. His early fantasies of Ziva had involved doing depraved things to her; taking her on her NCIS desk, fucking her senseless, tying her up. But they'd changed over the years. He still fantasized about fucking her, but he also developed fantasies whenever he saw a piece of jewelry he thought she'd like. He imagined giving it to her and how she'd react. Many of his fantasies had turned domestic, Ziva and him getting married, buying their first house, having a life with her. He dreamed of Ziva being his. Now when he looked at her he imagined their future. He saw Ziva fat and happy, with a huge belly carrying their first child. He imagined her cheeks round and glowing with life. Through the years he'd built elaborate fantasies to fit each time period. Whenever she was in trouble he built an imaginary scenario of him saving her. He was always her white knight, riding in to save her.

His hands moved up to snake around each side of her neck. His thumbs brushed the skin on each side of her jaw. "You are so beautiful." Tony gripped Ziva and pulled her down by the shoulders to push his cock as deep as possible inside of her.

"I love watching you. I love to watch myself inside you." Tony moved his hands down between Ziva's legs. He pushed Ziva up his thighs and used each hand to spread her core wide so he could watch his cock slide in and out of her. "So tight." He said to himself. "Spread your thighs wider." Ziva held her legs out as wide as she could so Tony could watch himself move in and out of her.

Tony took his hands from between Ziva's legs letting her drop onto his full length. He wrapped his arms around her body and scooted them both to the edge of the bed. He stood up with Ziva still attached to him and walked them to the desk. He placed Ziva's ass down to sit on the desk and captured her lips for another kiss. He started pulling his hips back and thrusting into her in long strokes.

Tony took Ziva's chin in one hand and pulled back from their kiss to look at her. "You're so beautiful." Ziva smiled at him and he stayed with his eyes locked onto hers as he moved in and out of her with long languid thrusts. Finally, Tony let go of Ziva's chin and lowered her slowly back to lie of the desk. He continued a few more thrusts in and out of her before pausing and holding himself still.

Tony lifted one of Ziva's legs and hooked it over his elbow. He did the same with the other. "Is this okay?" He thrust slowly into her to let her feel.

"That feels so good." Ziva closed her eyes and lifted her hips higher off the desk.

Tony growled and started to thrust sharply into her. "What feels the best?"

"Angle my hips higher."

Tony moved Ziva's ankles onto his shoulders and snaked his hands under her hips. He angled them up at a sharp angle and increased the intensity that he thrust into her. Ziva started to moan a writhe under him. Tony inched one of his hands between Ziva's legs and pressed hard on Ziva's clit.

"Tony, I am so close. Watch me come."

"Hook your feet around my neck." Tony ordered her.

As soon as she was secure Tony moved the hand under her hips. This helped him stabilize her hips as he pounded into her faster and circled his fingers over her clit. Ziva screamed his name as her body jerked and she came with harsh convulsions. Tony thrust a few final times into her before he tensed and came so hard into her it was almost painful.

He groaned with the force that contracted every muscle in his body as he pulsed into her. Ziva pressed her legs together and gave Tony something to lean against as he came before collapsing forward.

Tony let his breath slow then took his weight off Ziva's legs and stood tall. He spread Ziva's legs wide so he could look at her spread out in front of him.

"You're so beautiful."

"I appreciate you saying it, but I am not really that beautiful."

Tony took Ziva's chin in his hand and pulled her face to look at him. "Yes you are." He told her sternly. His fingers moved to touch her hair. "Especially right now. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I've always thought so."

**I hope nobody minds SMUT:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not quite sure what was going on with me, but I wrote nothing but SMUT for a week straight. This story does have a plot…later. But for the next few chapters enjoy the sex.**

Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand down the street. Ziva wanted a tour of the beautiful town and Tony was showing her the highlights.

He stopped in front of a small shop with a pale blue summer dress displayed in the window. "You'd look great in that." He told her. "I love it when you wear little dresses."

Ziva turned and flashed him a smile before dragging him towards the store. Ziva stopped in front of the door and turned to face Tony. She spoke to him like a child. "If you are a good boy I may even let you dress me." She laughed adding to the playful tone of voice. She turned to walk into the store, leaving Tony breathless behind her.

Ziva stood in the middle of the little boutique packed full of summer dresses. "Which ones do you like?" She purred to him.

Tony smiled at his luck and sped around the store grabbing dress after dress for Ziva to try. "Can we get a dressing room." He called urgently to the woman at the register as he zigged and zagged through the racks picking out items for Ziva to try. Ziva laughed and exchanged a smile with the young woman who had come out from behind the register to help them.

Tony deposited an armful of dresses to the saleswoman, then led Ziva to the back of the store. The woman showed Ziva into a large dressing room and began to hang the dresses on various hooks. "Please let me know if you need any help." She told Ziva. Then she leaned in and spoke quietly, "He can come in here with you since no one else is in the store. Just be quiet." She winked at Ziva, who blushed back at her.

Tony pushed past the saleswoman exiting the fitting room with another huge armful of dresses. She held the fitting room door open for Tony, inviting him to join Ziva inside. Tony bolted into the room with Ziva, smiling like an idiot, holding an armful of women's dresses. Ziva laughed at the image in front of her then gave into the moment and started unbuttoning her pants to start trying on the bounty Tony had chosen.

They walked out of the store 45 minutes later with four large shopping bags. Ziva was wearing the blue dress from the store window, and she had to admit it did feel great to be wearing a light summer dress instead of her heavy pants in the heat. She bought eight dresses. Tony bought her five more, despite her protests. He simply wasn't taking 'no' for an answer and insisted on buying her a particularly expensive dress that he loved on Ziva. He told Ziva that these dresses were as much for him as they were for her.

They continued down the street with the bags of purchases. Tony carried three large bags and would only allow Ziva to carry a single smaller one. He was more excited about her new clothing than she was. They only made it past a few more storefront before Ziva stopped abruptly in front of a fancy looking spa. A large sign in the window advertised Brazilian waxes.

"Does that feel good?" she asked him.

"It feels amazing…afterwards. But I've heard it hurts like hell to get it done." He told her.

"Well…this is a weekend of firsts…"

She led Tony to the front desk of the spa. "Could I get a Brazilian wax?" She asked the receptionist.

The receptionist clicked through the computer in front of her. "We could do you in 10 minutes." She offered.

"Okay. Can he come in with me?" she asked.

"That's up to the waxer. You'll need to ask her." The woman responded.

They took a seat in the waiting area and Tony stroked Ziva's leg. "You really don't have to do this for me." He told her.

"I have heard that the benefits are for both parties." Ziva said with a smile. She leaned forward and grabbed a fancy flier off the table of magazines. "Tony, there is a concert on the beach tonight. Can we go?" she asked brightly.

Tony strangled Ziva in a hug. He kissed her cheek. "Of course we can go."

A friendly looking woman called Ziva's name a few minutes later. "Can he come in with me?" Ziva asked. "This is my first time."

The woman smiled. "Okay. Just follow me." She led them into a tiny room and instructed Ziva to strip from the waist down and lie on a paper covered table.

Ziva stripped off her new dress as Tony snooped around the room. He stuck his finger in the wax and brought the coated tip up to his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and licked the wax to test its taste. He cringed at the terrible taste.

Ziva laughed. "Serves you right. Get your fingers out of my wax." A knock sounded on the door. Ziva called out that she was ready.

The woman took one look at Tony's wax coated finger and laughed. Tony grabbed a tissue and tried to wipe off the evidence. The wax was still wet and the tissue stuck to his finger. He gave the woman a guilty look. She smiled and laughed again. She took Tony's hand and removed the wax by using the specially designed strips. She turned her attention to Ziva. "So this is your first time?" Ziva nodded. "I'll be as gentle as possible. Maybe your boyfriend would like to hold your hand." It was more of an order than a suggestion. She clearly wanted Tony away from the wax and out of her way.

Twenty minutes later, through a lot of pain and a variety of contorted positions, Ziva was completely hairless except for a thin strip down her front. The woman left Tony and Ziva alone in the room so she could get redressed.

"How was it?" Tony asked. "I didn't know how flexible you were." He referred to the variety of positions the waxer has asked Ziva to perform.

Ziva groaned. "That really hurt."

"Can I look?" Tony asked with overwhelming excitement.

Ziva rolled her eyes but nodded at him. Tony put a hand on each of her knees and spread her legs wide to look at her newly waxed skin.

"Wow." Tony said in appreciation. "Is it sore?" He brought a finger down to her lips and ran it along her folds.

"Oh." Ziva yelped at the fantastic feeling.

Tony smiled and brought a few more fingers to stroke her. "Your skin's so soft." He teased her with his fingers. "Does that feel good?"

Ziva threw her legs off the table and grabbed for her dress. "We need to go back to the house, now." She smiled at the bulge she saw growing in Tony's pants.

"You get dressed, I'll pay." Tony rushed out of the room to pay the bill and get them home as fast as possible.

Ziva snuggled up to Tony's side between the shopping bags he carried as he power walked them back to his aunt's house. "I like how this feels." She said referring to her newly hairless skin. "I might keep doing this. It feels so light." She teased Tony and wiggled her hips back and forth. Tony groaned and sped up his walk, desperate to get a better look at her and her new style.

Tony dumped the shopping bags on the floor as soon as they entered the house and tossed Ziva over his shoulder. Ziva laughed as he jogged her into the dining room. He placed Ziva carefully down on the table and flipped up her skirt. He slid her panties off her legs and knelt down between Ziva's thighs to look at her newly hairless core.

"Oh Ziva." He slid a finger across her lips. Ziva hissed is response and let her knees fall out to the side. He explored her folds with both hands. "You're so soft." He brought his mouth down onto her and Ziva cried out as her back arched off the table. He pulled his mouth away and smiled at her. "It feels good?"

Ziva snaked a hand into Tony's hair and pulled his mouth back between her legs. She yelped at the pleasure. Every sensation was increased exponentially.

"Definitely…doing…this…again." She said as she started to pant as Tony worked his tongue over her sensitive skin. Her fist tightened in Tony's hair as she quickly built up to release. Tony thrust his tongue inside her and circled it around as his finger pressed into her clit. Ziva whimpered and Tony knew she was close. He moved his mouth up to her clit working his tongue into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Ziva yanked his hair harder and he inserted two fingers into her as deep as he possibly could. He pressed against her inner walls and sucked and tongued her clit. He loved how soft she felt. He couldn't wait to slide his cock into her. Ziva came with a jolt. Tony hummed with his mouth around her clit and Ziva yelled again as her body jolted a second time.

Tony couldn't wait any longer and he stood up and dropped his own pants to the floor. He held her hips up and slid the tip of his cock up and down her hairless folds. "So soft." He said out loud. He loved this wax. Not only was Ziva soft and sensitive, but he could also see exactly what he was doing. He slid his tip in and out of her a few times just reveling in how perfectly he could see his cock move into her.

"Tony." Ziva begged him. Tony angled her hips up and watched as he slid the full length of himself into her. It felt like heaven to slide into her. He pushed Ziva's knees back and tight into her chest and leaned over them as he moved in and out of her.

She felt incredible. She was so slick and tight, and somehow this wax made everything feel more amazing than he'd thought possible. He looked down at Ziva lying under him. She was so beautiful. Her dark curls spread out around her head on the table. She looked gorgeous in the dress he'd picked for her. But nothing was more incredible than how she looked up at him. A smile played at the corners of her mouth and she looked blissfully relaxed. Her eyes told him that she trusted him, and she wanted him exactly where he was right now. He knew he was in love with her.

Tony held himself deep inside her and took a short break. He wanted to last. He wanted to keep watching himself slide and out of her. Ziva rocked her hips a few times. "Are you still hard?"

Tony rocked in response. "Yes."

A devious smile spread over Ziva's face. She pushed him back and jumped off the table. She grabbed a throw blanket from the room and tossed it to Tony.

"Have you ever had sex on the porch?" She wore a devious grin.

"Um. No. It's the middle of the day. Everyone would know. The porch is two feet from a sidewalk full of people."

"I have an idea."

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him into the front room of the house.

"Ziva. It's the middle of the day and hoards of people will be walking by only feet away." She turned around and smiled at him giving him a quick wink.

When they reached the kitchen Ziva turned to face Tony and wrapped the blanket around his hips a single time. She adjusted it so the opening faced to Tony's front. Then she dragged him out onto the porch and over to the railing closest the people passing on the sidewalk only feet away. Ziva leaned back against the railing and lifted her lips to Tony's ear.

"Wrap the blanket around me too."

Tony carefully extended the blanket to include her in the cocoon without exposing his naked front to the passing crowds. Ziva pulled up higher so it covered not only her waist, but her back too.

She reached her hand to grip Tony. He was glancing nervously at the passing pedestrians and his stiffness was starting to soften.

Ziva whispered into his ear. "I am dripping down the insides of my legs." Tony gulped. "It feels so good with my new wax. Do you want to slip into me again?" Her lips trailed down and she bit into the skin under his ear. Ziva smiled as she felt Tony grow hard in her hand.

She spun back around to face away from Tony. She lifted her skirt over her ass and pressed it back into his now very hard cock. Ziva took the blanket from Tony and took over the job of holding it wrapped around them. Tony didn't waste time and used his now free hands to guide his cock between Ziva's legs. He pushed up into her as Ziva pressed her ass back to take him deeper. The sighs they each expelled were in perfect synchronization.

Tony moved his hands to wrap around Ziva and he lowered the blanket down to Ziva's waist and pulled her back into him. Ziva bit her lip and wrapped her hands over his.

Tony dipped his head down to kiss Ziva's neck. He moaned as Ziva clenched her walls around him. "Oh god. This was a good idea." He said as his breath hitched. Ziva inched Tony's hands apart until the front of the blanket and exposed Ziva's front in her innocent summer dress.

An elderly couple approached the porch railing. Tony tensed in panic and tried to pull back from Ziva. She reached an arm back behind his head and gripped a fistful of his hair.

"Do not dare." She warned him.

The older woman spoke. "We are sorry to disturb you, but could you give us directions to Atlantic Street?" She asked.

"Sweetie," Ziva cooed. "Is that the one two streets down?" She was having way too much fun with this. Tony nodded into her shoulder. Ziva pointed in the direction the couple needed to head. "Just walk two streets down and it will be on your right."

"Thank you so much." The woman thanked Ziva. "And if I may say, the two of you are a beautiful couple."

"Awww. That is so nice if you to say. Right, baby?" Ziva shifted her hips driving Tony crazy with pleasure. He clenched his teeth and nodded vigorously at Ziva's words.

As the couple walked away Tony relaxed. "They had absolutely no clue what we were doing." He said happily. "This is so hot." Tony declared. He latched his mouth back onto Ziva's neck and let his hips move in slight waves. "I never pegged you as being into this." He said into Ziva's ear.

"This is another 'first' I am experiencing with you." She told him.

"Oh god Ziva." Tony grew harder inside her. "We are going to do this everywhere."

"That sounds good to me. But right now, I think I would like you to take me inside."

Tony pulled himself out of Ziva and covered himself with the blanket, making sure to flip her skirt back down to cover her.

He followed Ziva back into the house. The second they made it inside Tony dropped the blanket and grabbed Ziva's hips, moving her quickly towards the kitchen table. He bent Ziva down over it and growled as he thrust himself sharply into her. Tony never let up, keeping a relentless force and pace until Ziva was panting and he was hanging on by a thread. One last hard slam into her sent him reeling as he emptied what he had left deep into her.

They both took a few moments to catch their breath then Tony spun Ziva around to face him. "Was that really your first time doing something like that?" He asked.

"Yes. But hopefully not my last." She smiled and winked at him.

"You're incredible." He told her before leaning in and placing delicate kisses on her forehead, each eye, her nose, and then her lips.

Later that day they headed back to the farmer's market to restock on tomatos. Ziva reached her head up and kissed Tony's neck while he sifted through the heirloom tomatos.

"Vince." The woman at the register screamed. "You owe me 20 bucks. They are together."


	9. Chapter 9

**More Tiva SMUT. Those letter are not capitalized by mistake. This is not for children. Enjoy…**

Tony woke up spooning Ziva and pressing his considerable erection into her ass.

"Tony, what if I wanted to try something new? Would be okay with that?" Ziva's words sounded bolder than she felt inside.

"Sex on the roof?" He joked back to her, as he rolled against her back and let his hands wander over her skin.

"We can get onto the roof?" she asked excitedly.

Tony laughed. "Let's put a pin in that. What were you going to ask me to do?" He was intrigued, and he knew he was going agree to whatever she asked for.

She arched her back and pressed her ass into his cock. "Tony, I want you in both places."

"Oh." Tony replied as her meaning dawned on him. "Are you sure?"

Ziva rocked her ass against him. "It can be quite pleasurable, right?"

"I didn't know you liked that." Tony moved his fingers to where she wanted him.

"I have never done it. Just go slow." She asked nervously. "I want you to be my first."

Tony kissed Ziva's neck as he nudged her legs wide. He thrust into her core from behind finding her already slick and ready for him. The idea that he'd be her first touched him so deeply, and sent so much blood to his already substantial erection, that he couldn't hold off.

Ziva moaned at the feeling of him filling her. "I want to do it now."

He tucked a rogue curl behind her ear. "Ok. But it's better if I don't have an urgent need to be inside you, like I do right now."

"Well then I should take care of that." Ziva purred. She pulled away from Tony and flipped him onto his back to straddle him. She dropped herself onto him taking him hard into her.

"Don't worry. I won't last long with you looking like that." He promised her.

Ziva set a relentless pace. It was the morning and Tony couldn't last long with her riding him as hard as she was, and looking so stunning over him. He tried to slow her down, but Ziva was on a mission.

"Do not hold back." She told him. She clenched her walls around him and rode him without mercy. She wouldn't even let Tony touch her and try to get her to come with him. She was single-minded. She wanted Tony to come so he could move on and do what she wanted him to. Tony came into her as he thought about what she wanted him to do. And he'd be her first. That thought sent him pumping into her in no time.

Ziva lay on Tony's chest giving him a chance to recover. She was letting her hands play across his skin in that magic way she touched him. She made little moaning noises into his ear as she let her touch bring him back to life far sooner than he should have been able to. Ziva smiled into his neck when she felt Tony growing hard again.

"Tony, I want to do it now." She let her nails press down hard into his skin as she drew them across his hipbone.

"I would never have guessed that." Tony told her sarcastically.

"Will you go slow?" She let the tone of her voice tell him how nervous she was.

"Of course I will." Tony stroked Ziva's hair. "You tell me how you feel. I'll go as slow as you need. I need to get you ready first."

"What should I do?"

"Just look beautiful." Tony placed a kiss on her forehead and slid down her body.

Tony sat back on his heels between Ziva's legs. He spread her knees wide and placed each of Ziva's bent legs up and over his thighs.

"You're so beautiful." Tony stroked her legs and looked down at Ziva. Except from her nervousness at what he was about to do, she was completely relaxed and spread out before him.

His hand wandered between her legs and softly massaged circles on her clit. Ziva moaned and arched her back. Tony's other hand came to join him and he inserted his pointer finger inside her. He needed it coated with moisture. He worked her with both hands and she started to write beneath him. She was close. Tony withdrew his finger from inside of her and increased his assault on her clit.

Ziva was breathing heavy now. "Right there, Tony."

"Good girl. Come for me." He smiled down at her. He loved to watch her. Ziva's body went rigid as she came for him. As soon as she came Tony slipped the first inch of his finger into her ass. As he did this he increased the pressure on her sensitive clit. She didn't even notice his finger inside her as her orgasm increased in intensity. He slowly pushed his finger farther into her. He increased the intensity on her clit on last time as he pushed his finger all the way into her. He held it there as he decreased his assault and let her ride out her pleasure.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked her.

"Tony, let me come down from this one." She laughed.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He wiggled his finger in her ass and she looked back at him with shock.

"I did not even feel you do that." She circled her hips around his finger.

Tony slowly worked a second finger into her.

"That feels strange." Ziva stiffened.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Ziva forced her body to relax. "No."

Tony stroked Ziva's stomach as he held his two fingers inside her and waited for her to adjust to the intrusion. After she'd adjusted, he started to work a third finger into her.

"Tony, I am ready enough." She assured him.

"It's going to feel…strange. It's going to be uncomfortable, until you adjust." He warned her.

"But it will be you. And I want that."

Tony lifted Ziva's legs from his thighs and bent them into her chest. He leaned his torso over them to hold them in place and to curl her ass up so her back was slightly rounded. He gripped each of her hip bones and brushed his thumbs over the sensitive skin.

Ziva smiled up at him. "I am ready."

Tony positioned his cock over her little ass and held it there. "I'll go slow. Just tell me how you feel." He pressed only the very tip of himself into her. She was incredibly tight. Tony wished he'd spent more time preparing her.

"More." She asked him. Tony pressed the first inch of himself into her. He stopped and held himself in place.

"I am okay. I can take it. Just do it." Her words were bold, but Tony could see a muscle in her face twitching giving away her discomfort.

"Ziva, I don't want you to push through this. I know you can handle pain. I want this to be good for you. Please tell me how you feel, not what you can handle."

"It hurts." She confessed.

"I'm going to hold myself here. It will take a bit for you to adjust. The pain will pass." Tony took one of his hands to her breast and teased her nipple the way she liked it. Ziva closed her eyes and smiled as her nipple hardened into a tight peak. He snaked his hand to her other breast and repeated the same action. He reached his hand down between her legs to flick at her clit and distract her from the pain.

Ziva moaned. Her eyes opened. "It does not hurt anymore." Tony pressed a bit more of himself into her until he saw a muscle in her face twitch again.

Tony brought his hand to her face to stroke her cheek. "Tell me how it feels."

"It is…different. I have never felt this before. It is uncomfortable. It hurts." She told him.

Tony was so proud of the strength she showed in her honesty. He pressed down hard into her little bundle of nerves until she moaned loudly. He circled his hips feeding a bit more of his length into her. Another muscle in Ziva's face twitched. "I know it's uncomfortable. But the pain will fade quickly. And I can stop anytime you want." Tony tightened his grip on the hand that still held her hipbone. Ziva smiled in response. He held himself still in her.

He could tell when she adjusted by the relaxation in her facial muscles. "More?" he asked.

Ziva smiled and nodded. Tony pushed more of himself into her and continued to inch and wait, and play with her clit until he was almost fully inside her. When he had a little over an inch left of himself he pressed his thumb deep into the center of her nub and thrust all the way into her. Ziva's body tensed and she cringed. He moved his hand back to stroke her cheek.

"I'm all the way in." He told her.

Ziva's lips split into a full smile despite the pain. "You are my first." She beamed proudly at him. "It seems that I have had many 'firsts' here with you." She smiled playfully at him.

Tony split into a grin back at her. "Just wait until it starts to feel good." He wiggled his eyebrows at her promising she'd like it.

Ziva moved a hand to Tony's cheek. "I like you inside me."

"Oh Ziva. I can't emphasize how much I like being here." He promised her.

Ziva circled her hips a few times to test what she was about to tell Tony. "It does not hurt anymore." She was surprised the pain faded so quickly. He rocked a bit of himself in and out of her to test. "No pain." She assured him excitedly.

Tony rocked his hips in and out of her. "How does it feel? Do you like it?"

"I am not sure yet. It feels strange."

Tony slowly moved Ziva's legs and turned her around so she was on her hands and knees. He made sure that he stayed inside her the entire time. He wrapped his hands around the front of Ziva's body and held a breast in each hand. He pulled her torso up so Ziva's body was vertical and he held her against his chest. He nuzzled his lips into her neck and sucked and nipped at her. When he started to move in and out of her in this position Ziva cried out.

"Better?" Tony teased as he continued to rock himself in and out of her ass.

Ziva moaned as her head fell to the side exposing more of her neck to Tony. "That feels good. That feels so good."

"What feels the best? What do you want me to do?"

"Push deep inside me. I like you deep. Right there. Just circle there."

"Reach your arms around behind you and hold your body to mine." When Ziva had a good grip Tony moved his hands from her breasts down between her legs. "Spread your legs for me." Tony helped her inch her legs wider for him. Then he brought two of his fingers to massage her clit. Ziva gripped him tighter and cried out his name. "You like that?"

"Yes Tony. Do not stop. I am close." Her breath was becoming ragged. Tony reached his other hand further between her legs and impaled her with three fingers. Ziva's body jerked. "Just like that."

Tony stilled all his movement and wrapped his arms around Ziva's body. He pulled her up as he stood and carried her into the bathroom. Tony let Ziva's knees rest on the bathroom counter and spread her legs out even wider than they'd been on the bed.

"I want to watch you come." The large mirror behind the bathroom counter gave him a perfect view of her body. He moved in and out of her. His hands went back between her legs and he pushed his fingers deep inside her before he resumed massaging her clit with his other hand. Ziva started to moan and whimper at the onslaught of sensations. He nipped at her neck. Tony's stare was glued to the view of her writhing for him. His cock was in her ass, his fingers deep in her core, and his other hand moved over her clit.

"Tony, I am so close." Her eyes were closed and her breath was hitching. She let her head fall to the side and her hips started to move on their own.

"You look so beautiful. Come for me. Let go and come for me." He jerked his hips to fill Ziva completely. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her and spread his fingers wide as he pressed harder on her clit and increased the speed that his fingers circled.

Ziva's eyes shot open for a second as her entire body tensed in his arms. Then she started to cry out as spasms took over and jerked her body wildly in Tony's arms. Tony didn't let up on his assault. "Good girl. Come harder for me." Ziva's eyes rolled back in her head as she let go, and intense convulsions racked her body. Tony was hypnotized as he watched her in the mirror. She was coming undone for him and he got to watch every second of it. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth open wide. Her stomach was flexing with each convulsion of her body and tight lines of muscle ran down each side of her taught tummy.

Tony had been fighting off his own release to watch Ziva. He fought hard against it as Ziva came completely undone for him.

Ziva was losing all control of her body, and her arms, which wrapped up and back around Tony's head, came down in front of her. She collapsed forward and barely held up her body bracing against the counter on her hands and knees.

Tony withdrew from her ass and thrust his full length into her core. He hit her perfectly. She came again as Tony's cock slid deep inside her and hit the spot she'd opened up to him two days earlier. He held off for another minute as he pulsed on that spot she loved, and she came on and on. He held her hips to keep himself buried deep inside her, circling his tip over that spot.

Watching her come like this was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. Her body was trembling, and her face held a look of absolute bliss. He thought he could see the waves shooting out from the center of her that were rocking her body. A perfect smile played at her lips, which were trembling and twitching with the rest of her. Tony wished he could have held off for hours to give her this amazing ongoing orgasm, but he was only human. He came with a force as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Somehow, he kept his footing to watch her in the mirror. Anything for Ziva, he chanted silently in his head. Anything for Ziva…He watched himself kiss her neck in the mirror and wondered if there would ever be a more incredible sight. Anything for Ziva…

**As the SMUT continues…**


	10. Chapter 10

**More hot SMUT! And some creative ideas…**

Tony and Ziva shared another incredible day together. They cooked, they laughed, and they played house. Tonight was the concert on the beach that Ziva wanted to attend. He actually loved these concerts. He used to attend every year when he'd been young and spent the summers here with his aunt and uncle. It was always a big event. His aunt's friend, Bee, planned the entire evening. A full orchestra set up right on the sand. They played to crowds that flocked to listen on the beach. Tony was almost finished getting dressed. Except he couldn't find his button down shirt.

"Ziva." He called to her. "Have you seen my blue button down shirt?"

"Look in the closet." She yelled back as she pinned back her hair in the bathroom.

"Holy mother of god!" She heard Tony yell. "Ziva, get over here."

She rushed to Tony's side, worried something was wrong. She found him grinning like an idiot with a cardboard box in his arms.

Tony shook the box. "Guess what I found?" he sing-songed to her. "Aunt Rosa is a very naughty girl. I found her box of toys."

"Ewwww. Put that away. I do not want to look at your aunt's used sex toys." She said with a grimace.

"Actually," Tony said with a smile, "it seems like Uncle Nico was the naughty one." He opened the box to display the contents to Ziva. "These are all still in the original packaging. I'd bet good money that he bought these all for her."

Ziva cocked her head to the side. "You want us to use your aunt and uncle's sex toys?"

Tony smiled dangerously. "I wouldn't want these to go to waste. There's some good stuff in here." His smile dared Ziva to come closer and look through the box with him.

She rolled her eyes, but Ziva was curious. She wanted to look. She sat across from Tony in the closet. "Okay. Show me what is in the box." She said reluctantly.

Tony started to root through the box. "I want to see too." Ziva told him. Tony smiled and emptied the contents of the box onto the floor between them.

Ziva lifted one of the packages and studied the alien looking device inside. "What is this?" She asked Tony.

"That's a very bold choice." Tony said with a smile.

"I did not agree to use it." Ziva reminded him.

Tony took the package from her hand and replaced it with a smaller box containing a much simpler looking device.

"How about we try this? It's a We Vibe." He said reciting the name he'd read on the box.

Ziva studied the box and studied each side of the package. "Will I like it?" She bit her lip and gave Tony a sly smile.

Tony growled and stood up dragging Ziva with him to the bed. Ziva sat on the edge of the bed watching Tony tear the toy from the box at breakneck speed. He proudly held the 'U' shaped device up in front of her when he'd freed it from the box. "You're going to love this." He tossed it on the bed next to her as he leaned in to kiss Ziva and press her back on the bed. Ziva lifted her legs for him and Tony pushed up her skirt and tore off the thong she was wearing. He undid his pants quickly and dropped them to the floor without even bothering to step out of them. He was throbbing in anticipation.

He grabbed the toy and held it over her. "You ready?" He asked. Ziva smiled and nodded.

Tony slid a finger over her folds pleased to find her already wet. He held her lips wide and inserted one end of the We Vibe into her. The other end wrapped around her front making perfect contact with her clit. Ziva let out a gasp as Tony pushed one end of the toy inside her. Then he leaned over her body and slid his cock into her behind the machine. The plastic pressed into her front wall perfectly hitting her g-spot as the other end wrapped around to press into her clit. Tony rocked his hips in and out of her while he held the toy pressed into her.

Ziva moaned. "Tony, I like this." He pressed his cock deep into her and held it in. Another devious smile spread over his face. Then he pressed a button on the machine and the entire thing started to vibrate. Ziva screamed and gripped the comforter with her fists. "Oh god Tony." She started to pant as he adjusted the device into a tighter 'U' so it increased the pressure on her clit and on the sensitive spot inside her. She moaned as he started to move in and out of her enjoying the vibrations almost as much as she was. "Harder Tony!"

Tony lifted Ziva's legs up parallel to his body and pressed her thighs together increasing the intensity of the vibrations on her clit. She started to thrash around on the bed screaming in pleasure. Tony used his free hand to press the 'U' shaped toy deep into her as he started to jerk his hips back and forth.

Ziva screamed as her body went completely rigid and she came as her torso levitated off the bed. Tony pulled her legs open to watch her face contort in pleasure. He only needed a few more thrusts before he spilled into her. He pressed the button to stop the intense vibrations that had driven them both over the edge. He watched her face as he pumped over and over into her. After he'd pumped more than he thought he had into her, Tony collapsed over Ziva on the bed.

Ziva moved her lips to his ear. "We are going to use every toy in that box." She said before she bit into his skin and wrapped her arms and legs around his body to pull him close to her. Tony's body jerked again as another stream pumped into her. He was left breathless on top of her. He had no idea there was anything left inside of him.

Ziva was still lying on the bed recovering when Tony pushed himself back, slowly pulled the toy out of her, and brought it to the bathroom. She heard water running and hoped that he was rinsing the device for later use. He returned with a towel and knelt between Ziva's legs to clean her and wipe away what has started to drip out of her. Ziva jerked and yelped when Tony hit her sensitive clit.

Ziva smiled softy at Tony's kind actions. "That was incredible."

Tony kissed the inside of her thigh then walked to the closet to finish getting dressed. Ziva sighed and lay on the bed in complete bliss. "Maybe we should stay here and play instead of going to the concert." She suggested.

Tony laughed, then took her hand to pull her up off the bed. "I plan in using many more of those toys, later." Ziva pouted, but let him lead her down the stairs. Tony nuzzled up behind Ziva when they were just about to exit the house and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered. He reached into his pocket and took something out. He leaned into Ziva reached under her shirt and between her legs. He moved her panties to the slide and slid what felt to Ziva like an egg up inside of her. He put her panties back in place and patted her clit with his palm. "You're going to love this."

Ziva wiggled her hips. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." He teased her. Tony grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the door before she could ask anything else.

Their time with the toys had made them a bit late to the concert. The only available seating was at the very edge of the beach, and the orchestra had already started to play. Tony sat down and tucked nestled Ziva between his legs. He nuzzled into the back of her neck and wrapped his arms tight around her pressing her legs closed.

Ziva leaned her head back on Tony's shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what you put inside me?" she asked.

"Nope. But you'll find out soon. Just enjoy the music." He held Ziva tighter as she relaxed her head back to rest in him.

She smiled into her neck as he felt Ziva's body rock every so slightly with the rhythm of the music. She turned her head and whispered into his ear. "My favorite part is coming up." She shivered with excitement.

Tony reached one of his arms into his pocket to wait for the part Ziva was anticipating. He knew when it was about to start by Ziva's hand tightening around his arm. As the music changed and her favorite part began Tony pushed a button in the remote he'd been hiding and the egg inside Ziva began to vibrate.

"Oh!" Ziva yelled out.

A number of other people sitting nearby turned to face her. "It's her favorite part." Tony explained to them.

Ziva had a death grip on Tony's arm as the egg vibrated inside her. "Just lean back and enjoy the music." He coaxed her. Ziva relaxed her body back into him, but kept a tight grip on his arm.

Tony was overjoyed with the orchestra's choice of music. He knew this particular piece well, and could even play it on the piano. He used his familiarity with the music to synchronize the vibrations he controlled via the remote. The device had four levels of intensity, and Tony switched between them in tune with the music. Tony used his lips and teeth against Ziva's neck to add to the stimulation. Ziva's head was dropped back on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. She was completely relaxed, enjoying Tony's surprise. A blissful smile covered her face and quiet moans vibrated in her throat. He loved doing this to her. This toy was going to get a lot of future use.

As the song went into its final crescendo Tony hit Ziva with a relentless assault. Her moans turned to small whimpers. "I can't wait to fuck you." He whispered into her ear before he let her earlobe slide between his teeth out of his mouth.

Ziva moved in Tony's lap. "We are leaving now." She commanded him. Her voice said that this was not up for discussion. She turned to face Tony and grabbed his wrist. "Leave it on." She purred to him. Tony growled and turned the toy up to the highest intensity.

Tony chuckled at the way Ziva walked back to the house. Her gait was stiff, and he could tell she was close to an orgasm. When they got near the house he picked her up and jogged her the rest of the way. He carried her directly upstairs and placed her down on the bed. He spread her legs wide and tugged the egg out of her by the string loop. He held it dangling from his hand for her to see as it vibrated wildly in the air. He switched it off and sucked it into his mouth. After he sucked her juices from it he used the loop to pull it out of his mouth letting it pop out. Ziva watched him with a predatory look of pure lust.

"I want to pick what we use next." She told him.

Tony smiled in agreement and followed her into the closet. Ziva kneeled in front of the pile of toys to choose what to use next as Tony knelt behind her and pressed into her back. His hands went to the hem of her dress and he lifted it up. Ziva lifted her arms for a moment to allow Tony to lift the dress off her, then went back to sifting through the toys.

Tony's lips kissed her back as he unhooked her bra. Tony pushed the straps of her bra down her arms as he rocked his cock against her ass. He moaned as he pressed flush into her back and relieved some of the pressure by grinding his hips into her.

Ziva held up a package. "How about this?" She lifted the box to allow Tony to see what she'd chosen over her shoulder.

"Seriously?" Tony asked, a bit shocked. She'd chosen an elaborate piece. He didn't even know what it was. He'd never used something as intense as what she held.

Ziva wiggled her ass against Tony's throbbing groin. "I want to use this."

"Okay." Tony answered, helpless to do anything but agree with her.

Ziva stood up and backed Tony into the bedroom. She lifted his shirt over his head and undid his pants setting him free. Tony stepped out of his clothing as she guided him backwards. "You are so hard for me." She said into his ear. Then she shoved Tony back by the shoulders so he fell back onto the bed. She slid her panties off, standing naked in front of him. Ziva bit her lip and moved one of her hands between her legs and started to rub herself. She knew Tony loved to watch her touch herself. "Tony," she purred and she slipped a finger inside her, "I want you to let me put it on you." She undulated her hips thrusting her finger in and out of her until Tony was in a hypnotized daze.

"Okay." He said automatically.

Ziva smiled and grabbed the package from the floor. She tore it open. As soon as she removed her finger Tony's trance broke and he realized what he'd just agreed to. "Whoa, whoa. Do you even know how to put that thing on me?"

Ziva waved a slip of paper that she'd removed from the package in front of him. "No. But I can read." She winked at him. Ziva walked to Tony and straddled his torso so he could touch her while she read the instructions. He stroked her skin and pushed her body back to press against his desperate erection. Ziva finished reading and gave Tony a devious smile. She pushed back off Tony and held up the elaborate toy. She hooked her fingers inside the ring at the center of the device and stretched it wide.

Tony's eyes grew wide. "Where does that go?"

"I put it around you." Ziva smiled. He demonstrated by pulling the ring over a few of her fingers.

"Ummm. I'm having second thoughts." Tony said.

Ziva pouted. "Tony, you promised." She argued.

"I don't recall making any such promises." He reminded her.

Ziva cocked her head to the side. "You can pick the next toy. Anything you want to do to me." She let her last words linger.

Tony groaned. "Okay. Put it on. What is this thing even called?"

"It is named the 'Rockin Rabbit'." Ziva knelt between Tony's legs and brought the white toy up to his groin. Ziva stretched the ring wide as she brought it over Tony's cock. Tony closed his eyes and cringed in anticipation of pain. Ziva carefully lowered the ring to the base of Tony's cock. When it was down around the base of his dick Ziva slowly let the ring tighten to grip him.

Tony's eyes opened as he felt a pleasant pressure around the base of his cock. "That feels good." He said with surprise seeing it was already in place and not only pain free, but quite pleasurable.

Ziva stood up and straddled Tony taking him deep inside her. She leaned down against Tony's chest and brought one of her hands behind her to snake between them. Tony's entire body jerked as she flipped a switch and the toy began to vibrate between them. Ziva lifted her torso back up and they both cried out as another vibrating piece was sandwiched between them.

The tiny toy was shooting waves of pleasure into each of them and they hadn't even started to move. Ziva clung to Tony and ground her hips into him. The toy vibrated everywhere. A ring fit snugly over Tony's cock and two vibrators worked them. One sat at the base of Tony's cock sending vibrations into his balls, and another vibrator wrapped around Ziva's front and worked against her clit. All Ziva had to do was grind her hips into Tony to rocket over the edge. She started to whimper as she started to come clamping down on Tony's cock. She gripped him to her with a vice-like grip as she straddled him and started to come while her body convulsed..

"Ziva, I need to thrust." Tony rolled her over and started to thrust in and out of her as her body convulsed with the orgasms already washing over her body. Tony thrust wildly into her as the toy squeezed him and drove him insane. "Ziva, I'm close. I need you to switch this thing off when I come." He begged her. She nodded even though she was still in the throes of her own release.

"Hurry Tony. It is becoming too intense."

Tony thrust into her a last time and started to pump. "Switch it off." He begged Ziva. She reached between his legs and turned the violent toy off. The toy stopped vibrating but Tony didn't stop coming. And then Ziva squeezed Tony's balls gently, sending another wave pulsing into her. Tony collapsed onto her. "Holy crap! That little thing is intense. Are you okay?"

"Yes. It was a bit much at the end." She admitted with a playful smile.

Tony pulled himself out of her. "Can you take this off?" he whined to her. Ziva slipped a hand between Tony's legs and slid the toy off his cock. It slipped right off his softening cock. He collapsed back onto Ziva and pulled her in to snuggle. The toys were fun, but all he really wanted was Ziva. Not that he'd say no if she asked him to use more of them, but truthfully, he preferred just him and Ziva.

And as he held her he realized he wanted to die, right here, in her arms. Not right now, and not any time soon. Preferably when he was old and grey. But when the end came for him, he wanted it to be in her arms. And if his end did come soon, he'd die with a smile on his face if she was holding him through it. He was hopelessly in love with her. He smiled. No that was wrong. For years he'd been hoplessly in love with her. His love had been hopeless because their happy ending had seemed impossible. Now, Tony was hopefully in love with her.

**There may be a massive amount of smut in here. But their love is real. The last line of this chapter is the most important.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a completely excessive chapter that is smut solely for smuts sake. This has no need to be included. The idea just came to me and I went with it. I personally think it's hot. But if exhibitionism bothers you, and you don't want to read, please don't worry that you'll miss any vital key information for the upcoming story. If you like it, enjoy…**

Ziva was sitting on Tony's lap on the porch with him buried deep inside her. Ziva had never considered herself an exhibitionist, but with Tony she had the burning desire to be watched. And with her new wax he slid into her so smoothly and easily.

A young kid, in his early twenties, walked by the porch. He paused for a moment to stare at the two of them, giving them a knowing smile before starting to walk away.

"Tony, invite him up." Ziva asked.

"Kid." Tony called. "Come join up here." As the young kid turned and walked towards them Tony pulled himself out of Ziva and put himself back in his pants.

Ziva patted a chair next to where she sat on Tony's lap. "Come sit here." The kid took a seat and smiled at the two of them. "What is your name?"

"Andrew."

"Nice to meet you Andrew. Do you know what we were just doing?" she asked.

"You were having sex." The kid smiled at them.

Ziva leaned her head back to whisper into Tony's ear. He smiled. "Well Andy, the lady wants to know if you'd like to come inside."

"Sure." He answered excitedly.

He followed Tony and Ziva into the house. Ziva pulled out a chair from the kitchen. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you."

"Would you like to watch us have sex?" Ziva said without missing a beat.

The kid's eyes grew wide and he nodded vigorously.

Ziva slinked up to Tony and leaned in for an intense kiss. Tony guided Ziva to the opposite side of the table from where Andrew sat. He spun Ziva around and bent her over the table. His freed his erection from his shorts, then carefully lifted up Ziva's skirt. He didn't mind this stranger seeing his cock, but there was no way he would expose any of Ziva to him.

He pressed his hips forwards filling Ziva completely. She moaned loudly at the intrusion. She clearly liked having an audience. Andrew gulped as Tony grabbed Ziva's hips and started to thrust into her. They were only feet from where the kid sat and he was clearly growing uncomfortable as he hardened from watching their show.

Tony leaned his torso forward against Ziva's back. "Sweetheart?" she asked innocently as Andrew shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Should we let him touch himself?"

"I think we should." Tony responded.

"Andrew," Ziva purred, "please feel free to take yourself out of your pants and touch yourself."

As Andrew frantically worked to undo his pants Tony turned Ziva over so she lay on her back. He pressed into her as the poor kid whimpered as he finally closed his fist around his own cock. Tony rocked into Ziva a few times before pulling her ass high into the air and worked a few fingers into her ass.

"What are you doing?" The kid asked between strokes.

"I'm exploring." He thrust hard into her and Ziva yelled out. "Everywhere…"

Andrew jerked into his hand. "Oh god. She let's you do that?"

Ziva tilted her head back to make eye contact with their young watcher. "I let him do whatever he wants to me." She purred.

Tony smiled. Ziva was having way too much fun with this.

"Ummm. So…" Andrew gulped, "would you share her with me?" he asked Tony.

Tony pulled out of Ziva's ass and slammed himself into her core. He lifted one corner of his lip and actually snarled at the kid. "I'd never share her." He warned the boy. He growled and grabbed Ziva by the shoulders as he began to slam himself into her with as much force as he could muster.

The poor kid started pumping himself as Tony pounded into Ziva so hard that her teeth banged together and the decorative plates in the china cabinet shook started to rattle.

Ziva held up a hand to Tony indicating for him to stop. She swung herself up off the table and padded over to the counter. She grabbed a handful of tissues, which she took and pressed into Andrew's free hand. "I like to finish on top." She purred in the kid's ear. Tony took a seat on a chair no more than three feet from where Andrew sat, wide-eyed, stroking himself as he panted. Ziva straddled Tony and wove her fingers through his hair as he moved her skirt out of the way. He held it free and Ziva sat down hard on his lap, taking him deep into her. Tony fanned her skirt around them so their young onlooker couldn't see any part of Ziva that Tony considered for his eyes only.

Ziva smirked at Tony before she tightened her fists around his hair and set a relentless pace taking Tony in and out of her. Andrew's hand was pumping his length at blinding speed. Tony found himself incredibly turned on by Ziva's enjoyment at the show she was giving this stranger. "I need it harder Tony." She begged. Her words were all a part of the show. Tony knew what she needed, so these breathless words weren't meant for him. "Help me." She cried out as Tony helped by lifting Ziva's and dropping her to pound down onto him. He was slamming into her with a shocking intensity. "Harder." She yelled as she threw her head back and arched her back.

Andrew groaned as he scrambled to cover himself with the tissues as he started to pump streams of cum onto his hand. When she heard Andrew groan Ziva came herself, clamping and pulsing on Tony's cock buried inside her. The smile that spread over her face sent Tony over the edge and he let himself empty into her as her walls milked him. Ziva collapsed forward onto Tony and buried her lips in his neck. His orgasm was intensified as she ran her teeth over the skin of his neck, and then she bit him unexpectedly.. The three of them stayed slumped in place for a few moments before Ziva turned her head towards Andrew and let a single corner of her mouth curl up into a smile.

"Did you enjoy that?" she purred to him. The poor boy stared back at her dumbfounded as his mouth flapped open and closed like a fish. Ziva let her eyes drop to the softening cock the boy held in his hand. Andrew quickly scrambled to tuck it back into his pants. "Thanks for coming?" Ziva said cheerily, laughing at her double entendre. She pulled Tony back to her mouth and made out with him intensely as the boy stood and left the house.

As soon as they were sure that he was out of earshot Tony and Ziva erupted in laughter. "Ziva David." Tony scolded her between laughs. "You are so bad."

She threw her head back and laughed in joy. "I did not hear you complaining." She reminded Tony with a devious smile. "That was fun."

**I warned you that this was dirty.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always, enjoy…**

"I believe that I owe you a free pass. Have you decided what you want to do to me? Is there anything you have always wanted to do to me?"

"I have an idea." Tony walked over to the curtain and untied the sash holding the decorative fabric back. He brought it over to the bed and tied one end to the bedpost. He tied the other around his own wrist. He made sure Ziva was watching and then tugged the tie ever so slightly with his wrist. The knot he'd used to tie the end to the bedpost came immediately undone, freeing his hand. "Only if you're comfortable with it. The knots will come undone with a slight tug. I know you've had bad experiences in the past, and the last thing I want it to be another one of those." He searched her face.

"No." Ziva said bluntly.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I should never have even asked." Tony said. He felt a knot in his stomach.

Ziva took one end of the sash from Tony's hand. His wrist was still tied in the other end. She smiled. "Not like that…" She took the loose end of the sash and tied it to the bedpost in a different knot. Tony tried to pull his arm free, but the knot held tight. He gave Ziva a questioning stare. Then Ziva placed the loose end of the sash in Tony's hand. "I can pull this if I want out. Try it." She urged him. Tony tugged the end of the sash that she'd placed in his hand and the knot slipped undone. He smiled at her. "As long as I can pull my hands free I am okay with any other ties on my body." She assured him. "With you." She added.

"Are you sure?" He asked in shock.

"I trust you."

"Can I blindfold you?" he asked like an excited schoolboy.

Ziva laughed at his excitement. "Yes, you may."

"And you're sure about this? If it's too much I'll stop at any time." He promised her.

"Yes Tony. I am sure. I assume that you have some rope in mind?"

Tony's eyes widened and he bee-lined to the closet.

A woman's voice called up from downstairs shocking them both. "Anthony. It's your Aunt's friend, Bee. We brought pastries." She sing-songed up to them.

Tony stamped his foot and cursed the timing these ladies had chosen to pop in.

"We'll be right down." Tony bellowed down to them before one of them decided to wander upstairs to look for them.

Ziva sat on the bed laughing at Tony's predicament. He was rock hard, and it was clear that these ladies expected him to come down to join them immediately. "Dammit." Tony said to himself. "Of all times." He pulled a shirt over his head and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. He pulled them up his legs and grimaced as he tucked himself inside them. Ziva couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Tony trained an angry stare at her. "Some compassion would be nice." He said playfully. Then he pinched the front material of his shorts and held it out away from his cock as he groaned and wiggled his hips trying get in a more comfortable position.

Ziva reached her naked limbs wide across the bed and took a dramatic stretch to further torture Tony. "I will be down in one minute." She told him. Tony gave her another evil look before he walked out of the room, rock hard and frustrated.

Tony flashed his best 'DiNozzo grin' as he entered the kitchen to find Bee and five of her friends buzzing around. He held out his arms to Bee. "Ladies, it's wonderful to see you." He kissed Bee on the cheek, careful to keep her away from his groin. It was clear she was the leader of this little group. The other women followed her like obedient puppies.

Bee started speaking a mile a minute. "I hope you don't mind that we just poked in unannounced, but Rosa told us that you had Ziva here and we simply couldn't wait to meet her. What's it been for you two now, three years?" Though her words sounded innocent her face, not so subtly, scolded Tony for his failure to yet propose. "Where is your beautiful girl?"

"I am right here," Ziva responded as she descended the stairs and joined the group in the kitchen. She looked incredible in one of the dresses Tony had bought for her. He whimpered as his cock swelled even more. She walked up behind Tony and kissed him on the cheek. She reached her hand into the pocket of Tony's shorts and left behind a small present for him to discover.

Bee shoved the bag of pastries she was holding into Tony's arms as she knocked him aside to get a better look at Ziva. Within seconds, Ziva was surrounded by a ring of women fawning over her. "Anthony DiNozzo," Bee scolded him, "that picture doesn't do this woman justice. She is stunning." Ziva smiled and let the woman fawn over her as she smiled wickedly at Tony.

Bee dragged Ziva over to the table and took a seat next to her. The rest of the group took the remaining chairs. "My dear, you are gorgeous. Tony," she boomed at him, "can you get those pastries ready for us." She ordered him. Ziva laughed. She liked this woman. Bee leaned in close to Ziva as if to tell her a secret, but didn't bother to lower her voice and let everyone hear her words. "We have scolded this boy over and over. We can't believe you don't have a ring yet. We are very disappointed in Anthony." She spoke his name loudly and let it hang in the air.

Tony brought the pastries to the counter as the group continued to school Ziva on everything wrong with men today. He dumped the pastries out onto a platter and started to arrange them to serve. He suddenly remembered that Ziva had left something in his pocket and pulled out a tiny remote that she'd left for him. "Yes." Tony said loudly.

The conversation at the table stopped as all the women turned to face him. "Ummmm," Tony desperately tried to come up with some way to explain his sudden outburst. "Bear claws," he said brightly. "I love bear claws." He said with overdone excitement. The conversation resumed at the table and Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. He studied the tiny remote in his hand. He was at the counter, with his back to the group, giving him the perfect opportunity to figure out the device.

Just as Bee started telling Ziva about her new pug, Tony switched the toy on. "Oh," Ziva said in surprise. She crossed her legs as the toy hit her in all the right places.

Tony smiled. "Ziva loves dogs." He called to the group. He winked at her with a wicked smile. Now it was her turn to suffer.

"You do?" another one of the ladies chimed in. "I breed Toy Poodles. And Black Labs. The poodles are mp passion, the labs are my husbands."

Tony moved the switch further turning up the intensity of the toy. Another gasp escaped Ziva's lips. The woman took this as interest in her words and continued telling Ziva about her little dogs.

Tony slipped the remote back in his pocket and picked up the platter, carrying it to the table. "Who wants pastries?" He said with wicked delight.

Tony placed the platter in the center of the table then went around to where Ziva sat. "Sweetheart," he said innocently, "we seem to be out of chairs. Would you mind sitting on my lap?" Ziva gingerly stood up as Tony inched in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and crossed his arms to reach one hand around each of her thighs. He pulled her legs tight together and pretended to listen intently to the ladies' conversation. The toy was vibrating so intensely that Tony could feel it through Ziva's hips. He grew even harder as he pulled her back against him. Ziva was nodding automatically at the ladies words. He could tell that she was fighting to hold her composure as the toy vibrated intensely between her legs.

Ziva squirmed on his lap. "Tony could you help me switch out the laundry?" Ziva was getting desperate for some relief.

"Of course, sweetie." Tony cooed to her. "We'll just be a minute." He and Ziva booked it into the laundry room off the kitchen.

Tony closed the door behind him as Ziva sat on the machine and spread her legs for him. Tony stalked over to her and freed himself from his pants, slamming hard into her. Ziva moaned in relief. Tony started thrusting in and out of her. "I'm not going to last long. Watching you has been driving me crazy." Tony went for Ziva's neck and bit and kisses her skin. Ziva came for him almost immediately. She'd probably been fighting off an orgasm from the vibrating toy for a while now. She clung to Tony and he walls clamped down on him. Her pulsing along with the vibrations sent Tony pumping into her in less those 20 thrusts. Tony reached into the pocket of his shorts and switched the toy off as they sat on the washing machine intertwined with one another.

"We should go back to the kitchen." Ziva reminded him. Tony groaned as he slowly withdrew himself from her. He knelt between her legs and pulled the toy out of her. He took a dirty towel from the hamper and wiped between Ziva's legs. "Push it out Ziva." Ziva contracted her muscles and the cum he'd pumped into her came out. "That is so hot," Tony said as he wiped her clean. He stood up and tucked his spent cock back into his shorts. He grabbed Ziva in for a kiss and pulled her from the machine to place her down on her feet.

"Am I covered?" she asked him, brushing her skirt of her dress down, before they headed back out to join their guests.

Tony slapped her ass playfully. "Too covered for my taste." She smiled and led the way back to the table swinging her ass with each step.

Tony sat down in his chair at the table and pulled Ziva onto his lap. She leaned back in his arms. They were both relaxed and happy.

Bee smiled at them. "Oh, to be young again." She said, letting them know she knew exactly what they'd just done. When the color drained from Ziva's face Bee waved her hand at the two of them. "That's the way it should be. Enjoy it while you're still young." She leaned in closer to Ziva and put her hand on Ziva's arm. "Rosa always said Nico was great in that area, and she suspected it ran in his family." Ziva laughed out loud while Tony hid behind Ziva's back and tried to will himself to disappear. "I had a terrible sex life with my first husband. And my third." Bee shared loudly. "Those marriages never stood a chance." Tony groaned into Ziva's back. "Oh Anthony, grow up." Bee said bluntly. "We're all adults here and sex is an important part of any relationship. Right sweetie?" She looked at Ziva to agree with her.

"Yes it is." Ziva responded with a laugh. She really liked this woman.

"I haven't seen his 'full monty' since he was a little boy, but even then he was impressive." She said with a smirk. Ziva burst out in laughter.

"Bee! You're killing me here." Tony finally spoke up.

She held up her hands in surrender. "It appears that I'm embarrassing the kids." She said to her group of followers. "We should get going anyway. I'm sure you two have more laundry to do." She winked at Ziva before she stood up and ushered the women from the house. She turned around in the door frame and spoke to Tony. "Did you two come to the concert on the beach?"

"In fact," Tony spoke, "we did. Ziva absolutely loved it." He loved playing with Ziva. She pinched Tony's ass where Bee couldn't see her hand. Tony squirmed and pinched her right back.

Bee leaned in close to Tony. "She's perfect." She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You mess this up and you'll be answering to me." She turned to Ziva. "Keep this one in line." Her face softened. "But I wouldn't worry too much about that. He's absolutely crazy about you." She gave Ziva a final smile before leaving them alone in the house.

"I like that woman." Ziva declared. "I like her a lot."

"She's on her sixth husband. Each one richer than the last." Tony told her. "But she's always been a trip."

After Bee's surprise visit Tony didn't exactly feel like tying Ziva to the bed. He wanted to save that. And even though Ziva told he could do it again, there was still only a single first time. And Tony wanted to save this particular act. Tying Ziva up was one of this earliest fantasies of her. It's the one that managed to last throughout the years. When he first knew Ziva, his fantasies of tying her up had been about domination. But as the years went on it became about trust. Her allowing him to tie her down was the ultimate display of trust. He'd played out the scenario of Ziva tied up beneath him to over eight years. The significance behind what he was doing had changed and evolved, but the fantasy had endured. And he wanted to save this.

And it's not like they didn't have sex. They went around the world and he took her in every room of the house (which was all that more impressive considering the size of the house, and the fact that there were 7 guest rooms). They didn't use any toys or props, Tony just wanted Ziva.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wanted to get as much as possible posted before the holiday weekend. This is the last chapter for about a week. Please enjoy the holiday weekend. I left you with one of my favorite chapters. I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do.**

Ziva woke up to the feeling of Tony stroking her hair. She was lying across his chest, her limbs intertwined with his. She curled closer into him and pushed one of her legs further in between his. She could feel how much he was looking forward to the day by his considerable stiffness.

"Good morning." She said sleepily to him. Their faces were inches apart and he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Good morning to you." Tony smiled back at her. Tony moved one of his hands from her back down to her ass. He grabbed a fistful over the sheets and pulled her sharply up and against his cock. She moaned at the feeling. She wanted him immediately inside of her, and from what she could tell, he wanted to be there just as badly. She rocked her hips against him and gripped tighter around his neck.

"Well then we all agree that it's a good morning." A sarcastic, booming voice came from across the room yanking them both out of their blissful, sleepy daze.

Ziva lunged her body across Tony's torso and reached under the far pillow. Before Tony had processed the action she was facing the intruding voice with a gun pointed in his direction. Tony's swiftly shot to life and moved to cover Ziva. She had sat up to point the gun at the intruder, and since they were both completely naked the sheet pooled around her waist exposing her naked front to him. Tony reached an arm around each side of her body and used his hands to cover her exposed breasts from the intruder.

"Gibbs!" Ziva said in shock as she lowered her gun.

"What?" Tony said in a panicked voice. His hands remained covering Ziva while he peaked around her body.

Gibbs was leaning back in a chair with his legs up on the desk in the room. Tony confirmed his presence, groaned, and buried his face in Ziva's back.

"We have been searching for you." Ziva scolded Gibbs.

"Ugh. Ziva." Gibbs jutted his head to indicate her exposed body with Tony's hands covering her.

"Oh." Ziva pulled the sheet up to cover herself realizing the compromising situation he had caught them in. She turned around and gave Tony a wide-eyed look. They hadn't been caught having sex, but this was worse. He'd seen Ziva wake up curled in Tony's arms, and Gibbs' position had given him a perfect view of Tony grabbing her ass and pulling her against him. This was worse than getting caught in the act.

"Umm. Boss. This isn't what it looks like." Tony spoke automatically and didn't even try to sell his words. They just spilled out of his mouth.

Gibbs inclined his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow asking them not to insult his intelligence.

Ziva's searched Tony's eyes asking him their next move. Tony shrugged at her and decided to drop the act.

His next words came in a confident voice that shocked everyone in the room. "Actually, this is exactly what it looks like. I'm crazy about her." Tony spoke proudly to Gibbs. "We respected your rules. We worked together for nine years, and I've been crazy about her the entire time." Tony linked his arms around Ziva's waist and gained more confidence at the beaming smile she trained down on him. "Finally, I had the chance, and I wasn't going to let that pass." Tony tore his stare from Ziva and looked Gibbs in the eyes. "Gibbs, it's _Ziva_. You know how much I love her." He let his face break into a wide grin. "And dammit Ziva. The safety had better have been on that gun." He scolded her.

Gibbs stoically remained in his angry state for a painful stretch of time before his face softened. He swung his legs off the desk and moved to stand up. "It's about time." He said, letting the hint of a smile creep onto his face. "I've seen glaciers move faster than the two of you. Now, while you two…get dressed, is there somewhere I can get a decent cup of coffee around here?"

Tony answered Gibbs without taking his eyes from Ziva, "Out the door, take your first right, three block, turn left and you can't miss it." His eyes were glued to the proud smile that Ziva blessed down upon him.

As Gibbs pulled the bedroom door behind him he added, "don't take your time." Then he pulled the door shut snugly behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut Ziva dove down to capture Tony's lips.

Gibbs heard the rustle of sheets as soon as he pulled the door shut. He laughed to himself and allowed such a wide smile to spread over his face that it crinkled the corners of his eyes. "It's about fucking time." He said softly to himself.

When Tony and Ziva made their way to the kitchen they found Gibbs reading the morning paper and sipping a coffee at the table.

"Good morning, lovebirds. Took you long enough to play grab ass." He spoke to them without looking up from his paper.

"Boss…" Tony started to explain. "We didn't break any rules. We're not coworkers anymore."

"I didn't say anything." Gibbs added, even though he just had. He took another sip of his coffee and continued to read the paper.

"So what is the plan?" Ziva asked him bluntly. "We both want in."

Gibbs put the paper down and looked at the two of them. "I didn't want any of you involved."

"Since you're here," Tony spoke, "I'm guessing that choice is out of your hands now."

"You guess right."

"Cute entrance." Tony added. "You could have just waited for us downstairs.

"And missed the looks on your faces? Ha." Tony felt himself blush at the pleasure Gibbs was taking in this.

"Let us discuss this over breakfast." Ziva suggested as she walked to the refrigerator. "Gibbs, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled. Just like everything else," he added.

Tony walked to help Ziva prepare breakfast for the three of them. Gibbs smiled as he watched the two of them work seamlessly to prepare the food. Tony opened the cabinet and Ziva took the pans that he held out for her. She opened the refrigerator door handed Tony the various items in an order that allowed him to quickly put them to use. They worked together, with impressive speed, in complete sync.

Tony cracked the eggs and beat them into smooth liquid. He poured them into the buttered pan that Ziva held out to him. He grabbed a spatula and reached over Ziva's shoulder to offer it to her before she even noticed she hadn't was missing it. Tony opened the dishwasher and started to empty the contents as Ziva cooked the eggs. He clicked the washable piece of the juicer into place so he could squeeze some fresh orange juice. Ziva tossed two oranges to him, which Tony caught in each hand. He quickly placed them on the counter to catch the second round that Ziva threw to him. The fourth orange she tossed went wide as Ziva was distracted as she went to move the eggs in the pan. Tony caught it with ease, watching her expressions and not the orange ball she threw.

Tony squeezed the oranges as Ziva cooked the eggs. As he waited for the remaining drops of juice to drip from the juicer he handed Ziva a large platter to transfer the finished eggs.

"Let's use those berries we picked up yesterday." He reminded her.

Ziva's eyes lit up as she made her way to the fridge to retrieve the berries.

Gibbs laughed out loud at the domesticity the two of them displayed. Both Tony and Ziva turned to look at him completely unaware at what amused him. "You two work well together," he said with a sly smile.

"We have been partners for a very long time." Ziva reminded him.

"Yeah. That's it." Gibbs said heavy sarcasm and a final laugh.

Tony and Ziva served an impressive spread before they took their own seats at the table.

"You two are good together…in the kitchen." He added with an intentional hint.

Ziva glared at Gibbs' less than subtle statement. She put her elbows up on the table, interlaced her fingers, and placed her chin on her hands. "Spill." She demanded to Gibbs. "We have been crazy with worry and it is time for you to talk."

Gibbs laughed as he shoveled eggs onto his plate. "Yes, I can see you two have done nothing but sit by the window and wait for my call." He smiled and enjoyed the torture he was inflicting on the two of them.

Ziva grabbed Gibbs' wrist as he lifted a forkful of eggs towards his mouth. Gibbs smiled and glared at her hand until she let go and allowed him to bring the eggs to his mouth.

Gibbs sighed, then started to speak. "These are good eggs." He paused, then continued. "None of you were supposed to be involved. I was promised this was a solo mission."

He ate a few bites before he continued to speak. "Those bastards changed the conditions. I should have seen this coming."

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Who do I hate the most?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Lawyers?" Tony answered automatically.

Gibbs nodded his head. "And what government agency do I despise above all else?"

"The CIA?" Ziva answered.

"And now those bastards are working together. It's my worst nightmare. Once they

had me by the balls they changed the terms. They want you all involved. I can't pull out now. You all resigned for me. The only way to fix this mess is to follow through with whatever they ask me to do." Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table, rattling the plates. "Bastards."

"Boss, we're all in." Tony assured him. "Wherever this takes us, you can count on us all."

"This was all a fucking set up. Parsons was sent to gain leverage. He was never going to be allowed to follow through with the case he built. He was sent to dig, and put me in a position I couldn't get out of."

"They want you to kill someone." Ziva deduced.

"Is that true?" Tony directed his question to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded his head with a defeated look.

Tony clapped his hands together. "Well then what's the problem? Let's get this show on the road." Tony's voice was cheerful, trying to lift the somber mood in the room.

Ziva's stare remained trained on Gibbs, studying him. "The problem is who." She answered. Tony's chest swelled with pride at how smart Ziva was.

Gibbs turned to Ziva and nodded. "This isn't going to be easy, which is exactly why they went through so much trouble to get us. I'm going to need the whole team. Everyone."

"They're all heading up tonight. They're spending the weekend here. Tim, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer." Tony informed him.

"What about Brina?"

"She had a bachelorette party this weekend. It's just the NCIS crew." Tony added.

Gibbs leaned his forehead into his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I hate this. I never wanted them involved."

"We are already involved." Ziva reminded him. "And we all want in."

"Can you tell us more now? Or do you want to wait until everyone else arrives?" Tony prodded.

"Honestly DiNozzo, all I want right now is to lie down and take a nap. I haven't slept in two days." The exhaustion showed in the bags under Gibbs' eyes.

Tony stood up and held him arm out indicating for Gibbs to head towards one of the bedrooms. "We have plenty of bedrooms." The idea of the invincible Gibbs needing a nap shook him far more than he let on. Gibbs grabbed a small bag with some clothing as he followed Tony.

"How about we give him the blue ocean room?" Ziva suggested to Tony. He smiled warmly at her, loving that she said 'we', and he led Gibbs to the largest guest room with the best view of the ocean. It was the room where Ziva had slept the first night she was at the house. It only took one night before she was sharing a room with Tony.

"Here it is Boss. There's a full bathroom stocked with fresh towels" Tony declared as Gibbs entered a stunning bedroom with a freshly made bed. "Can I get you anything?"

Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder. "Nope. This will do just fine. It looks like you and Ziva have been busy." He said with a smile.

Ziva walked in carrying a plate of food. She placed it on the nightstand. It was covered with Saran wrap. "Just in case you are hungry. You did not eat much." She took hold of Tony's arm and pulled him from the room. "Come on Tony. Gibbs needs to rest." She tugged Tony from the room and pulled the door shut behind her.

Tony and Ziva went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess they'd made preparing breakfast. They worked in silence. Tony thought he knew what was on Ziva's mind, but he knew her well, and this wasn't the time to push.

Tony washed the larger platters that wouldn't fit in the dishwasher by hand as Ziva cleared the table. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.

"You told Gibbs that you loved me." She said quietly.

Tony answered without skipping a beat, or even pausing washing the dishes. "That's because I do." He stopped his washing and looked at Ziva to gauge her frame of mind. "Nothing will change." He assured her. "I've loved you for years, so this isn't something new. And that wasn't the 'big declaration'. I don't think we're ready to exchange those words yet."

"I am not ready yet." Ziva confessed to him. She looked terrified and paralyzed where she stood.

Tony went over and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not ready either." He rubbed her back. "Relax Z. We're not there yet." He held her back so he could look her in the eye. "Don't stress about this. I love you but I'm not ready to say those words to you yet either."

"I have never told a man I loved him." Ziva said sadly.

"That's because there's never been a man worthy of you." He smiled at the compliment he'd just paid to himself.

"What if I cannot say it?" She looked so scared. Not scared of the words, but scared that she wouldn't be able to say them. She was scared that she was too damaged to say what she felt.

Tony embraced Ziva in a hug. "You can. And you will." He stroked her hair. "But only when you're ready. I will wait for you for as long as you need." Ziva looked up at him and he felt her release some of the tension she'd been holding. "Do you still want to tell everyone about us when they arrive tonight?" He asked her. They'd discussed their relationship. They both agreed this was real, and they both wanted to tell the rest of the NCIS team. They had planned on telling Gibbs the next time they saw him. They hadn't planned on his ambush this morning.

Ziva wasn't superstitious. But she was a little stitious. She had been the one to insist they keep what had happened in Berlin secret from the NCIS team. She knew that wasn't the reason that things had turned bad back then. But she certainly didn't want to repeat any past mistakes. And this was real. She wanted everyone to know.

Ziva smiled at him. "I am ready. I want to tell them all."

Tony could have kissed her he was so happy. And that's exactly what he did.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. It was so much fun to write.**

**And, plot time had finally arrived. But do not despair, I'm not done with the smut either. There is plenty of that left too. **

**And the line about being superstitious(and a little stitious) is actually something I borrowed from an NCIS episode. I think it was also used on an episode of The Office. I took it from the NCIS episode "Good Cop, Bad Cop" from Season 7:**

**Gibbs tells Vance- "You're superstitious?"**

**Vance responds- "I'm a little stitious."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Plenty of SMUT coming up. But I need to start the plot part of my little story. I have so much to tell. Oh, so much to tell…  
**

Eight hours later Gibbs still hadn't emerged from his room. Ziva had gone up four times to listen outside his door. Each time she heard soft snoring, and left Gibbs in peace. If Gibbs was sleeping in the middle of the day, then he really needed it.

Tony and Ziva were busy preparing a dinner of Chicken Marsala for the rest of the NCIS team's arrival, as Abby burst in through the porch door, followed by the slow trickle of the others.

Abby was clearly well caffeinated, and spoke at breakneck speed. "They wouldn't let me call and tell you…Bugged phone lines, maybe…And it's something that's better delivered in person…I always prefer big new in person…I find phone calls impersonal…I rather someone wait and tell me to my face…But that ride was so long and I feel like I'm going to explode." She took a breath to make up for oxygen she'd forgone to speak.

Abby stopped her rant, freezing in place as she studied Tony and Ziva standing shoulder-to-shoulder preparing dinner. "Oh…my…god." Abby enunciated. "You two had sex!" She yelled in a mixture of shock and joy, openly pointing a finger at them. "Oh my god!" she repeated, as she started to dance in place.

"Wait. What?!" Tim's voice reached a shockingly high octave upon hearing her declaration as he entered the house. Ducky and Palmer filed into the room after him with curious smiles at the new development.

"We have bigger concerns at this time." Ziva told the group. She knew that if Abby wasn't calmed down she might bounce through the ceiling.

Abby raised her hands above her head and waved them wildly. "What could possibly be bigger than this?" She asked excitedly.

"Gibbs is here." Tony told them. "And he needs our help."

"Where is he?" Abby demanded, suddenly serious. "I've been so worried. I need to see him right now. Right now!" She stamped her foot like a child.

"I'm right here, Abby." Gibbs voice boomed from halfway down the stairs. Though Gibbs' voodoo magic probably had him buzzing as soon as the team entered the outskirts of Cape May, Abby's yelling could have woken the dead.

Abby screamed in joy as she ran up the stairs to launch her body at Gibbs, crushing him in a hug. When she finally released him, they made their way down the remaining stairs to join the rest of the group. Gibbs shook hands with McGee, Ducky and Palmer.

"You feeling better Boss?" Tony asked.

"Much better." Gibbs said simply. "Something smells good. You two make a good team." He said slyly.

Abby spun to face him with a huge smile across her face, and an accusatory finger pointing directly at him. "You know!" She spoke at Gibbs, enthusiastically referring to what she deduced had happened between Tony and Ziva.

Gibbs moved his hands together rapidly and sighed something to Abby that caused her to burst out in laughter.

"Hey." Tony scolded them. "No sign language."

"Would you like me to share with the group?" Gibbs dared Tony.

Tony ate his words. "Okay. No _more_ sign language."

"Boss, we have some major developments." McGee told him, reverting immediately to work mode in Gibbs' presence.

Gibbs sighed. "There's a lot to be said and discussed. But let's all take a beat. You've all been in the car for a while, and I'm sure this has been a tough week. We have all night to talk about all these problems."

Tony looked down at his hands coated in raw chicken. "Umm, Z. Would you mind showing everyone to their rooms? Dinner will be ready in about 45 minutes."

They all exchanged knowing looks at the sweet domesticity Tony and Ziva displayed. Ziva surprised everyone by standing up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on Tony's cheek, to everyone's delight. Tony lit up from within and beamed with pride. Ziva turned to their guests. "I will show you all to your rooms. We just made up all the beds, and there are fresh towels in each bathroom."

"Could I trouble you for a glass of water" Palmer asked politely.

"I left a few bottles of water in each bathroom." Ziva smiled, proud that her suggestion proved wise.

"Sweet digs." Abby complimented, as she swaggered into the huge open front room.

"The house is lovely. Each room has a private bathroom. And just wait until you see the views in the morning. The sunrises here are truly beautiful." Though Ziva spoke to their guests she faced Tony, a soft smile trained at solely at him.

She led the group up the stairs to their rooms. Ducky looped an arm behind her back. "This house looks good on you, my dear." He complimented. Gibbs followed the group upstairs to wash up in his room for dinner.

Ziva came back thirty minutes later. Tony was still bent over the counter working on dinner. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and purred into the back of his neck. "Abby would not let me leave. She wanted a detailed account of every second we spent together. She wanted all the dirty details. I had to sneak away when she used the bathroom."

Tony stroked Ziva's arm and leaned back into her slight frame. "Thank you Ziva." He spoke from the heart with heavy sincerity.

"For what?" She let her lips brush against the skin on the back of his neck as she spoke.

"For trusting this is real. Honestly, I was worried you might back out when everyone arrived. I didn't think you'd actually let them know." He held on to one of her arms that wrapped around his stomach, stroking her skin with his finger. He didn't want her to take his words the wrong way. This was Tony's fear. He'd been so scared that she wouldn't want to admit what they were becoming, and that she wasn't proud of what had transpired. Ziva nuzzled into the back of Tony's neck and let her free arm creep under his shirt to run her nails across his stomach. She set him on fire, but put all his concerns of offending her to rest.

"I want everyone to know." She gave his neck a last gentle bite before pulling away to start setting the table. Her words left Tony speechless, and in utter disbelief at his luck, as stood over the food.

Abby bounded down the stairs. She sounded like a herd of elephants. Her platform black boots weren't exactly made for stealth. "No fair sneaking out on me Ziva. I want details."

"Abby." Tony chided her as the rest of the group filed down into the kitchen. "Some things are private."

"Since when?" Abby sighed in frustration. "The one time you don't want to tell us every detail about your sex life is the one time I really want to know. Figures." She said with a pout.

"Well, I do _not _want to know the details." McGee added as walked into the kitchen.

"Oh McGee." Abby spoke bluntly. "Of course you want to know. This is Tony and Ziva. How long have we been betting on this?"

Tony and Ziva both turned to Tim with playfully disapproving looks. He blushed crimson. "How can I help?" He asked quickly, trying to distract them from asking further questions about the bet.

"You could get us all wine glasses from that cabinet." Ziva pointed to the china cabinet where the fancy glasses were kept, with a playful smile still across her face directed at McGee.

"Wine!" Ducky said with vigor as he clapped his hands together. "I brought some. Jimmy, where is that bag?" he asked him.

Palmer walked towards the door and retrieved a bag he'd left on the porch. "Here it is."

"I'm glad I brought the red. It will be perfect with dinner." Ducky added with pride.

Tim retrieved wine glasses from the cabinet as Ducky opened the first bottle. McGee studied the vintage. "Wow. This is really nice wine." He praised Ducky.

"Okay. Everyone get a glass of wine and sit down. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Tony announced.

Abby linked arms with Gibbs and dragged him to sit next to her at the table. "I have been so worried about you." She half reprimanded, half praised Gibbs.

With help from McGee and Palmer, the food was brought to the table. Tony sat next to Ziva. He wanted to be close to her, especially now that she'd both shown and told him that she wanted them all to know. Ziva let her hand creep over to squeeze the inside of Tony's thigh under the table. Her hand felt so right there. He covered it with his own and squeezed it tight.

Everyone piled food onto their plates, complimenting Tony and Ziva on how delicious the food looked. Tony had spent extra time on the presentation, and was even a bit impressed with his finished meal.

Abby took the first bite. "Holy crap this is good. Damn Tony, you can cook. I love us all being together. I've missed you guys so much!" Tony had often wondered if Abby's brain was in a never-ending ping-pong match, shooting thoughts back and forth at breakneck speed.

"It's only been a week, Abs." Gibbs reminded her.

"A week too long." Abby accused him with her fork.

"Speaking of the past week," Tony interjected, "should we discuss this now?"

"Let's just enjoy dinner." Gibbs spoke softly, almost wistfully, which was out of character for him, but appreciated by all at the table.

And despite all that the bad that had happened recently: the uncertainty of their fates, the unanswered questions, the desperate need for information and a solution, this seemingly impossible situation they faced, the stress weighing down on them all, and the automatic desire an investigative team felt to solve any and all mysteries, they took a break as they ate and enjoyed the company they shared.

Abby harassed Tony and Ziva for details about what had happened between them. She slipped and admitted that the ongoing bet about when he and Ziva would happen, involved a pool that had been started when Ziva had first joined NCIS. After so many years the pool had been forgotten. Ducky was declared the winner while they ate, and the money would be ceremoniously presented to him when the entire team was back at NCIS, and only then. Otherwise, Ducky refused to accept the money, which was stashed in Abby's lab.

More wine was poured and more of each other's company was enjoyed. Abby held back from pointing it out, but it was obvious that she wanted to bring up the fact that it shouldn't take such devastating circumstances to get them all together. She let herself simply smile, and filed her feeling of absolute happiness in the moment to carry with her.

After they'd all finished eating, Ziva stood up and grabbed a few plates to carry to the sink. Ducky grabbed her wrist. "No, no, no. You and Tony cooked. We clean." Ziva leaned down and placed a kiss on Ducky's forehead. He wasn't fooled by her attempt to distract him and gripped her wrist tighter pulling her back down into her seat. "This is not up for discussion, my dear. Sit." Only Ducky could radiate such a genuine smile while giving an order.

Ziva reluctantly sat down as Abby, Tim, and Palmer started to clear the table. Ducky refilled everyone's wine glasses and Gibbs supervised from his seat.

Ziva watched their friends buzz around the kitchen and smiled. This was exactly what she wanted in her life. It felt so perfect that it almost hurt. Her chest was tight and ached with happiness. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean against him. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"Awwwwww!" Abby squealed from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and a pair of bright yellow rubber gloves. "You two are so cute. Kiss her Tony." This wasn't a request she was going to give up without a fight. Tony bowed his head down and kissed Ziva on the nose sending Abby into another round squealing and dancing.

Gibbs sat across the table from rolling his eyes and hiding the smile that was creeping onto his face.

Ziva suddenly sat up and grabbed Tony's arm. "We forgot desert."

"No we didn't. I put it in the oven about 20 minutes ago." Tony smiled at her. "You were in the bathroom." Ziva's eyes lit up, and he mouth curved into a soft smile that shone at Tony.

Tony walked over to the oven and tried to peer into the darkness. "Perfect." He announced. "Everyone sit back down."

They'd finished cleaning from dinner and sat back around the table. Tony put on two mitts and opened the oven door. He lifted out a chocolate soufflé, which he placed in the center of the table. He handed Ziva two spoons. She split the soufflé open at the top and Tony poured in a cream sauce as steam escaped.

"Well this is very impressive." Ducky announced as the rest of the guests sat stunned around the table. "That is not easy to prepare. And an amazing presentation." He praised the two of them.

"It is Tony's specialty." Ziva said proudly.

"Wow." Tim said as Ziva passed around plates of the desert as Tony scooped it out. "I'm impressed."

"Well Timmy. I'm an impressive guy." Tony taunted him.

Everyone was served, yet no one would take the first bite, looking at Tony and Ziva for their blessing. "Please start." Tony asked.

"No!" Abby yelled, startling them all and halting everyone in their tracks. "You have to kiss her first. And a real kiss on the lips this time." She demanded.

Both Tony and Ziva rolled their eyes at Abby, but everyone else at the table put their spoons down, even Gibbs lowered his spoon, and stared Tony and Ziva down. Tony leaned in towards Ziva, who leaned in to meet him in the center, to give their little group what they wanted. He upped the ante by placing a hand under Ziva's chin as he kissed her. As soon as their lips parted, spoons were grabbed, and the soufflé was devoured. Except by Tony and Ziva. They stayed smiling at each other with their faces inches apart. Tony's fingers below her chin branched out and began stroke her cheek. This was big for them. This was their declaration in front of their closest friends. And they both found themselves overwhelmed by how perfect it felt to share this with the people at the table.

And when Tony and Ziva finally pulled away from each other to taste the soufflé, it was fantastic. Tony could make the hell out of a soufflé. Tony found Ziva's hand under the table. The squeeze they exchanged was their private conversation. Desert was incredible, but nothing could compare to that kiss.

**Hello, and thanks, to everyone who is reading my little story. I really appreciate the reviews and it makes me want to get new chapters up as soon as I can. Can you believe that my boss has the gall to expect me to work during the day when there's important writing to be done (sarcasm)? I really adore this story and I love writing it. **

**I'm also well into another Damon story that is so much fun to write. By now it should be clear that I'm Tiva all the way to mayday. But I have a soft spot for Damon. If you've ever been intrigued by him maybe give my 'Jack Knife' story a chance. Don't be thrown off by the beginning. I'd never end without Tiva together. It's actually a Tiva story in the greater scheme. And what happens in 'Jack Knife: The Aftermath' is a significant part of my Tiva wedding (already with much written, and coming sometime soon).**

**And please excuse any minor details I may have gotten wrong in my story. Unfortunately, I don't get to write full time and research every detail of my story. Please forgive any mistakes about cooking, etc…Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And the plot thickens…**

After dessert was finished, the plates cleared and washed, the inevitable conversation couldn't be put off any longer.

Gibbs started. "Abby, tell us what you found."

"Aww, Gibbs. Can't we just have a little longer? This has been so much fun." Abby whined. "We don't do this enough. And I hate that it takes something horrible to bring us together."

"Abby." Gibbs scolded.

"I found a print on the box with the severed head. When I ran it last week it didn't come up in any database. But when I ran it again this week I got a hit. It belongs to Adam Eshel."

Tony and Ziva both stiffened. The team knew that Adam had been Ziva's contact in Berlin, but they did not know about Ziva's night with him in Israel when she went to bury her father.

Their reaction did not go unnoticed and all eyes turned in their direction. "Who is this guy?" Gibbs demanded.

"Adam is in the Shin Bet, the Israeli Security Agency. It is Israel's Internal Security Service. Adam is 'Yamas', part of their special operations unit. It is basically the secret border police. Think of The Mossad as Israel's CIA, and Shin Bet as their version of the FBI. I can assure you that the print is not his." Ziva said confidently.

"Umm." Abby interrupted. "My results would beg to differ."

"We can't trust anything we find in any digital databases." Gibbs said as he turned to Abby. "You need to get a live print from him to compare to what you found on that box. The CIA is involved in this, and we know they're not beyond fixing results."

"It is strange that the hit didn't show up in my search last week. When I ran it again I got a hit almost immediately. It's hinky." Abby added.

"Well, we're all about to enter the twilight zone. I need you all to know that none of you need to be involved in this. In fact, I'd prefer you all stayed out of this." He turned to Jimmy. "Palmer, you're out."

"What!" Jimmy said in offense. "Why? You don't trust me."

"No. This has nothing to do with that. I am very proud of you, and this could blow your chances with Brina and your upcoming plans. Would you like to share the good news with the group? I think we could all use some good news."

Jimmy smiled. "Brina and I want to adopt a child. We just filed the application. It will probably be awhile until we get a child."

Abby and Ziva squealed and well wishes were exchanged by all.

Gibbs spoke directly to Jimmy. "What you're doing is more important that this. Family is everything. Any investigation, any red flags, will blow your chances at getting a child. You have one chance to make a first impression, and if you're declined they won't ever consider you two again. I won't have that on my conscience. You're going to be a great father, which means that you're out. Do you understand?" Gibbs asked him.

"Yes sir, and I appreciate you protecting Brina and I. If it were just me I'd be headfirst into this with you. But it's about Brina too. And if I'm needed you all know where to find me. I think I'll head up to bed now. I don't want to overhear anything." Palmer said with his best attempt at tact.

"You've got a huge TV in your room. And a DVD player." Tony told him. "I left you a few DVDs."

Palmer made his way up the stairs to probably call Brina and tell her how much her loved her.

As soon as he was safely out of earshot, Gibbs began. "Now it gets real. I don't think the print Abby found belongs to Adam Eshel. I think he's being set up to take the fall."

"Well," Tony said casually, "that's too bad for him. We all take a hit for the team once in awhile."

"Tony!" Ziva scolded. "That is beneath you."

Abby and Ducky exchanged quick glances. They'd definitely be discussing their theories of Adam's involvement later.

Gibbs continued. "Unfortunately, we might not have any control over this. The US government has fucked up big time, and some people will pay for it. We'll do what we can, but who knows what's already in play."

"So what do you know, Jethro?" Ducky asked. "What can we do to help?"

"Right now, what you and Abby can do is go to work and do your jobs. Abby, I need you to hold off on reporting the match print match. Don't disclose what you've found unless directly asked by someone who you have to tell. Also, don't look any further into the case unless you're ordered to. Act normal, and don't draw unnecessary attention to yourselves. I hate this, but I'm going to need you both later to help cover this up."

"Come on Gibbs." Abby asked bluntly. "Tell us what you know."

"I'm being used by the CIA, and the Attorney General to clean up their mess. Parsons' investigation was not by chance."

"Duh." Abby added.

Gibbs gave her a glare, then continued. "He was sent to take me down. At least that's what he was told. In actuality, he was sent to dig up dirt on us all that the government could hold over my head as leverage. I'd happily go down for this myself, but they won't just take me. They'll take us all. That's what they're holding over my head. They'll end all of our careers, even lock us up, or give us all a clean slate. All I need to do is take care of someone for them."

"Okay. Then just shoot the target and let us all get on with out lives." Ziva said simply.

"That's what I'd like to do. But they didn't go through so much trouble for an easy hit. They expect the full treatment. Evidence will need to be fixed, and autopsy reports fudged. And I have no idea how to find the target."

"Who's the target?" Tony asked.

"A royal fuck up by our own government. I know it's a man, and he's currently on US soil. I know he's Iranian. I do not have a name. I'm still piecing this together and I need your help. I know our government made a deal with him. The Attorney General gave him full immunity. That's why taking him out is such a big deal. The government will deny any involvement. They've been smart and they have full deniability of any connection with me. The severed head of Chad McBride is key. I'm working with his Commanding Officer, Captain Wayne. Basically, we're on our own. If I fix this problem for the government we're all off free. If not, we all go down."

"So," Abby stood up with a jolt. "Do we start now?"

"No." Gibbs said. "We don't. What we do is enjoy our weekend. We start on Monday. This weekend is for us." Confused faces stared back at him. Nothing ever stopped Gibbs when there was work to do: not weekends, hours, obligations, holidays, or even weddings. Gibbs smiled at the looks of shock. He continued to speak in a softer tone. "This is different. I can't promise we'll all get out of this. Maybe I'm growing soft as I get old, but my priorities are all if you. We can wait until Monday to start our investigation. What I can't promise is that we'll have _this_ again, all of us together. It's Friday night, and we're in a beautiful house on the beach. You all deserve this. Let's make the most of it."

They'd all known how serious this was. Hell, Tony, Ziva, and Tim had resigned. They'd taken responsibility for actions by Gibbs that could bring them to trial. But to have Gibbs speak like this, and not to have let Palmer help, brought it to a new level. They all remained staring at Gibbs, looking for instruction.

Gibbs smiled again and relaxed his body. "Now everyone get to bed right away. I hear there's this thing people do where they relax on the beach." He smirked slyly. "I'm hoping one of you can teach me how to do that tomorrow. I hope it's not hard to learn, you know that saying about teaching an old dog new tricks. But I sure as hell am going to try. And now that I know Tony can cook I expect him to grill for us tomorrow evening." He winked at Tony. The faces around the table started to soften into smiles. "What the hell are you all waiting for? I said get to bed." He spoke in a playfully demanding voice. Then he pushed back from the table and headed upstairs. "I expect eggs tomorrow for breakfast." He called back to Tony and Ziva. They all smiled and got up to follow Gibbs' orders and head to bed.

After everyone was safely in their rooms for the night, Tony closed their bedroom door behind Ziva. She spoke without waiting for him to ask. "I have not spoken to Adam. I would tell you." Ziva walked up to Tony and wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled into his neck and pressed herself against him.

"I believe you. I trust you, Ziva." He was sincere. She would have told him if Adam had contacted her. But the reintroduction of _him_ into this mess was going to bring up certain things he'd rather forget.

"Are you going to dwell on this?" Ziva was concerned that he'd fixate on past events, playing out certain imagined scenarios in his head.

"I'm going to do my best not to." Tony promised.

"Maybe I can help." Ziva leaned back to smile up at him.

"How?" he asked, now intrigued and curious. Ziva let go of Tony and made her way slowly towards the closet.

"I would get your mind focused on something else." She teased.

"And what would that be?" Tony's mouth curved up into a smile.

Ziva stopped in front of the closet doors and turned her head around to look Tony in the eye. "Me." She stated bluntly. She smiled dangerously before turning back towards the closet, pulling open the doors, and disappearing inside.

"And how would you do that?" Tony called to her.

Ziva emerged from the closet with a handful of the ties they'd been planning on using before Bee, and her friends, popped in unannounced. "I was actually thinking you might want to do something to me. Something that I have never let anyone else do before."

"I could be interested in that." Tony's knees grew weak.

Ziva stalked up to Tony until she stood chest to chest with him, looking up at him with a coy smile.

"You've never let anyone do that to you before?" He asked, looking down at her beautiful smile.

"I have never even considered allowing anyone else to do this." She promised.

Tony groaned at the perfection of what she was offering to him.

"This is our night, Tony. I am so happy that our friends know." She paused before continuing to speak in a different, playful tone. "I do fear that I may be a bit loud. I do not want to wake our guests." She stepped back from Tony and flipped the ties into her other hand exposing the blindfold she'd concealed beneath them.

Tony's eyes changed when he saw what he held, but not how she'd expected them to. She expected lust to take over and gloss his eyes. But that's not what she saw. The kindest, most caring eyes looked down at her. They almost broke her heart right then and there. Ziva never thought any man would look at her like Tony was now: like she was the only woman in the world, like she was precious, like she wasn't damaged goods, and like he'd do anything for her. Ziva didn't think she deserved this happiness. But as he looked at her she started to believe.

Tony brought a hand up to Ziva's chin. He pulled her in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He kissed her as gently as one would touch a Faberge egg. Then he pulled back and just smiled at her as warmth choked her insides. She held his stare until she thought her heart would burst. Then she launched herself at Tony. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and placed her down, lying on top of her. He pressed his body into hers and she smiled as she felt how solid his cock had become. And he kissed her again. He kissed her like he could never get enough of her. Ziva pushed him back.

"I want you to do it." She told him boldly. She glanced at the ties that had fallen out of her hand onto the bed. "I am so hot in all these clothes." She teased him. "Could you help me with that?" Tony laughed at his little minx, and her cheesy words, and went to work.

**Hi. Gibbs may have been out of character in some of his actions, but not in my story. This is fan fiction, and Gibbs loves his team. If they didn't know how serious this was before (which they all did) this shows that Gibbs can't promise they'll get out of this. (And we all know he's a softy underneath that hard shell).**

**I realized that I should have been much clearer about my new Damon story. It is not a Damon/Ziva story. I would never do that to Tony. What Ziva and Damon had in 'Jack Knife' was a growing experience for them both. There was never any question that Tony was the one for Ziva. In my new story, however, a significant section will have to do with Ziva telling Tony the truth about what happened between her and Damon. There shouldn't be any secrets between them. And maybe we'll see how much Tony's grown up (hint hint, wink wink). **

**The Damon story is his happy ending. I think of Damon as being similar to Ziva. So, if Ziva's match is Tony, then Damon's match could be Tony's female equivalent. And that's why I love my new Damon story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I bet you thought I was going to skip the SMUT. Nope.**

**What would my boss say if she knew this is what I'm typing into my computer when I'm pretending to work**** Enjoy…**

Ziva lay back on the bed while Tony prepared his ropes.

"Is this your favorite fantasy?" She asked him.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"It did not take you long to choose how you would use your 'free pass'." She teased him.

"Speaking of these 'free passes', how do I get more of them?" Tony asked.

"You earn them." She teased back.

"How?"

"By being a good boy." She gave him a close-lipped smile that almost stopped his heart.

Tony climbed on top of Ziva and straddled her.

"I think we should have a safe word." He suggested.

"If I want you to stop I will simply untie myself and beat the crap out of you." Ziva deadpanned back to him without missing a beat.

Tony looked back at her with a confused expression Sometimes he couldn't tell when she was joking. "I'd prefer a safe word." He suggested again. Ziva smiled playfully and shrugged, letting Tony know she'd just been messing with him. "How about 'licorice'?" he offered as an idea.

Ziva made a disgusted face. "I hate licorice."

"Then it's the perfect word. Just say it and I'll stop immediately." He held up two ropes in his hands. "Will you show me how to tie those knots?"

Ziva held up one of her wrists for Tony to tie one end of the rope around. Then Ziva showed him how to tie the other end to the bedpost leaving a long end piece dangling free. Ziva demonstrated how she'd hold that piece in her hand and if she wanted out she'd pull on it to free her arm. She showed Tony how her knot let her pull against the rope without it coming undone, but a single tug on the loose end piece of the rope would undo the knot immediately.

Tony pulled Ziva's other arm wide and copied her same knots to tie her other wrist to the headboard. He placed the end of the rope in Ziva's hand. "Test it." He asked her. She tugged the end of the rope and the knot came undone. She smiled and held her wrist back up for Tony to retie. "And you're sure that this is okay with you?" He asked her again. "You can tell me to stop at any time."

"Tony, I am fine. I trust you. I want you to do this." She was actually very excited about what he was going to do to her.

Tony reached over to his pile of rope and picked up a blindfold. "Are you sure this is okay?" He asked.

Ziva actually felt a strong throb start between her legs as he dangled the blindfold in front of her. "Yes. I brought it out from the closet myself." She reminded him.

Ziva held her head off the pillow as Tony tied the blindfold in place. He tested to make sure it covered her eyes and was comfortable for her to wear. As soon as Ziva's eyes were covered her other senses went into overdrive. She had no idea what Tony had planned and she was pulsing between her legs in anticipation.

Tony pushed himself back from where he straddled Ziva. He sat back on his heels in between her legs and admired the picture before him. Ziva had let him tie and blindfold her, and he could tell she was excited about it. He brought his fingertips to her stomach and ran them across her skin. Ziva jerked at the surprising touch and smiled. "So beautiful." Tony said as he stroked his fingers across her stomach.

Tony wanted to touch her so badly. He pulled her hips up over his thighs so he could touch more of her body. Ziva let out a gasp as her core brushed against his erection. He smiled, feeling how wet she was, but he had no intention of entering her yet. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, and then back down that same trail all the way down her legs. Ziva moaned for him and started to writhe under his touch. He let his fingertips explore every inch of her body. Ziva let out a gasp each time Tony placed his fingers down on a new spot. The blindfold made his touch electric. When he finally let his fingers tease her breasts she was already panting heavily. Tony played with her nipples and Ziva rocked her hips against Tony's cock. She started to pull against the restraints, but not on the end to untie them.

Tony pulled his body away and Ziva whimpered as he took away his touch. Tony stood up and walked around to the head of the bed. He leaned down and kissed Ziva. She responded greedily, pressing hard into his lips asking for more. He pulled away leaving her desperate.

Tony picked out another rope and ran his hand up and down Ziva's leg. He tugged her leg out flat and tied the rope around her ankle. He stretched her leg wide and tied the rope to the end of the bed. He repeated the same action on her other leg leaving her tied and spread out across the bed for him. The smile she wore on her face was driving him crazy.

"Damn Ziva. You look good." He admired his work as she smiled under her blindfold.

Tony took in few moments to simply look at Ziva, blindfolded, tied, and spread out for him. She was tied out in an 'X'. "X marks the spot." He whispered to himself.

"Ziva." His voice came out sounding like a plea. "You are so beautiful. Do you have any idea how hard it's been all years not being able to touch you?"

He brushed his fingers up her leg. Her body shivered at his touch. He moved up and kneeled on the bed looking down at her from one side.

She truly was incredible. He'd never been more thankful for white sheets. The darker tone of her olive skin was amplified against the stark white sheets. She'd gotten just enough sun in the past few days that she appeared to glow. He'd always known she'd had a great figure. He'd ever seen her naked before on an uncover op that seemed like a lifetime ago. But he'd never had the opportunity to look and study her like he was now. This image was forever branded in his mind, and he couldn't be more thankful.

Though she tried to hide it under bulky, bagging clothing, Ziva was never fully able to conceal the figure she'd been blessed with. Whatever Tony thought was hiding under there was so much better in person. Ziva was petite, tiny even. Her arms were up in a "V" above her head tied to each end of the headboard. Tony loved the tone of her skin. Even the undersides of her arms, which were exposed to him now, were beautifully colored. Tony thought she had the perfect body. The only single thing he'd like to do was put more weight on her. She was too thin. But that had a lot to do with the weight she'd lost weight over the recent months due to all the stress. But aside from the pounds Tony wanted to add to her frame, he thought she was perfect.

Her arms were toned, but her muscles never bulged. Tony let his fingers graze down her arm from her hand to her shoulder. Ziva shivered and her mouth opened slightly. Contrary to what many would probably assume of him, he'd never been a boob man, and Ziva's small chest was the epitome of what he loved. His hands wandered down to cup one of her breasts. Ziva let out a tiny whimper. She didn't have much up there, but they were ideally formed in two small mounds. She had breasts that would always look fantastic, even when she was much older. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and Ziva whimpered again.

His eyes fell to her stomach. Ziva's stomach was unbelievable. Tony could eat every meal for the rest of his life off that beautiful surface. When her stomach muscles flexed, lines would appear in that perfectly female way. Especially when she laughed. Tony loved running his hands across that expanse. Sometimes it was perfectly flat, but then she'd move to one side and he could feel the tiny lines of muscle standing out. He ran his fingers over her stomach from one of her hipbones straight across to the other. Ziva writhed and he watched the lines of muscle dance across her stomach.

Tony could have cried as his eyes wandered lower. He loved her new wax. And somehow, despite being so petite, she still managed to have an hourglass figure. Her waist cinched in, which let her hips flare out. And Tony could never describe her legs. But the way his stomach flipped as his eyes ran down her legs from her hips to her toes happened every time he looked at them. Her body was so perfectly feminine. And just knowing what she could do with it, how lethal those delicate limbs could be, made it even better.

Ziva started to squirm. "Tony." She pleaded with him. "Touch me."

Tony wanted to play with some toys while he had her tied and blindfolded. He pulled the shoebox of toys he'd put aside for this moment from under the bed. He moved to sit between her legs. He sat back on his heels and looked at the contents of the box.

He chose a small toy. He slipped a contoured piece of plastic over his finger. He switched the toy on so that it vibrated, then brought his finger between Ziva's legs. She moaned and smiled wider and he let the little vibrating toy play across her lips. He brought it to her clit and held it there, pressing hard and letting the vibrations shoot through her body.

She pleaded to him. "I want more."

Tony pressed the little vibrating device into her clit and brought his other hand between her legs. He ran his finger over her folds. She was so wet. He slipped a finger, then two into her. He pulled them out and scooted back so he could place his mouth where his fingers had just been. He kept his finger over her clit with the vibrations as he swirled his tongue inside her. Ziva pushed her hips down to take his tongue deeper inside her.

Tony realized that he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He took his mouth and hand away from between her legs. He tried to move as lightly as possible. He straddled Ziva's waist backwards. Tony hadn't 69'd with a woman in years, and this just seemed like the perfect opportunity. He hovered his cock above Ziva's mouth. She was blindfolded, so she couldn't see what was waiting for her.

He pressed the vibrating toy back to her clit and lowered his mouth back between her legs. His chin pressed against the little toy and it made his whole mouth vibrate. Ziva loved it. She squirmed around beneath him. She was making little pleading noises.

Tony moaned into her when Ziva lifted her head off the pillow and wrapped her mouth around his cock. He wasn't expecting that. But of course, his little ninja knew exactly where he was positioned. He figured the dip in the mattress at his knees would give him away, but he didn't expect her to find his cock while she was blindfolded and tied down.

Ziva sucked him deep into the back of her throat. Tony half whimpered half moaned with his tongue deep inside Ziva, which drove her crazy. She sucked hard on him. He lifted his head. "Ziva, no. That's too much. I have a lot planned for you tonight. I need to last."

Ziva started a slow rhythm that Tony could handle. He sighed in pleasure and lowered his head back between her legs. He worked her relentlessly until her body started to tense and she started building to a release. Then he took it all away. He pulled his mouth away, pulled the vibrating toy off her clit, and pulled his cock from her mouth.

"Tony!" Ziva whined.

Tony smiled. He got off the bed and moved to one of Ziva's hand ties and retied it to give her more rope.

"Tony." Ziva whined at him.

He made himself comfortable back between Ziva's legs. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. He lifted himself back upright and Ziva felt the ties holding her legs give. He'd untied them both.

"Turn over." He told her.

"I am tied up."

"I'll help you. Let your arms cross. You have room." He assured her. "I made one of the ties longer."

Tony pushed Ziva's body up the bed and slowly flipped her over. Ziva's arms were pulled tight into a cross as she flipped over. He'd given her just enough rope to turn. But Ziva's arms were still pulled extremely tight.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. He was worried she was pulled too tight.

Ziva lifted her head from where it automatically fell in between her forearms. "I am good."

"Don't forget that we have a safe word. Say the safe word for me now so I know you remember."

Ziva lifted her head again and he could feel the smile on her face. "The safe word." She said in all her smartass glory.

Tony laughed. "Okay. You asked for it." He grabbed underneath Ziva's hipbones and lifted her to her knees. Her arms were pulled so tight that she couldn't lift the front half of her body. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked again. Ziva simply arched her back lifting her ass into the air and relaxed her arms and head into the pillows underneath her. Tony gave her ass a light slap. He heard a little yelp escape Ziva's mouth, and then she wiggled her ass even higher.

Tony sat back on his heels directly behind Ziva. Tony was so hard that it was becoming painful. He wanted to play with some more toys, but he was desperate to be inside her. He used his palms to spread her core wide and ran tip up and down her folds. He groaned. She was so wet, and the heat coming from inside her was too much to resist. He watched as he fed himself into her painfully slowly. Ziva moaned as he filled her.

"How do you get tighter every time?" He inched his legs further underneath Ziva, sat back on his heels, and guided her to sit back on his legs. He circled his hips a few times deep inside her. He ran his hands up and down the expanse of her back. She shivered under his touch. He ran his fingers up to her shoulders and wrapped his hands around them, pulling her body back to take him deeper inside of her. He leaned his body down and speckled a few kisses across her back. He pulled her down on him as he circled inside of her. She started to whimper. Tony ran his hands back down the sides of her body, and then just stroked her hipbones for a few seconds.

Tony reached over to his box of toys and took out a set of silicone anal beads. Tony had never used these before, but he'd heard plenty about their reported magical properties. Spheres of increasing size were attached in a series with a ring at the base. Supposedly, they felt fantastic for the woman when they were pulled out mid-orgasm.

Tony leaned his body back to make some room, and slowly slid his thumb into Ziva's ass. He wanted to make sure she was ready. She moaned and leaned back onto his hand. He removed his finger and slowly started to insert the beads. The beginning started with smaller beads, and they increased in size up the toy. Ziva let out a gasp at the foreign feeling as the first sphere slipped into her and Tony worked the second in. Tony couldn't help his hips from rocking as he worked the strand further into her. Ziva let out a gasp every time a larger sphere slipped inside her. Tony stopped after a few were in. He didn't know how much Ziva could take. His hips were thrusting on their own in shallow motions as he started to play with the beads. He pulled one out of her and then pushed it back in. Ziva cried out.

"Do you like it?" He asked

Ziva nodded her head, which was now pressed into the pillow underneath her.

"Do you want me to put more in?"

She nodded again.

Tony slowly worked another one into Ziva. She moaned into the pillow. He worked one more inside of her. Ziva whimpered and moaned louder into the pillow under her.

Tony almost lost it right then when he rocked into her and realized he could feel the beads from inside of her. He pushed himself in and worked the beads in and out feeling the sensation on his cock inside of her. Ziva was panting and using the pillow to muffle her moans. He pushed them in as far as they'd been before.

"Do you want one more?"

Ziva nodded as her muscles twitched. Tony slowly pushed one more bead into her. Ziva cried out into the pillow, and he couldn't believe the sensation for him as he angled his cock upwards to feel the beads inside of her.

Ziva was twitching and he knew that she was close to coming. He took a deep breath and composed himself. He was going to last and make her come over and over for him. He gathered his strength and started to thrust into Ziva. It was lucky for him that she was so close because he couldn't have done this for long without coming undone himself.

Ziva's body tensed up as she started to come. Tony slammed himself all the way inside her and started to pull the beads out by the ring at the end. Ziva screamed into the pillow as her body started to shake and unravel. When the beads were halfway out he pushed them back in and then pulled them all of the way out. Ziva screamed again as every muscle in her body contracted in orgasm.

Ziva's convulsions for him as her walls clamped down on his. Tony gripped her hips and held her still. He concentrated to keep himself from coming into her. He held her until the spasms slowed and became less violent. Eventually, her body stilled.

"What were those?" Ziva asked. "I could even tell you what they might look like." Having Tony use them without seeing what they looked like made every sensation more intense. And there was the fact that she was blindfolded and tied that all added to the experience.

Tony slowly withdrew himself from her. He was hard as a rock, and had a lot more planned.

"Let me know when you're ready again." His tone challenged her.

"I am ready." Ziva said confidently. But she found herself shocked and screaming when Tony thrust himself into her ass. She wasn't expecting that, and the bead play made it feel incredible. Tony held himself deep inside if her.

He leaned over her, and snaked one arm around her front and another from behind. He spread Ziva's legs further apart. "Relax Ziva." She forced her body to relax. Tony's fingers spread her folds wide and he pushed something into her. She couldn't be sure, but it felt like a couple of small round balls. He pushed them into her and then pressed her legs back together.

Tony moved slowly at first. The sensation shocked Ziva, in the absolute best way. The balls moved inside of her. She had no idea how, but the balls sent out rolling vibrations when she moved. They weren't vibrating in a mechanical way. It felt like something was inside each ball and moving around. The vibrations were moving in sync with the motions of her body. And it felt incredible.

"Do you like it?"

Ziva nodded into the pillow. She was already close to coming again.

"Can you handle more?"

Ziva nodded.

Tony held Ziva around the hipbones and started to thrust sharply into her. Every time he thrust forward and jolted Ziva the balls vibrated inside of her. He could feel it to. He thrust harder. Ziva cried out every time he slammed forward and the balls vibrated. She pushed her head into the pillow so she could scream. She was so close again. He could see her muscled tensing up. He gripped her hipbones and moved without mercy. Ziva started coming almost right away, but Tony kept going. She screamed bloody murder into the pillow as the balls sent strong vibrations out into her body, as Tony slammed hard into her.

It took her even longer to come down from this orgasm. Tony had to pull out of her fearing he couldn't handle feeling her body convulsing when he was in her. Instead, he kneeled behind her and ran his hands up and down her back. He didn't even wait for her to fully recover from this release.

"Z, I want to turn you over." She felt like jelly as Tony flipped her over onto her back. She yelped as the balls sent out vibrations as she moved.

He reached forward and took the blindfold from her eyes. Tony lifted Ziva's legs and placed a knee over each of his shoulders. Ziva looked at him wide-eyed as he started to feed himself back into her ass.

"Tony, it will be too much." She said.

He stopped halfway in. "We have a safe word." Ziva kept her eyes locked with his and a smile crept onto her face. Tony smiled back and slammed all the way into her sending vibration shooting through her body. Ziva's eyes opened impossibly wide as she fought off screaming.

"Cover my mouth. I cannot stay quiet." She pleaded to him.

"Yes you can. Don't make any noise. You won't make any noise." He ordered her. Then he started to thrust sharply into her sending her almost immediately over the edge. "Don't make any noise." He told her again.

Ziva squeezed her eyes shut and fought off screaming, which only intensified her orgasm. She thought she was going to explode. Then Tony leaned his body over hers and his hand came over her mouth.

He kept moving sharply in and out of her. "Open your eyes." He ordered. Ziva opened her eyes to see his face right above hers with a devious smile looking down at her. He sped up. "Come harder." Ziva screamed into his hand as she started to unravel. "Come harder Ziva!" Somehow she did, screaming and biting into his hand. "You can come even harder." He coaxed her. "Let go." Tony sped up more. "Let it go." He ordered her loudly inches from her face. Ziva exploded.

Tony kept one hand over her mouth, but with the other he pulled the balls out of her by the string. Ziva flew even higher. Then he withdrew from her ass and thrust deep into her core. All he had to do was hold himself deep inside of her and circle his hips. Ziva was coming violently and she gripped and pulsed around his cock, harder than she ever had before.

Ziva's world turned upside down. Suddenly, she felt her hands free. Tony must have untied her. She wrapped her arms around him to hang on for dear life. She dug her nails into his back, needing him closer. His hand had slipped from covering her mouth and she tucked her face into his shoulder, biting into his skin. She let go completely, and all the feelings she'd kept so diligently away at arms length slammed into her. She would have been scared by how overwhelmed she felt, how powerless she felt over her own body, if it had been anyone but Tony. But he was right there with her. She held on to him and let it all go. She came on and on, and she didn't fight it. She rode the wave, and realized why so many people loved to surf. It felt incredible to give yourself over to something so powerful, and just hang on for the ride.

Tony lost his breath as he started to pump into her. His muscles all flexed so intensely that he'd likely be sore tomorrow. She was so hot, and so tight. And her walls kept squeezing him, milking wave after wave into her. Every time he thought he was spent she pulled more out of him. He thought he was empty, then Ziva would spasm and yelp again and he'd shoot another stream into her. When he finally stopped pumping into her, he didn't think he'd ever recover. Tony was higher than he'd ever felt before. And then he thought about the trust Ziva had put in his hands to let him do this, and his stomach flipped and chest tightened. He knew he'd never be the same after this. And he had no desire to go back.

When he knew he was about to collapse, he rolled forward onto his side, pulling Ziva with him into his arms.

"What are those things you put in me?" Ziva asked as she worked to catch her breath.

"They're called Ben Wa balls."

"We need to take those back to D.C. with us." She told him.

"We're taking everything back. We've already pilfered their stash. I'm not going to leave anything we used behind." Tony promised her.

"I want to learn how to surf." Ziva told Tony. He laughed at what seemed a completely random comment to him. He hugged her body tight against his and laughed as he held her.

They stayed wrapped around each other until their breathing returned to normal. There was no rush. Neither of them wanted to be any other place than they were right now.

"Well that was fun." Ziva blurted out of the silence. And they both erupted in laughter.

**Just a quick note- Tony has washed and cleaned all of these toys before use. So please do not be concerned for Ziva's vaginal welfare. It's not super sexy to have Tony cleaning everything in the story, so I didn't write that part. If that turns you on I'm sure there are stories that have that included. And I'd bet there are instructional videos on YouTube, if that's your thing. But have no fear, Ziva is safe. I also didn't feel the desire to write in any lubricants (also not sexy in writing in my opinion). Please remember that this isn't an instruction manual. It's smut.**

**Also, I should mention the sunsets. Yes I am aware that it's not realistic. The sun does not set over the ocean on the east coast. But this is fiction, and I wanted the sun to set there for a few scenes. I think it added to the story. Ziva also mentions how amazing the sunrises are over the ocean. So in my fictional Cape May the sun rises and sets over the same spot in the ocean. In my magical fantasy world in this Victorian house that somehow has 7 bedrooms, the sun sets and rises in the same spot, perfectly viewed from the porch. Isn't that what we'd all want in our fantasies? Don't think too hard about it. I take many liberties in my writing. That's what makes it so fun **


	17. Chapter 17

**WTF! I can't process the news that Ziva's leaving the show. Devastation…**

**This does change my plan for writing. This means I'm going to give you more Tiva right now when we all desperately need it.**

**I'm writing as fast as I can.**

Tony woke up that morning the same way he had since Ziva had started sharing his bed, spooning her from behind. He nuzzled into her neck. Suddenly, he shot to life, shaking her awake in a panic. She groaned as he shook her out of her sleepy bliss.

"What?" she whined to him. She'd been sleeping peacefully.

Tony held her wrist in front of her face so she could see what he was so upset about. There was a red ring around each of her wrists where the ties had been. They weren't severe, just noticeable red marks that sent Tony into a meltdown.

"Ziva! You should have told me I was hurting you." His voice was desperate. He wrapped his arms tight around Ziva and held her. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Ziva sighed, and then fought his tight grip to spin around and face him. He looked so devastated. She held his face between her palms. "Tony," she assured him, "you did not hurt me. You did the opposite."

"Look at your wrists. Why are there marks?" He bowed his head down to kiss her wrist. He was close to tears.

"I am a woman. We bruise easily." This was actually true for Ziva. She bruised like a peach. And she'd enjoyed pulling against those ties. And unfortunately, these marks were only going to become more pronounced as the day went on. Ziva noticed some teeth marks she'd left on the front of Tony's shoulder. She brought her hand to the spot. "I left teeth marks on you where I bit you. My wrists are exactly the same thing. It is no big deal." She tried to reason with him.

"I tied you too tight." Tony chastised himself. He was distressed and becoming more upset.

"No, you did not. _I_ pulled against the ties. _I_ wanted to. I could have untied myself at any time. _I_ gave myself the marks. It had nothing to do with how tight I was tied." She spoke boldly. She needed him to understand. "I liked it Tony. I really liked it. You need to get over this because I want you to do that many more times." She smiled at him.

Tony met her eyes and the guilt started to fade. "I didn't hurt you?" He wasn't yet convinced.

"No!" Her single word was so bold that it convinced Tony to release the breath he'd been holding. He pulled her into his chest and held her.

Ziva didn't want to hide the marks on her wrists before they headed downstairs to start breakfast. Tony wanted her to, but she argued that they'd all be at the beach in bathing suits later in the day, so there was no use in covering them now. She understood why he asked. He didn't want to see the marks. No matter what she said, a part of him still felt like he'd hurt her. He'd probably pad her wrists in bubble wrap before he tied her up again, if he ever did.

Tony looked at the red rings around her tiny wrists and a stabbing pain ate at him. He didn't care what she said, he still felt guilty. He shouldn't have let that happen. She'd trusted him completely, letting him tie her up, and now she had marks that he'd given her. It physically hurt him to look at her wrists. He took one of Ziva's wrists in his hand and brought it up to his mouth to try and kiss it away.

"They are small marks. And the experience was incredible." She gave Tony her best naughty smile as she looked up at him. "I want to do it again very soon."

"I should get some of those restraints they use in psych wards. Those won't do this. They won't leave marks." Tony's words were deadly serious, but Ziva couldn't help bursting into laughter at his ridiculous idea. When he didn't laugh with her she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. He kept his hand around her wrist, stroking the red skin with his fingers.

Ziva saw the pain in Tony's eyes. He'd agreed that it was her choice whether she wanted to cover up the marks. But the hurt in his eyes killed her. She told Tony she wanted to wash her face and that she'd meet him downstairs in a minute. After he left, she went into the bathroom and smeared a mix of concealer and foundation around her wrists. She smiled as the colored makeup completely covered the marks. She admired how well she'd covered them. Ziva wished she had the same level of skill when it came to applying makeup to her face. She was hopeless with that. She had resigned to the natural look long ago. She made her way down to the kitchen, happy that her wrists were covered from Tony. She laughed at the irony that he was the only one she cared about covering them for.

Ziva walked up behind Tony where he stood over the sink, and wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her wrists. The marks were gone. Somehow she'd covered them. And she'd done it for him. He spun around in her arms to face her. He wanted to believe that he'd kissed them away, but he knew she'd only covered them. He had red strawberry juice all over his hands, but he didn't care. He bowed down to kiss her, lifting her up off her feet and leaving two bright red handprints on the back of her tan shorts.

They started the routine of making breakfast, which was now a seamless dance they'd perfected in their days together. They laughed and prepared an impressive spread in record time, eggs included. They set the table and prepared for their guests that would surely be lured down by the smell of bacon.

Tony and Ziva thought they'd been quiet the night before, but the smiles aimed at them as their guests filled the kitchen told them otherwise. Now, Ziva was relieved that she'd covered the marks on her wrists. She didn't need to add to any wild speculations about what they'd been up to in bed. Since they were all in law enforcement they'd surely assume handcuffs were involved. That's what she'd think. The bright red handprints on her ass, which she was completely unaware of, only made the smiles on their guests wider.

Abby was the most obvious. "So, how did you guys sleep?" she asked with a smile as they ate. When neither answered, she went on. "I slept well. The beds here are so comfortable. If I had a bed like that at home I'd never get out of it. I'd probably do everything in bed." She was having fun, and loved the slight blush that was creeping up both Tony and Ziva's cheeks.

"You sleep in a coffin." Tim quipped at her. Clearly, he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of his teammates sleeping together, and Abby wasn't helping. It was a long breakfast for Tony and Ziva.

"Holy batshit!" Tony said to Ziva as he held her around the waist as they walked towards where Tim and Abby had set up camp on the beach.

"I know." Ziva said back to him with a laugh. "_That_ is what she has been hiding under those clothes."

Abby Sciuto stood in a tiny black skull print bikini stretching in the sun. Actually, in the shade. She was under a heavy umbrella, completely shielded from the sun's rays. And she was white as hell. She would probably reflect the sun's rays. But her figure was incredible. Tattoos covered what could only be described as an epic body.

In addition to the huge umbrella, there was also a tent set up for her. It was pretty awesome. Two poles and some rope created an ingenious little tent that provided a large expanse of shade. It was shaped like the roof of a house. And there was space between the bottom of the fabric tent and the sand that let the ocean breeze pass through. At least two people could spread out underneath it in the shade it provided.

"She's not you," Tony moved his hand down to lightly pat Ziva's own bikini clad ass, "but I did not expect that."

"She has much bigger breasts than I do." Ziva told Tony playfully.

He stopped her where they stood and took a good look at Ziva's small chest. "Nope." Tony said bluntly. "I prefer yours."

"But you would not mind if I snuggled with Abby?" She taunted him. "I would do that for you." Her voice was husky.

"Have you done that? Been with another woman?"

"I have kissed another woman, a few times undercover. But no. I have never been with another woman in any real way."

"And you'd do that for me?" Tony was touched.

"I would. Do you want that?"

Tony gripped Ziva tighter as a realization hit him. He stopped in his tracks. "Actually, no. Absolutely not! I don't want to share you with anyone. Not even another woman." Tony said these last words in shock. He could never watch Ziva with someone else. And he'd always thought two chicks together was so hot. Especially two chicks who were into men and only putting on a show. Only women in his dirty fantasies offered to do that for him. "What has become of me?" He mocked Shakespearian anguish.

"Not even Angelina Jolie?" she teased him. "Imagine watching her touch me as I kissed you."

"I'd tear off her arm if she touched you." He joked back to her.

"What if only her lips were on me?" She let her words linger.

"I'd break my rule and punch a woman in the face."

Ziva continued to describe various dirty scenarios that would have driven Tony crazy with lust before Ziva. They were smiling and laughing when they approached Abby and Tim.

"What's the joke?" Abby asked.

"Oh it is no joke Abby." Ziva said. "Tony was just commenting on how amazing you look in a bikini."

McGee trained a death stare at Tony.

"Awwww, Tony. That's sweet. I usually don't go out in the sun. But Tim convinced me to sit under an umbrella. He brought this umbrella and that kick ass beach tent."

"Well everyone gawking at Abby on the beach thanks you, Probie." Tony laughed as Tim started to spin around trying to catch the uninvited watchers red-handed. "That tent is pretty awesome, Probie. I definitely need to get one of those. Did you buy it recently?" He smiled at Tim. He knew that McGee had probably run out and bought it this past week to get Abby in a bikini. McGee glared back at him.

"Ziva. Do you want to walk along the shore?" Abby asked innocently.

"Abby." Tim said quickly. "You need to cover up. You'll…burn." He added in a pathetic attempt to hide his jealousy.

Abby pulled on a thin black dress, a black sun hat, arm length gloves, and grabbed her lace umbrella before walking with Ziva down to the water. Tony watched Ziva's lovely ass as they started to walk away.

"Ziva." You should cover up too. Tony pulled off his shirt and ran to thrust it in her hand. Ziva smiled at his jealous gesture and pulled the shirt over her head. Her skin was far too dark to burn after a few minutes in the sun, but she liked how he protected her, and she indulged him.

Once they were out of earshot, Tony decided to stir the pot. "Get your eyes off Ziva's ass." Tony scolded Tim as he watched the two women walk away.

"I wasn't looking at Ziva." Tim spat back at him.

"Busted. I just wanted to make sure _you_ knew what you were looking at." Tony said proudly. McGee realized he'd fallen directly into Tony's trap. "So Probie, how's De-li-lah?"

"Good." Tim muttered under his breath. "It was too soon to ask her away for a weekend."

"Does she have as ass like Abby's?"

"Shouldn't you be concerned with Ziva's ass?" he spat back defensively.

"Oh Probalicious. I am very concerned with Ziva's ass. I watch it very closely and would guard it with my life."

"One more word and I drown the two of you." Gibbs threatened as he walked up behind them with Ducky and Palmer.

"I love the shore." Ducky announced. "Did you know that the world's longest seashore is in Brazil in the city of Rio Grande. It's 1,581 miles long. I once had the grand dream of walking the entire length. When I was there in '74 I did walk 10 miles of it."

"That's fascinating." Palmer praised Ducky. He really was fascinated by the random bit of trivia.

Ziva and Abby were back in less than 10 minutes. Even covered as she was, Abby was so pale that she couldn't stay in the sun. They were back before Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer had even finished setting up for the day.

Abby scooted back underneath the umbrella and Ziva took off Tony's huge shirt and spread out in the sun. They were all perfectly quiet. They sat on the beach without speaking, just taking in the sun.

"So," Gibbs broke the silence, "is this seriously all we do on the beach?"

Everyone erupted in laughter. Palmer pressed the stopwatch he'd been hiding in his bad. "Twenty Three minutes. Dr. Mallard wins." He declared.

Gibbs gave Palmer a stare that mixed annoyance with confusion. Palmer gulped and swallowed his smile.

Ducky saved him. "Sorry Jethro. We all placed bets on how long you'd manage to sit still. I won. I had the 20-25 minute window." He smiled and chuckled at Gibbs.

"So we don't just sit here?" Gibbs asked, sounding relieved.

"Hell no!" Abby blurted. "Hey Ducky. Did you bring the speakers?"

"I certainly did, my dear." He took a small set of portable speakers from his bag. Abby grabbed them and plugged in her iPod, blasting death metal onto the beach.

A chorus of 'no's' quickly protested Abby's music. She pouted. "Fine then. But I want to listen to something."

It took thirty minutes of debate before an iPod was chosen. No one could agree on the music. Everyone wanted his or her own songs played. And Gibbs just nixed what he didn't want to hear. Palmer saved the day with a playlist that was perfect for the beach. Amazingly, not one single complaint was directed at his music.

Tony had also brought a bevy of games. His aunt and uncle had every possible beach game in their house. He had a bag filled with supplies: bocce ball, paddle ball, Frisbees, teja, racquets of every variety, horseshoes, balls of every type, and even an impressive set of cornhole boards that folded open to full size. They even had special tools to craft complex sandcastles.

Everyone rummaged through the bounty of possible fun. Tony grabbed Ziva and pulled her aside, along with a long bag that looked like it might hold a yoga mat. He pulled a strange looking mix of metal and fabric from of the bag and a few seconds later a hammock had popped open. Ziva clapped her hands and laughed. Tony smiled proudly and presented his surprise to Ziva.

Tony spread out on it and patted the space next to him for Ziva to join.

"Can that hold both of us?" she asked warily.

"It holds 300 pounds. Get over here." He urged her. Ziva crawled next to him on the small surface. Her body lay more on top than next to him. But Tony wrapped his arms around her and they spent almost an hour together before they let anyone else have a chance to try the hammock.

After a long day on the beach Tony and McGee headed to the store to buy food to grill for dinner. They had to make a few stops: the grocery store, the farmer's market, and a specialty butcher. The made quick work of the grocery store. Tony took a little longer at the farmer's market; bringing home what McGee thought was a ridiculous amount of heirloom tomatoes.

The last stop was the butcher. Tony insisted that the meat at this butcher was worth the trip. McGee had no problem with it. Even he had to admit that Tony's cooking the night before was great, and he was looking forward to what he'd make on the grill.

They walked out of the butcher with amazing cuts of beef. Tony stopped in his tracks on the way back to the car, suddenly remembering what store was just around the corner.

"One last stop, Probie." He announced.

McGee followed Tony around the corner to a candy store. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He was even more shocked when all Tony bought was a three-foot long, twisted strand of black licorice.

"Ewww." Tim said as they headed back to the car. Tony was grinning like he'd just won the lottery. "I didn't know you liked black licorice." He said with a grimace.

"It's for Ziva." Tony told him with a smile.

"She doesn't licorice. We had an entire conversation about it one day." He told him.

"It's an inside joke, Probie. Maybe when you grow up I'll tell it to you." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't want to know. After what we all heard last night I definitely do not want to know any of your inside jokes." McGee assured Tony as they reached the car.

Tony opened his car door. "Even if you did want to know, I wouldn't tell you." He flashed Tim a million dollar smile before climbing into the car.

He spoke again when they were both inside the car. "I didn't think we were loud. We tried to be quiet."

"We all heard Ziva's muffled screams. I had nightmares." Tim said bluntly. "Unfortunately, I'm in the room closest to yours. I probably got the worst of it."

Tony smiled. "I do love to make her scream." Instead of a joke, he said it almost wistfully.

They arrived back at the house to find everyone relaxing on the porch. The men came down to the car to help carry the groceries from the car. When Tony reached Ziva on the porch he asked McGee to carry his bag. Tim rolled his eyes, but took it from Tony's hand. Abby followed everyone inside to help unpack the groceries.

Tony knelt down next to where Ziva was sitting with the long strand of licorice concealed behind his back. "I got you a present." Tony smiled at her. He took the gift from behind his back and presented it to Ziva. She burst out into laughter. Tony wrapped the strand around Ziva and used it to pull her towards him for a kiss.

"We do not need that." Ziva purred to Tony. She felt a throb starting up between her legs.

"Even if we never use it, we do need it."

"What I need right now is a shower. Would you like to join me?" She asked with all the innocence of a hunting lioness.

"Hell yeah. You go up first. I'll help unpack the food and be up in a few minutes." He pulled her in for a last kiss before they both stood and entered the house.

**Hi. I need help. Could you please let me know what you would like me to post? Cote's departure changes how I planned to post the ongoing Tiva love story. There's no question that this story will continue as I have planned. But I have a ton of future Tiva stuff that I'm not sure when to post anymore. Should I put it up this summer, before NCIS comes back on? Or do you want me to continue my Tiva story even after Cote has left the show? **

**I don't think I'm giving away any secrets when I tell you that my happy ending is Tony and Ziva together. I could write my ass off for the rest of the summer and finish their love story. I have a lot written (proposal, wedding, 1****st**** house, 1****st**** and 2****nd**** child). I didn't feel the need to finish these stories and rush to post them since I thought she'd be back. Honestly, I don't think us Tiva fans will get what we want in the one last episode that Ziva will be in. I want to end Tiva my way. I don't see it ending happily on the show since Cote's only going to be in one more episode. Again, WTF!**

**Another sunset note- it seems I still have not been clear about my sunset/sunrise. This is a house that only exists in my head, and now in this story. Let's just call it magic. It's right on the beach facing the open Atlantic Ocean. Remember, it's magic. All 7 guest rooms of this house have views of the open Atlantic Ocean. Again, magic house. The sun rises over the open ocean, and it also sets in that same spot over the Atlantic. Yup, the sun rises in the east and sets in the east too. Magic house. And both the sunrise and sunset are perfectly viewed from the porch. Magic house.**

**I'm also writing this quickly. Please excuse any little mistakes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tiva smut to numb the pain. **

Late that evening Ziva and Tony sat on the porch doing what they loved to do there. The house was dark and they were sure everyone had gone to sleep. Tony's face was in Ziva's neck, his cock was deep inside her, and they were completely caught up in the moment.

When Abby's voice boomed out, "Busted," from inside the house Tony almost had a heart attack. McGee peeked out from behind her. As Abby started out onto the porch Tim cringed, grimaced, and turned to go back into the house. "I need wine." He muttered.

"Get some for us all." Abby instructed him.

Abby walked right out onto the porch and sat in the chair next to them. Tony was frozen in place. "Please don't stop on my account." Abby joked. "I know what you're doing, and I think it's hot. I always pictured Tony as an exhibitionist."

"Actually," Tony found his voice, "it's Ziva. She likes an audience, which may explain why she is gripping herself to my legs and not allowing me to stop this." He said urgently.

"Oh, don't stop. We busted in on your party." Abby spoke casually, like this happened all the time. "Don't stop on our account. So Ziva, how _is_ Tony in bed?"

"Ziva." Tony scolded her. "This is crazy. McGee will freak out."

"I'll cover for you." Abby promised.

Tim called from inside the house. "I have wine. Is it safe out there?"

Abby yelled back. "Relax Tim. I was wrong. They're just snuggling." She looked back to Tony and Ziva and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't worry. He won't know."

McGee poked his head out onto the porch looking around suspiciously at them. He relaxed when everyone on the porch appeared to be acting normal.

"Tim," Abby cooed, "it's chilly out here. Can you bring me a blanket?" She looked to Tony to indicate she was trying to help him out.

Tony spoke up. "There are a few throws right near the door. Can you get one for each of us? It is cold." He was still very unsure of this, but Abby and Ziva were exchanging devious grins, and he was not in charge.

"Abby," Ziva whispered to her, "amazing in bed." She enunciated each of her words and let them linger. "Even better than he talks himself up."

Tony feigned horror at her over sharing with Abby, but he honestly loved it. He ticked Ziva's tummy to let her know how much he appreciated her words.

Tim brought them all blankets. Tony grabbed one and immediately wrapped it around him and Ziva. Once the blanket covered them Tony relaxed and let Ziva move the rocking chair they sat in back and forth. McGee passed glasses of wine around.

"Aren't they cute." Abby announced. "I love you two together. Don't you love this Timmy?" she grabbed McGee's arm and snuggled against him.

"I'm still getting used to it. Wait," he suddenly realized, "how long has this been going on? Had this been happening for years?"

"Nope. Just happened." Ziva assured him.

"Awwww, Timmy. Don't they look so cute snuggling together?" Abby cooed. A single corner of her mouth, on the side away from Tim, was curved up into a smile. It was quite impressive. Half of her face oozed sweet goodness, while the other half was devious and playful.

Ziva moved slightly on Tony's lap and he slid deeper into her. He felt her body tense as she started to have one of her spectacular orgasms. He smiled in delight and took over rocking the chair. He could see the muscles in Ziva's face twitching as she fought to hide her response from McGee. He tortured her and circled his tip over the spot that drove her crazy. She'd wanted to do this, and now he was going to torture and tease her.

McGee and Abby were talking to them about some theory involving Gibbs and the mystery target. Tony wasn't paying attention, and he knew sure as hell that Ziva wasn't.

Minutes went by and Tony saw Ziva's jaw begin to shiver. She was coming completely unraveled for him. "Abby." Tony spoke up. "You should take McGee on a walk down the shore. It's beautiful at night. The stars here are incredible."

Abby looked at Ziva and smiled as she noticed Ziva's jaw shaking. "Timmy let's go." She leaped out of her seat and dragged Tim with her.

As soon as they were out of earshot Ziva began to convulse and almost hyperventilate. "Oh Z. Do you like this?" He teased her and circled deep inside of her and Ziva let out a strangled whimper.

"Help me Tony. Help me." She chanted to him as waves shot through her body. She dug her nails into his arms.

"Relax. Let it go. Abby will keep Tim away." Tony promised her. Ziva let her body go and she started clamping down uncontrollably to Tony. "Fuck Ziva." Tony almost yelled as her body worked him from deep inside. He pulled her down hard on his lap and came into her with a silent scream as she took everything he had. They both sagged into each other when they had nothing left to give. Tim has brought napkins out with the wine that they put to good use to clean themselves up.

Ziva sagged in bliss against Tony. "How would you feel about Abby watching us sometime?" Ziva asked slyly.

"She just did."

"Not like this. Really watch us?"

"Seriously? We work with her. I don't like anyone else seeing you uncovered. Even Abby. I don't the idea of sharing you."

"_Worked_ with her." Ziva corrected Tony. "I just want her to watch, not participate. I will not share you either. I like how it bothers you to think of sharing me. It makes me feel special. Will you, at least, think about it?"

"We _will _work with her again. And you _are_ special. I'll think about it. God, before this, that's all I would have been able to think about. What have you done to me Ziva David?" he spoke playfully and squeezed her tight into him. "And whatever you're doing, please don't stop." He buried his face in her neck and inhaled Ziva. He simply couldn't get enough of her.

"I think you should be open to the idea." Ziva continued.

"I think it would be weird. What would she do while she watched us? Masturbate? I don't want to watch Abby get herself off."

"She'd be watching us. You would not be watching her. Maybe she could bring a friend." Ziva offered.

"So we'd just have sex next to Abby having sex with someone else?"

"I have not thought it all the way through." Ziva admitted.

"I'm sure you will." He teased her. Ziva leaned back and let Tony wrap her tight in his arms. He propped his chin on her shoulder and tortured her neck with kisses.

When Abby and Tim returned Ziva was a pile of jelly in Tony's arms. She was as content as humanly possible, and there was no place she'd rather be. Abby smiled and winked at them when she came back onto the porch. She and Tim headed back inside for bed. Ziva needed a few minutes until she could walk again. There was no rush. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

**I may post one more chapter today. Good things come in 3's :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm very upset about Cote leaving. This scene makes me feel better.**

**And after all the fantastic reviews you have posted, please accept this sweet scene as a token of my appreciation.**

Sunday was such a perfect day that no one wanted to leave and head back to D.C. Tony offered to cook dinner, and the promise of another chocolate soufflé convinced everyone to stay another night and leave in the morning. It was agreed that arriving a few hours late for work was well worth it. None of them knew if they'd ever be together like this again. The future was unsure, and the time they had together all that more precious.

Tim knocked on the door of Tony and Ziva's room. They had just headed to bed and Tim didn't think they could possibly be naked yet. He wanted to discuss their plans to find Gibbs' target.

"Come in." Tony called.

Tim started to turn the knob, then stopped. He didn't want to see Tony naked. "What do you have on?" He called to him suspiciously.

"The Maltese Falcon." Tony yelled back.

Tim rolled his eyes. "No. What do you have on in terms of clothing? Are you wearing anything?"

He heard Tony laugh. "Ziva looks beautiful in a pair of linen pajama pants and a simple white t-shirt. I believe she's wearing La Perla underneath. I look dashing in a pair of scarlet and grey Ohio State basketball shorts. . My shirt is simple. It's…"

Tim opened the door to glare at Tony.

"Hey, you asked me to be more specific." Tony said with a smile.

Even Tim had to admit that Tony and Ziva looked incredibly sweet. They were in a huge bed. Tony was leaning back propped up against the headboard. Ziva was reclining in between his legs. Tony's arms were wrapped around Ziva and her hands were clasped over his. Her head leaned back on Tony's chest and his chin was resting on the top of her head. She was staring at the TV screen, but Tim could see the smile on her face. She clearly thought Tony was hilarious.

"Come on Probie. There's plenty of room. Take a seat. The movie just started."

A flash shot past McGee into the room and jumped onto the bed. Abby bounced Tony and Ziva and she landed on the mattress after her huge leap onto the bed.

Ziva turned to Abby with a smile. She curled one finger towards Abby beckoning her to snuggle with them. Abby leaned into them and curled up against Tony's side.

"Come on Tim." Abby pleaded. "This bed is huge." She patted the huge expanse of empty space on the bed.

Tim looked at his teammates and smiled. He loved seeing them like this, relaxed and enjoying each other's company. He'd never seen Ziva this content. She looked light, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And Tony was a different man when he was with her. Tim had always known Tony was in love with her, but he honestly had doubts if Tony would come through when he got the chance. But all doubts were gone now. Tony was head over heels for her, and he took pride in demonstrating at every opportunity. Ziva would help Tony grow to be the man he was capable of becoming. And Tony could give Ziva what she wanted most, unconditional love. And Abby was simply over the moon that it had finally happened for them.

Tim gave up on his fight to act professional. These were his best friends. He took a seat on the bed next to Abby and propped some pillows behind him so he could lean back against the headboard. As soon as he was set up he held out his arm behind Abby. She automatically shifted over and curled into his side. He kissed Abby on the top of her head and rested his cheek on her head where he'd kissed her. For the first time since Ziva's father had been killed, he felt at peace.

Tony turned his head and caught McGee's eye. He nodded twice at his friend. McGee nodded back. Tony looked back to the screen hugging Ziva tighter into him. McGee pulled Abby closer and smiled. They'd just agreed that they'd do anything: fight through hell, give up everything, take this as far as it would go, and give it all they could to protect what they had right here. This was worth fighting for. They were worth fighting for.

By the time the movie ended both Abby and Ziva were fast asleep. McGee picked Abby up to carry her to her room. He turned to face Tony before he left the room.

"We're in this to the end." He said to Tony.

"Anything it takes." He said back to Tim.

They each nodded a last time before Tim carried Abby out of the room put her to bed.

******There's no possibility that I'll abandon this story. Just like McGee, I'm in this to the end (now do you get why I put that cheesy bit in. clever, hehe). **


	20. Chapter 20

**For all the devastated Tiva fans, I posted a very short piece of future fluff. It's called, "What's My Name Again?". It's the first thing I've ever posted with a "K" rating! I hope it makes some fans smile.**

**I, personally, have always wondered about the elusive Shmeil Pinkhas.**

When all of their guests left to head back to D.C. on Monday morning it was time to get down to business.

"I assume you've been in touch with Shmeil?" Tony's words were a combination of a question and statement.

"Shmeil is retired and living in an assisted living facility outside if Tel Aviv." Ziva waved him off.

"And…" Tony urged her on.

"Well…maybe I have spoken to him a few times." Ziva confessed.

"I know." Tony quipped back.

"How is that?" She accused him.

"The S-man and I spoke a few days ago. We're tight." He crossed two of his fingers to symbolize their bond.

"I am not sure if I like how close you two have become."

Tony turned serious. "Ziva, who is Shmeil?"

Ziva gave him a flippant expression and waved her hand at him. "Shmeil is an old and dear friend."

Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and looked her straight in the eye. "No Ziva." He implored to her. "Who is Shmeil? I need to know. We are trusting our lives to him and his Intel. And it's not just you and I. It's Tim, Abby, Ducky, Gibbs…Who is this he?"

Ziva sighed and relaxed into Tony's grip. "Ok, fine. But it is a long story."

"I have time." Tony let go of one of her arms and gestured to the table.

Ziva sat down and looked at Tony's waiting eyes. "You really do not need to know. It is not relevant to today."

"I need to know." He told Ziva.

Ziva sighed and gave in. "Shmeil has never told me any of this. It is understood that we do not discuss his past, but I figured most of it out."

"And…?" Tony begged.

"I do not know any of this for certain."

"Ziva, tell me who he is? He can access any info he wants. Yet he never seems to be in danger himself. Who is he?" Tony was desperate to know.

"Okay. Have you ever heard of 'Operation Wrath of God'?" Ziva asked.

Tony's mouth dropped to the floor. "The picture that Ducky had of Shmeil back in 1972…"

"…just confirmed once more what I had always suspected." Ziva finished his thought for him. "I always knew that Shmeil worked for the Israeli Government, but I never understood in what capacity. He is completely off book."

"Is he still working on that? Is that how he knew your father? Was Eli involved?" Tony launched questions at her,

Ziva ignored his questions and continued her story at her own pace. "I think I always knew. And then when Shmeil retired 10 years ago I really started to put the pieces together: why he was always around, why he knew so much, why he had access to every bit if Intel, why he never reported to any authority…"

"So, Shmeil is the-"

"Tony!" Ziva cut him off sharply. "Would you like me to tell you or would you like to continue to interrupt me?"

Tony ran his fingers across his lips pretending to zip them closed, and then threw a pretend key over his shoulder promising that he'd stay quiet. Suddenly, he held up a hand to her and ran his fingers back over his lips to symbolically unzip them for a moment. "Just start from the beginning." He said quickly before he re-zipped his lips, threw away the key once more, and sat back in his chair to listen.

Ziva smiled at his show. "I am not sure all of this is true, but this is what I believe. It all started with the Munich Massacres at the 1972 Olympic Games in West Germany. The Palestinian terrorist group, Black September, took 11 members of the Israeli Olympic Team hostage. There are variations on the exact events of that day, but all 11 of the Israeli hostages were killed. Five of the terrorists were killed, three were captured alive. Those three surviving terrorists were released back to Palestine after the hijacking of a Lufthansa airliner."

Tony's eyes bugged out of his head begging to say what he thought Ziva was about to. Ziva stopped speaking for a moment and glared at Tony until he relaxed and sat back in his chair.

"I believe that Shmeil was in charge of the Israeli response to the Munich Massacres. It was named 'Operation Wrath of God'. This was a covert operation by Israel to track down and assassinate those responsible for the massacre. They tracked PLO operatives to countries all over the world. It was one of the largest and most deadly covert operations even conducted against known terrorists."

"Holy crap," Tony couldn't help himself from saying. "That was a massive counter-terrorism operation that lasted for over 20 years!"

"Yes." Ziva replied. "A list of 35 targets was compiled of those responsible for the massacre. They were to be killed. The Kidon units of Mossad were activated to carry out the assassinations. They worked outside of Israeli law, outside of any laws, and there was reportedly only one point of contact between all the teams. My father was former Kidon, and while not yet Director of Mossad, he was high up in the organization. Shmeil has always been around. He's been around since I was three years old. He has always worked with my father, but he's not Mossad. I believe that Shmeil was in charge of the entire operation, and that he worked secretly with my father inside to arrange Mossad's involvement."

"But he could have been doing a lot of different things. Why do you think he's behind that particular op?"

"There something I remember hearing when I was little. I think they believed me too young to have understood. I was too young. But as part of my therapy after Somalia I was hypnotized and I remembered something. I remember sitting on my father's knee listening to he and Shmeil discussing flowers. I remember the exact words that Shmeil said said, 'A reminder we do not forget or forgive'."

Tony's jaw hit the floor again as he put it together. He smiled at Ziva.

"I can see you remember that a few hours before each assassination the family members of each target received flowers and a condolence card with those exact words. It explains why Shmeil has access to information that should be impossible for him to have. But if he spent 20 years building counter-intelligence connections and contacts with complete autonomy from inside Israel, it woud all make sense."

"So Shmeil was given carte blanche?"

"He did not report to any agency that I know of, or any government. Operation Wrath of God was created to give Israel deniability for all of the assassinations. Shmeil does not work for the government. I think he works outside of them, but with access to all internal information and Intel."

"And you think he's still working on this?"

"I do." Ziva smiled at him. "I believe he is still searching for a few people he was never able to find. Shmeil and my father had a falling-out when he became Director of Mossad. I think my father parted ways with Shmeil because of his political ambitions."

"So is Mossad still involved in this?"

"No. Kidon has not been involved for a very long time. At least 10 years."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I was Kidon. There are not many."

"Wow. Operation Wrath of God. Shmeil?" Tony smiled and shook his head.

Ziva let out a snort of laughter. "I remember the day I put this all together. Do you know what the name 'Shmiel' means?"

"Something about a whale?"

"It means 'His name is God'." Ziva laughed again.

**Chapter note: There are many interpretations of the name 'Shmeil'. I chose to use this one. Some of my research says that it means "God hears", but I chose to ignore that. In the NCIS episode, 'Gone', Miranda Pennebaker tells Tony that the name Shmeil is derived from the biblical Ishmael. That's why Tony remembers it meaning something about a whale (at least in my story). Get it- Moby Dick. "Call me Ishmael". My research also says that the name is the Hebrew variation/derivation of Samuel, not Ishmael. **

**Obviously, I also took many liberties in my creation of Shmeil's story. This is fiction. But I based my idea on some reality. You can check it out for yourself. Just Google 'Operation Wrath of God'.**


	21. Chapter 21

**We're getting back into the plot again. This will be a surprise**** If you saw this coming I'd be very shocked.**

**Warning in advance. This chapter references some disturbing acts.**

"Tony, we cannot let Adam take the fall. You have been framed before, and I know you will not let that happen to him." Ziva knew that despite Tony's personal feelings toward Adam he'd do the right thing.

"I know. Let's focus on him first. Let's call Shmeil." Tony muttered.

Ziva called Shmeil and put him on speakerphone. It was a suspiciously short conversation. Shmeil said that he had absolutely no information of any use to them. He apologized and made a quick excuse to get off the phone.

"That was strange." Ziva was perplexed and thrown. "Shmeil always has Intel." The wheels in her head were spinning to make sense of the conversation and the deeper meaning behind it.

"He's getting older." Tony reasoned. "Maybe he really has retired. Now what?" Tony spoke his thoughts out loud. "We can't go through any official channels. We're not NCIS agents anymore. We have no authority and no resources."

"I need to think. I am going take a walk on the beach." Ziva headed upstairs to change.

The house phone rang 10 minutes later displaying an impossible number on the caller ID. Tony answered, "Hello."

"It's Shmeil. I need to talk to you." His words were urgent.

"Let me just get Ziva." Tony thought he might be able to catch her. She'd only just left the house.

"No! I need to speak with you. Is Ziva there?"

"Actually no. She just headed out for a walk."

"Are sure she cannot hear us?" Shmeil was pressing in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure. What is it?" Tony was worried.

"Tony, we have a problem." Shmeil said bluntly.

"Okay. And what is that problem?"

"Adam Eshel."

"That's not a new problem. I'm really not a huge fan of that guy." Tony emphasized to Shmeil.

"I know what happened. Adam is involved."

"Yeah, we already know that."

"But you don't know how. He used Ziva. He knew Bodner wasn't in Berlin. And he helped him kill her father."

"Shit." Tony yelled. His stomach dropped through the floor, and dread clamped down on him. "Not now. This can't happen now."

"It already occurred. What happened between Ziva and Adam in Israel after her father's death, wasn't so simple either."

"I'll kill him." Tony spat.

"It was not Ziva's choice to be with him. He drugged her. He used scopolamine. She was a walking zombie and had no free will that night. He needed to get close to her. It's no coincidence that he was your contact in Berlin. If I'd known this when he was still in Israel I'd have killed him myself. But he has information that you two need."

Tony almost lost his legs when Shmeil told him that Ziva was drugged and raped. He was going to be sick. She'd been through too much already. How much could a single person handle? Tony sagged. "Shmeil, how do I protect her? If Ziva learns that another man used her it will destroy her."

"Don't tell her?" Shmeil offered.

"I have to." Tony said sadly. "I won't lie to her." He never questioned that he'd tell her the truth, even for a split second.

"I know. My Ziva, she loves you. She's loved you for years. Just be there for her. I can help you find Adam. He has information that you need. He knows who this puppet master is. I have called in every favor and still have nothing. Adam fled. I can tell you that he is in the US. On my side of the world, everyone who knows this information you need has been killed. Adam is the only one still alive. I wanted to tell you this first. I don't know how to handle this situation with Ziva. I don't know if she can get through this without your help."

"I will tell her." Tony told him.

"Call me after you do. I can help you find Adam." Shmeil hung up the line and Tony listened to the silence.

He dropped the phone and sprinted to the bathroom. He didn't make it all the way to the toilet before he threw up. He sat over the bowl dry heaving for another few minutes after he'd emptied his stomach.

Ziva listened stoically as Tony told her everything. He told her Adam had helped Bodner kill her father. He told her how he'd then drugged and raped her while she was in Israel to bury her father. He told her how Adam had used and manipulated her. He told her everything he knew. Ziva had the right to know. He didn't sugarcoat it, and he laid it all out in less than five minutes.

When he'd told her everything, Ziva's body gave out underneath her. She sagged like her bones had disintegrated. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Tony moved to her side and held her tight. She curled into a ball cried in his arms.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry. Please tell me what you're thinking. I'd do anything to erase what Adam did to you. Please talk to me."

Ziva looked up at Tony, and she smiled. Tears were still flowing, and her lips were quivering, but she was smiling. "So it was not my fault with Adam?" The relief in her voice sang out.

"No Ziva." He assured her. Tony gripped her to him and rocked her in his arms, hating that she'd been carrying around this guilt, and loving her for the exact same reason.

She pushed back and looked up to speak to him. "I am glad that Adam drugged me. I am not glad that it happened. But it means that I did not act out of my own free will. I know that I was wrong for not telling you what happened when you asked in Berlin. I am so sorry about that. I hated myself for what I did. I did not understand how it happened. I do not even remember that night. Adam told me what happened and I had no reason to doubt him. Can you forgive me?"

"I've forgiven you 100 times over. I had no right to be as angry as I was. We weren't together then." He reminded her.

"Yes we were. We were moving towards it. You told me as much. At lo levad." She buried her head in his chest and let the tears fall.

Tony wrapped Ziva even tighter in his arms. His last words before he'd seen her off, "at lo levad", had been his declaration of love. It was his promise that he was ready for _them_. When he'd found out about Adam it had been a knife to the heart. He thought that Ziva either didn't understand what he'd offered her, or worse, simply didn't want it. But she had understood, and she hadn't rejected him. In fact, she'd wanted it just as much. It all made sense now.

"I'm going to kill him." Tony promised her. "I'm going to make him suffer. Is there a chance that he simply told you that you were together? Could he have lied? Is there some chance he didn't rape you?"

"It happened, Tony. I had bruises, and I was sore. I had not been with anyone in a while, and he was not gentle."

"I'm going to kill him." He said again.

"That was not the first time I have been raped." They'd never discussed Somalia, and what had been done to her there. This just added to the long list of ways she'd been violated and damaged. It was only a matter of time until Tony left her.

"I know. I'm so sorry about that." Tony knew what had happened to her there. He didn't know the exact details, but he knew she'd been hurt. She was held for three months as Saleem's prisoner. She was the sole woman in a camp of over 30 men. She was tortured, and it went without saying that rape was one of the tools they had used to break her.

Tony couldn't have prevented her from being taken by Saleem. He didn't even know she was a prisoner until she'd been there for a two months. And once he found out he worked tirelessly to get there to save her. Actually, he went to avenge her death. He thought she was dead, and living with that belief almost killed him. But every day it took him to convince Vance, and plan the op, Ziva had been in that tiny cell. Every day it took him to get there she was subjected to their brutalities one day longer. He'd been safe while she'd been there.

"Are you sure that you still want me?" She asked him bluntly.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I have been used. I will understand if you cannot be with a woman who has had so much done to her. I am beyond damaged goods." And Ziva would understand. It would split her heart open and she would never recover, but she would understand why he couldn't want her.

"Are you seriously asking me this? After everything we've been through together? After all I've told you?"

"I am simply telling you that I will understand. I will always fear the day you find out that one disgusting act that will push you over the edge. When you know the worst of it you will not longer want me. Perhaps I should tell you everything now and send you running?"

"If you want to tell me I will listen to all of it. But I only care about what happens from here on out. I'm not running, no matter what has happened in your past." He didn't know how to make her believe.

"I know you believe that. But you do not know what has been done to me."

"How can I make you believe me? Tell me something Ziva. Tell me something that will make me run. I don't know how else to show you. Tell me something awful."

Ziva pushed out of Tony's arms. "You will not want to be touching me after I tell you." Her eyes glazed over and died. She spoke robotically. No emotion whatsoever laced her words. "I had to work for water. They would leave me for days without a drop." She dropped her eyes, no longer able to look at him when she spoke. "Men would come in and tie me down. They would dip themselves into a bucket of water and hold it near my head. They would tell that me that if I wanted to I could suck on them. If you are dying of thirst you can only watch so many drops of water fall into the sand. It takes a long time to get enough water that way. When that man became aroused enough, he would rape me. And then another would start the entire process again."

Tony reached a hand to touch her, but she shied away. The fear in her eyes as she pulled back was the only hint of emotion she'd shown since she started speaking. She took a deep breath, pushed all the feeling back down, and continued, her eyes still downcast. "They took pictures and video of everything. It could be anywhere, and it could come back at any time. Saleem told me that he sent copies to my father. It is out there. What will you do if video shows up online of men raping me for hours on end? At the end I had no strength to fight. I would just lie there and let them do what they wanted. Could you watch that and still want me?"

The way she looked ripped him apart. Her eyes were dead. He thought she'd died once, and he couldn't live through that again.

"I hate that you went through all of that. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. Please let me hold you." Tony held his arms out to her. He didn't try to touch her, just simply invited her to come to him. This was her choice.

"How could you still want to touch me?" She couldn't believe he held his arms out to her.

"None of that was your fault. It's not your fault, Ziva." As he said this her lips started to quiver.

She raised her eyes to him locked her gaze with a final challenge. "What if we had children one day and that video surfaced?"

Tony's face lit up and split into a smile. "Are you saying that you want to have children with me?"

Ziva looked at Tony and tried to understand. How could he still want her? How could he look so happy about the thought of having children with a woman who'd been violated as she had? Alarms rang out in her head warning her to shut down and protect herself. This was her moment of truth. Tony held his arms out begging her to come to him. Her head and her heart pulled her in opposite directions: one into his arms, and the other out the door.

She looked into his green eyes, and fell towards him. Ziva knew this was the last time she would fall. If Tony didn't to catch her she'd keep on tumbling into the darkness. But he did catch her. And he pulled her tight into his body and promised he'd never let her go. And Ziva gave herself to Tony. And she gave herself over to the dream of those green eyed children.

"I am still going to kill Adam." He told her again as he held her tight.

"No. You will not." Ziva answered plainly. "He has information that we need. We find him. Then _I _kill him."

Right there in each other's arms their relationship was cemented.

**Hi. Somehow, my boss does not fully understanding the gravity of this 'Cote situation', and is insisting that I not cancel my business trip. I even sat her down with a PowerPoint presentation outlining why I needed to stay and write. It was riveting: exceptional visual aids, original charts, extensive polling. But some people just don't get it**** I have to pay the bills, so I won't be posting for maybe up to a week. I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. Or was that my plan all along… (I could be sitting here stroking a white cat as I plot to take over the world. Mwah, hah, hah)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope my last chapter caught everyone off guard. I think it's easy to forget what Ziva's been through. She and Tony have overcome so much to be where they are now.**

Shmeil provided them with a phone number to reach Adam. Ziva called him from the couch in the front room. She sat between Tony's legs, with his arms protectively wrapped around her waist. He argued that he should be close enough to hear Adam's words on the other end of the line. She didn't protest. Tony's impulse to hold her while she made this difficult call was one of the many qualities she loved about him.

Adam was unaware that Ziva knew the truth of what he'd done to her. As far as he knew, she was still oblivious, and thought of him as a loyal friend whom she turned to for help. Ziva's goal was to set up a meeting. She would improvise, and go with what Adam gave from his end. She would play to his ego. She called from her personal cell phone so her name would show up on his caller ID.

"Ziva?" Adam answered.

"Hi Adam." Ziva spoke brightly. She was a great actress when she needed to be.

"Why are you calling me?" he asked suspiciously. He was on a burner cell that she shouldn't have the number for.

Ziva played it perfectly. She let out a sigh so heavy that Adam could to hear it on his end of the line. "Shmeil found your number for me. It has not been easy lately. I am going through a tough time. I killed Bodner. I could not let it go without getting my revenge against him." She fake confessed to him. "His death was supposed to end that chapter and make everything right again. Instead, I ruined my life."

"I heard that he was dead." Adam relaxed, believing that Ziva had called him as a friend. Her act completely convinced him that she didn't know any of his true roles.

"They fired me from NCIS." She lied. "I am sorry to call you out of the blue, but you have always been there for me, especially after my father died. I guess I was just hoping that I could see you. I need a friend. I can come to you. I do not have a job anymore. There is nowhere I need to be." She let herself sound needy, and a bit desperate.

Tony smiled. Ziva was great at this. He held her tighter. She clasped her free hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

Adam's ego would to be the death of him. His voice took on a soothing tone. "Of course Ziva. I'm always here for you. I'm actually in the US. And I'll be in D.C. later this week. We could have dinner." He offered.

"That would be perfect. Thank you Adam. I have nobody else." Ziva sold it. She let herself play the damsel in distress. Not to the point that Adam would know she was faking, but just enough to sound truly vulnerable.

"What about your friends? You and Tony seemed close." Adam fished for information.

"I was fired from NCIS. None of them want anything to do with me. I thought they were my friends. Tony will not even return my calls." She said sadly with another sigh. As she spoke she intertwined her fingers with Tony's and pressed her body back into his.

"Well I'm going to be there for you. I'll call you when I get to D.C. I should be there on Thursday."

"Where are you now?" she asked wishfully. Ziva let a hint of need creep into her voice, as if she longed to see him so badly that she couldn't wait.

"Unfortunately, not close to D.C. Just a quick business trip. I'll plan on seeing you on Thursday for dinner. Maybe a movie afterwards?"

"I cannot wait." Ziva spoke with grateful enthusiasm, but the smile that played up on the corners of her mouth was Machiavellian. She ended the call. "It was not all a lie." She spoke coyly to Tony as she relaxed back into his arms. "I truly cannot wait to see him."

Tony and Ziva's next call was to Gibbs. It was brief, but what conversation with Gibbs wasn't short? Tony spoke to him.

"Hi Boss. We have something. We're heading back to D.C. today. We'll come directly to your place."

"Okay." And Gibbs hung up.

They didn't waste time. They closed up the house, hoping to be back as soon as possible, and drove back to D.C. They went directly to meet Gibbs.

They stood in his basement. "So, what's up?" Gibbs tried to add a confident voice to the difficult situation.

"Boss, how much do you know about Adam Eshel?" Tony asked.

"Less than the two of you, but more than you think I do. I know what happened when Ziva was in Israel."

"Do they all know?" Ziva asked, referring the rest of the NCIS team. Her stomach tied into a knot and squeezed tight. She didn't want anyone else to know that she'd been with him.

"No. Just me." He assured her.

"Adam is a pathetic excuse for a man." Tony spat out. "And what happened in Israel was that he drugged and raped her."

Gibbs ground his teeth as Tony and Ziva explained what they knew. Ziva told him what she had already arranged for Thursday. She outlined her plan. It was simple: get him back to his hotel, and then do whatever was needed to get the name out of him. She also mentioned that Adam would be leaving the room in a body bag.

Gibbs listened. "You two go home. I have some calls to make."

Tony brought Ziva to his place. They entered to find the remnants of a bed frame and old mattress littering his main room.

"Dammit." Tony swore. "They were supposed to take this away. I paid them for it."

"Why is there a disassembled bed in your apartment?" Ziva asked.

"I hoped you'd stay over some nights. As much as I love to snuggle with you, it would be quaint on my twin bed. I ordered us a king."

Ziva turned to Tony and smiled. How did this man, whom she knew so well, continue to surprise her?

Gibbs called Captain Wayne. They set up a meet with Leon Vance and Tom Morrow. They met that evening in a public park. Just four men having a casual conversation over coffee at a park bench. It wasn't likely that any passing civilians would choose to sit neat them while they talked. They were an intimidating sight.

Gibbs gave the men a quick run down of the new information. He didn't tell them what Adam had done to Ziva that night in Israel. They didn't need to know, and Gibbs had no intention of violating Ziva further by telling a single person more than absolutely necessary. Adam was involved in helping both Bodner and the mystery man they were all searching for. Even if he hadn't hurt Ziva, he'd still be a criminal for his other actions.

"Why won't the CIA just give us the name of this fucker?" Vance let the obscenity slip from his tongue.

"Trust me, I've asked." Morrow added. "It's the CIA, and they're always up to something. And don't forget how the Attorney General and Inspector General have their hands in the cookie jar too. Plausible deniability? Who knows, but we're not getting any help on this."

"Eshel has the name we need." Gibbs summed it all up.

"We're searching for him. The guy's good. He's a god damn ghost." Tom Morrow told him.

"My people have already contacted him. He'll be in D.C. on Thursday. Ziva has dinner plans with him."

Morrow looked back at Gibbs with shock. He was impressed.

Vance spoke. "I assume Ziva is planning to get the name. Smart: she'll meet him, go back to wherever he's staying, and take him down in the privacy of the room. That bastard will probably even hang the 'do not disturb' sign on the door." Vance knew what had happened between Ziva and Adam in Israel. It was in Parson's investigation file. His reference was subtle enough that none of the other men questioned it. Ziva was beautiful, and it was a given that Adam would want to sleep with her.

"Eshel is a hunted man. The entire alphabet soup is after him, minus the CIA, and we're nothing compared to what foreign agencies are on his trail. We need him taken out after we get that name. Can your girl do that?"

Gibbs looked Morrow dead in the eye. "The only problem would be if you needed him alive. Dead, yeah we can do that." Gibbs assured him.

Gibbs grabbed Vance and pulled him aside as the men dispersed. "Adam drugged her in Israel. It was rape." Vance was one of the people who needed to know. "I should also give you a heads up that Tony and Ziva are together."

"Perfect." Vance replied with a smile, shocking Gibbs. "That way when I get them back to NCIS they'll already be a couple. It's a lot less paperwork when the relationship doesn't start when they'r my employees." He grinned at Gibbs and patted him on the shoulder. "And honestly, it's about damn time for those two."

"That's exactly what I said." Gibbs said with a laugh.

Tony and Ziva discussed their options. They argued about it for hours. Well, Tony argued while Ziva reasoned with him. Tony hated every possible scenario. The simple fact was that Ziva was right. She had to go meet Adam alone. She had to play him and get him to bring her back to his hotel room. They needed the name from Adam. They couldn't simply ambush him at the restaurant and take him into some official custody. The name would need to be coaxed out of him. Adam would take her back to his room and probably look forward to getting laid. And Ziva made it very clear to Tony that she needed to settle this score. She wanted to kill him, and it wasn't up for discussion.

"What if he drugs you again?" Tony argued.

"He will not do that. You know that is not a concern."

"Well excuse me for having no faith in the integrity of that asshole." He dripped sarcasm.

"He has no integrity. What he has is a large ego. Adam needed it to happen that night is Israel. He could not take the chance that I would refuse him. But he has always been arrogant. He thinks I want to be with him. And I will play my part and make him believe that I do. I need this Tony. I need to kill him myself. I need this closure. I never got it in Somalia. He dies by my hand."

Tony wanted to scream. He'd happily tie her up and knock her out while he went and killed the bastard. But, he knew her. She had to kill him herself. She'd never forgive Tony if he took that away from her. He had to let his reason for waking up each morning draw one last card. She'd been recklessly betting with her life for too long, but now she also bet with his. If she died he'd likely run into the darkness after her. Otherwise, he'd be Gibbs, building boat after boat in his basement in desolation. And he didn't even have a basement.

"Ziva, I don't have a basement!" he blurted out to her.

"What?" She almost laughed at his absurd words.

"Z, if anything happens to you, I'm Gibbs. You're it for me. And I don't have a basement to build a boat."

"Tony, you know I need this."

"I know. And I'm going to help you. But please keep in mind," he held her at arms length to speak to her, "that if anything happens to you I'm going to need to need to get a basement. Those things flood. And wood is…hard." That was really all he knew about wood. He tucked her back into his neck and the sound of her light laughter made him love her even more. Fuck, he thought. One last card and he'd fold his hand forever. "You are the one thing I can't live without." He whispered to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is rated "M" for a reason. **

Tony wanted to throw up as he watched Ziva flirt with Adam from his vantage point. He hated this plan. Unfortunately, there was no other way. Ziva sat across from Adam at dinner. After they finished, Ziva would let him take her back to his hotel room. They needed him alive. They needed information. She was the only one who could get in.

Like she'd read his mind, Ziva glanced to the place she knew he'd be watching and flashed him a quick grin. His girl was a rockstar. Adam placed his hand over Ziva's on the table. Tony was going to break each one of those bastards' fingers for touching her, but damn his baby was amazing.

He couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips when Ziva laid her head on his shoulder as she and Adam headed out of the restaurant. His arm went around Ziva's waist and he pulled her to him. Now, Tony grinned, he'd break that arm after he snapped each one of his fingers. But Ziva needed this, and Tony bucked up to help her get it.

Tony heard Adam's bones snapping with each step he took as he trailed them. Ziva rested her head on his shoulder as she walked and laughed at his jokes. She had Adam completely at ease. She let him hold her body tight against his. Yes, bones snapping.

The plan was pretty simple. Ziva would reapply her clear lip-gloss in the elevator and leave a smear next to the floor button Adam had pressed. She'd drop something small to lead Tony either left or right out of the elevator to follow them. Tony had to wait until Ziva had knocked Adam out to find out exactly which room they were in. He stood fuming in the hall for a few seconds until a door cracked open.

Tony saw the 'do not disturb' sign swinging from the doorknob. He knew Adam had hung it. Tony entered the room and walked straight up to Adam's unconscious form on the bed. He was seeing red. He lifted Adam's torso and cracked him in his jaw. He was careful to hit the side of his face. He didn't want Adam's teeth to cut his knuckles leaving any trace of his DNA on his gums.

"Tony. He's out." Ziva said the obvious. But he couldn't snap out of it. "Go cool off in the bathroom while I tie him up." Rage flicked across Tony's eyes. "I need to gag and restrain him. Go!" She pointed at the bathroom, commanding him to leave. He went, but she could tell he hadn't snapped out of his rage. Ziva tied and gagged Adam, and then made her way to the bathroom. Tony had splashed water on his face, but he paced back and forth. He punched the wall.

"Tony, you will hurt your hand." Ziva went to him and took his hand in hers.

"Yeah, that bastard's jaw got in my way. Is he made of metal?" Tony shook his hand in pain.

"No. He is only a man. And not much of one at that."

"He had his hands on you Ziva. That man drugged and raped you, and he just had his hands on you." Tony was on the edge of losing his cool.

"Kiss me." She ordered him. She pulled Tony's mouth to hers and melted into him.

Tony pulled away from Ziva just enough to speak to her. "I am going to snap every bone in his body that came in contact with you."

"Really?" She said with a coy smile. Why was this turning her on?

"And then," Tony pressed her against the sink counter, "I'll dislocate every joint." Tony pulled her body into his and Ziva's breath hitched.

She sat back onto the counter and wrapped her legs around Tony's waist. She used her legs to pull Tony into her. He paused. "Should this be so hot when I'm not the one bound and gagged on the bed?" He asked.

"I will buy rope for you tomorrow. And I will torture you for hours." She teased him. "We need some here in D.C. anyways. We left in such a rush that we forgot our ties in Cape May." She pulled him in for a hungry kiss. They heard Adam stirring in the next room as he started to come to. "No need to worry. He is not going anywhere. I know how to tie up a man." Ziva winked at Tony and pulled his mouth back to hers.

Tony hissed and pushed her skirt up. She'd insisted on wearing a sexy dress, but Tony had chosen her panties. They were the largest, and most conservative pair that he could find in her top drawer. Since Adam wouldn't see them, he justified. Tony slid them off and free of her feet. "Ziva, I need you now." He spoke loudly. This was undoubtedly for the benefit of Adam to hear, but it had the added bonus of driving Ziva crazy.

Ziva helped Tony undo his pants to free his erection. "Tony, please" she cried loudly. It was so erotic knowing they had a prisoner tied up in the next room.

"What do you want Ziva?" Again, said with far more volume than necessary.

"You. In me now!" She all but screamed. And when Tony thrust into her she cried out.

He picked her up, still latched around his waist, and held her up against the bathroom door so Adam could watch him thrust into her as she screamed for him.

"You like this, Ziva?" Tony asked her.

"Harder," she begged. Tony increased his speed.

A few hard thrusts and an audience was all it took for Ziva's eyes to roll back in her head as she moaned and came for him. Her body jerked and she gripped onto Tony, burying her head in the bottom of his neck. As Ziva panted in his arms Tony turned his head and caught Adam's eye.

"She's mine." It was a violent statement that Tony spat at him. "She chose me. She gave herself to me." Tony turned back and tenderly kissed up and down her neck, still rocking into her and drawing soft cries from her limp body.

Once they'd finished their little show, Tony carried Ziva out of Adam's sight, back into the privacy of the bathroom. "Having fun Ziva?" Tony teased her.

"As hot as that was, Tony. We have created quite a problem for ourselves." Tony gave her a questioning stare. "The plan was to leave him here in the room. But, now we have left our DNA everywhere."

Tony smiled at Ziva. "The plan has changed." He said. It was a simple, bold statement. She started to throb between her legs.

Ziva circled Adam like a hawk marking her prey. She grabbed Adam and used all the weight of her body to yank him across the bed. Adam's shoulder dislocated from the socket with a loud pop.

A slight smile played at her lips. "I guess I tied you too tight. Oops." She said with absolutely no hint of sincerity.

Tony came up behind Ziva and kissed her neck. She leaned back and dropped her head to the side to give Tony more of her neck. She purred for him. He took a seat on the bed next to Adam and pulled Ziva down to sit on his lap.

Tony let his hand delve under Ziva's skirt. She moaned for him. He positioned Ziva's legs away from Adam's eyes, so all he saw was a hand disappearing under the fabric. "Did you think you'd do this to her?" Tony spat out his words. Ziva moaned more urgently for him and rocked against his hand. Idiot, Tony thought as Adam's pants showed a bulge starting to appear. "Sweet cheeks, I do believe he's getting hard for you." Ziva's hand grabbed Adam's dick over his pants, and she twisted until he thrashed against his restraints, bugged his eyes, and tears began to spill out. Tony increased the speed he massaged Ziva and she begged Tony for more. She kept Adam in a vise-like grip. "She always feels so good for me." Tony said. "She wants me. You drugged and raped her." Ziva increased the torturous hold she had on Adam. "Ziva," he asked innocently, "do you want to fuck me again?"

As Ziva turned and straddled Tony, he adjusted her skirt cover Adam's view as Ziva worked to free Tony's cock. She lowered herself onto him with a sigh of relief. They were inches from Adam, and the second he dared get hard for Ziva, Tony planned on warning her so she could reach back and vice him in her hand. Ziva rocked against Tony with abandon and moaned unabashedly for him.

When Ziva increased her pace and intensity the piece-of-shit dared to get hard again. "Zee-zee." Tony cooed. Ziva reached back and took away any chance Adam would ever have to reproduce. She tightened her grip as she rode Tony harder and yelled for him. As she came again around him tears poured from Adam's eyes from the pain. Ziva collapsed against Tony and loosened her death grip on Adam. The relief on Adam's eyes incensed Tony's anger. He didn't let Ziva come down from her high. He looked Adam dead in the eye. "Watch how she comes again for me." Adam eyes flashed panic as one of Tony's hands went between Ziva's legs and she started panting and rocking onto him again. She gripped Adam back with unbearable intensity. Ziva screamed for Tony as her walls contracted and squeezed him. Tony bucked hard and let himself come with her. They took their time riding out their orgasm. Tony kept on rocking into Ziva and her moans turned to whimpers, then sighs. Tony picked Ziva up, sill clamped around his waist, and announced, "Let's get you cleaned up." He carried her into the bathroom.

They took a languid shower as Adam writhed in pain on the bed. Tony washed Ziva's skin. She wanted Adam's touch scrubbed off her. "Ziva," Tony teased her, "you do love an audience."

Ziva let out a snort of laughter. It was completely out of place for the time and situation. She smiled. She was still fighting off laughter when she told Tony, "We actually have a captive audience."

Tony brought one of his hands to his head and smiled at his crazy little ninja's joke. He looked back at her and the smile she was fighting to swallow. He gave up and laughed with her.

"Do not pretend you are not enjoying this." She teased back at him. "Once more? A grand finale?" She proposed.

They emerged from the bathroom in matching hotel robes. "Sweet cheeks," Tony cooed, "let's cover his face. I want to fuck you properly."

Ziva took the pillowcases off a few pillows and layered them hooding Adam's face. "Now," Tony leaned close to Adam's ear. "I want to property fuck my girl. Lie on your stomach. If you stay that way I might not let her tear off your balls." He smiled. Adam wiggled frantically onto his stomach as fast as his restraints, and his dislocated shoulder would allow. Tony pulled him to one side on the queen bed. Adam yelped at the pain of his shoulder.

"Z, come here and let me get that robe off." They fully planned on torturing this guy later, but had the room until the morning. Ziva loved an audience, and he wouldn't deny how much he was enjoying this. "So, wet for me." Tony announced. He lay on the opposite side of the bed from Adam. "Ziva, I know you love being on top. Come straddle me." Ziva jumped on the bed letting in bounce under her. "Good girl. Come here. Take me in." They were far past needing these verbal cues. This was all to torture the man beside then.

"Tony," Ziva all but yelled as he sat down on him. She smacked onto him hard enough to jolt the mattress.

"You set the pace." She took him with ruthless intensity. She was riding him bouncing the mattress far more than necessary. He helped her rock and bounce the mattress forcing their prisoner to struggle to keep from rolling toward them.

Tony stilled Ziva's hips and lifted her off of him. "Turn over." Ziva flipped onto her hands and knees. "Brace against the headboard." Ziva lifted her arms to the wooden headboard.

Tony slammed himself into her. He started to thrust sharply into her. Ziva's arms, braced onto the headboard, made it bang against the wall. This position created a lot of movement on the bed. "You have the most amazing ass." He slapped it, letting his hand create a clear cracking noise. "Do you want me to put a finger in it?"

Tony smiled as Adam stiffened. Clearly Adam had asked her to do this before. But she'd only let Tony have this.

"Yes. Please." Tony pushed a finger into her. Ziva yelled for him. "Oh God. More Tony, please." She begged.

"Not now. You feel too good. But I promise I'll have you there later."

"Promise me." She pleaded to him. Her words were so overdone in their intensity. Tony loved it.

"I promise. I'll do anything you want later. I'll have you everywhere." Tony took his finger out so her could reach hold her hips still. He upped his game, pounding into Ziva in the way that caused the most movement in the bed. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes. But please do not stop. I like it."

Tony froze, stopping all movement. "No Ziva. Real men don't hurt women." His words carried all the venom he felt towards the man next to them.

He pulled out of her. "Turn over baby." Ziva flipped over will a bounce. Tony pressed himself inside of her. "You get tighter every time I have you."

"Tony, suck on me." She begged him. His mouth went to her breast. He sucked and smacked his lips, making as much noise as possible. Ziva yelled and moaned for him.

"Brace your arms on the headboard again." Ziva lifted her arms over her head and held on to the solid wood. Tony lifted one of Ziva's legs straight up and over his shoulder. He did the same with the other. He thrust into her with sharp intensity. The headboard thumped against the wall and the mattress moved along with them.

Ziva screamed his name as her orgasm exploded. Her eyes flashed wide before she squeezed them closed and screamed again. He hands left the headboard and gripped at the blanket beneath them. One of her arms whacked Adam's dislocated shoulder and he cried out in pain. Ziva's eyes snapped open with a smile as she came even harder, yanking Adam's arm as she continued to call out praise to Tony.

Tony fought off his own release as her walls pulsed and squeezed his cock. He had one last move planned. He only let Ziva's screams die down the slightest bit before he started to move in her again.

"No more Tony. It is too much."

"It's okay. It will feel good. I know you can handle it." He coaxed her. "Just let go. I've got you. Let go." As much theatre as this was Ziva's sensations were absolutely real.

Ziva was almost painfully sensitive, but she trusted his promise and relaxed into the moment. She came again and screamed for him. She lost her breath for a few moments when she clamped down so hard on Tony that every muscle in her body contracted.

"Fuck Ziva. Good girl. Let it go." He pulsed into her as she squeezed him in waves.

Ziva screamed and screamed as she came for Tony. It was all overdone. More porn than real life, but he loved it. This man deserved to die, and he deserved to suffer. He pressed deep into Ziva and brought her up again. She screamed bloody murder for him. The sounds may have been exaggerated, but their orgasms weren't. They were both shot to the moon with the intensity.

After both finally finished coming, Ziva continued to purr for Tony. It took a while until either of them could separate and stand up.

When they'd finished playing with Adam, Tony carried him into the bathroom and dumped him into the tub. Tony leaned back against the bathroom wall. This was Ziva's show. It was Ziva's idea to wear the bathrobes. That way they could walk out in their own clothes, blood free. She was so clever. His dirty little assassin.

Tony settled in comfortably against the wall. He was ready for a show. Ziva approached him. She took his arm and led him back in to the bedroom.

"Tony, I do not want you to watch." She told him.

"Why not?"

"You will not like what you see."

"If the plan is still to kill him, then I will very much like it." He paused. "What are you afraid of?" He saw the fear.

Ziva studied the carpet as she thought. Suddenly, she raised her eyes to Tony. "Do you think that people can change?"

"Yes. I believe people can grow and learn. Experiences, life, and love transform you. Growth is change."

"I have to become my old self to do this." She explained to him.

"There's nothing you need to hide from me. And not your past. Everything you've been through has made you the woman I love today." Ziva froze as the L-word slipped from Tony's tongue. "Yes. I love you." He said boldly again. "And I am okay with you not being able to say it back to me yet."

"To do what I need to. To go in there and be as ruthless as I need to be, one cannot go in there with love. To do this, to be that person, you can only feel hate."

"Then let's go get this over with." He lifted Ziva's hand and pressed his closed switchblade into her palm. "One last look back, and then we move forward."

Ziva approached Adam with her knife and brought it to his groin. His eyes bugged in panic. She used her knife to slice open each of Adam's pant legs. She cut directly down from below his belt to his feet. The knife cut through the fabric with ease.

Ziva spoke while she methodically sliced open the legs of his pants. "I know all about what you did. You helped Bodner plan my father's death. And then you held my hand while I buried him." Slice. "I thought you were so thoughtful to insist on staying with me that night. I told you that it was not necessary. But you insisted that I needed a true friend. You even helped me set up your bed on the couch." Another slice opened the first leg of his pants. "I had one single drink that night, the one you so generously brought to me." She spoke evenly, letting the sarcasm ring. "I woke up next to you without any memory. I believed you when you told me that I drank too much and came on to you. Then you just happened to be in Berlin." She sliced down his second pant leg. "You have been playing two sides. I am sure Bodner paid you well, but I bet someone else paid you even better. He probably promised you sanctuary in Iran. You should be careful who you trust. I learned that the hard way." Another long slice. "That man gave you up to Israel. That is why you fled here. But I have some more news. That man is now under the protection of the US government. You are being hunted here too." With that last word she sliced open the second ankle of his pants. The material fell free, exposing both of Adam's legs.

She then sliced open the crotch of his pants below the zipper, exposing his boxers. She worked slowly, in silence now, letting Adam suffer while her knife was so close to his cock. She made it clear what area she would focus her torture. It seemed fitting, considering he'd used that area to violate her.

"You know what I want. You will tell me everything." Ziva threatened. "I am going to remove your gag. I would prefer if you did not scream, but Tony and I have already established those noises coming from this room." She turned to Tony and blew him a kiss. Tony pretended to catch it in his hand with flourish. They could put on quite a show. "But if it becomes unreasonable I am going slice off your mangled dick." She positioned her serrated blade over his member. She started to remove his gag and Adam started to yell. She paused. "Naughty, naughty," she scolded as she pressed the tip of her knife into his skin. Red pooled around the tip of her knife. Adam shut up quickly. "You have hoards of people after you. I will kill you quickly. Would you like it to be quick?" Ziva drew the tip of her blade up and down his thigh leaving shallow red lines in his skin behind.

"What do you want to know?" This was a broken man, and they didn't even need to geld him first. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was going to kill him. The only question was how quickly she'd do it. Adam had known Ziva since she was a teenager. He had not seen this side of her in many years. Back then, she'd been a ruthless killer. She was different now. The old Ziva would have jumped into bed with him. He'd been her first. She'd lost her virginity to him back when she was 18 in a weapon's carrier. Adam started to talk. He spilled everything he knew. And he had a lot to say. A fast death was all he could hope for.

"Thank you, Adam. One last thing, why?" she asked the question she was never supposed to ask. "I do not care about the rest of it. I just want to know about that night in Israel. You did not need to do it. You had reestablished our friendship. You did not need to take it further. Why?"

"It was not my idea." He responded.

"But you knew me. You knew it was not necessary. You had everything you needed before you handed me that drink."

He couldn't help telling her. "I have been in love with you for all these years. I thought you simply didn't have it in you. And then you told me about him." Adam glanced at Tony. "You're in love with_ him_. You wouldn't give it to me, so I took it."

"Thank you for being honest with me." She said, with the first hint of emotion in her voice. She brought her hand to Adam's cheek. She cupped his face in her palm and brought her face towards his. It almost looked like she was moving in to kiss him. She held her mouth inches from his. Her next words were almost wistful. "You were my first, and now you are my last. You are the last man who will ever use me." She slit Adam's throat and turned his head to bleed out into the drain. Her movement was almost beautiful in its precision. In a single fluid motion one hand moved up and the other pressed down. She didn't get a drop of blood on her. She stood up and closed the shower curtain. "I am done." The knife fell out of her hands and her legs gave out beneath her.

Tony caught Ziva as she went down. The knife fell out of her hand and hit the tile floor. It bounced once and the switchblade snapped shut. Ziva watched it settle on the floor. It shouldn't have closed from simply being dropped. But it did. The bloody blade had snapped back into the handle. The knife was no longer a knife. Tony held Ziva under her arms. She laughed once. "I am done." Then she burst into tears.

Tony lowered Ziva down and curled her into his lap. He held her and let her cry. She curled up against him and cried into his chest. She cried until her head throbbed and her eyes ached. She cried until she ran out of tears. And even then she stayed curled in Tony's arms.

"I am done." She told Tony when she found her voice. This," she gestured to the shower, "claims a piece of you each time. I am done, Tony. I am done killing. I want to make something…create something. I want something I have not had before. I want happiness, and I want to love." Her eyes asked the question her voice was afraid to.

"For you Ziva," Tony told her, "I'll leave it all behind. I'll become an accountant." He pulled her in to hold her.

"You are shit with numbers, Tony." They laughed into each other's arms. "I do not want you to stop doing what you love. I do not want to stop investigating crimes. But that part of my life," she inclined her head to the shower, "is over. That is the last crime I will commit. I do not want to be out in the field anymore. I do not want you out there either. Could you do that?"

"Yes. I can and I will. I love you." Tony held Ziva so he could look her in the eye. "I'm going to give you the life you deserve. We'll create something. But first, we need to call Gibbs and clean up this mess." He flashed her that DiNozzo smile.

Tony called Gibbs from the bathroom floor with Ziva curled in his lap. Captain Wayne sat with Gibbs in his basement waiting for news about the night. Gibbs told Tony to leave the body in the room. Someone would be sent to clean it up later.

"Yeah, boss." Tony started. "They're going to need to scrub the whole room. We made a little mess." Ziva heard Gibbs speak a few words to Tony through the phone. "No. That part is contained. It's the rest of the room that needs to be wiped. There may be some DNA left behind."

Gibbs actually laughed at the other end of the phone. "Whatever works, DiNozzo," is all he said.

"And Boss," Tony continued. "After we finish this, Ziva and I are done in the field." He smiled at Ziva as he told Gibbs. Now it was official.

"I know. This is your last play." Gibbs said obviously. Then he hung up. Only Gibbs could know the decision that Tony and Ziva had made before they'd even made it.

Tony hung up and wrapped his arms around Ziva. "I love you." He reminded her, just in case she'd forgotten in the last minute.

"I love you too." She spoke softly, but her words were bold.

His heart stopped. She said it to him. She told him. Here, sitting on the floor of a hotel bathroom next to the lifeless body of a man who'd drugged and raped the woman he loved, was the best moment of his life.

"Tony, will you help me? Will you take me home with you?"

"Of course. All you had to do was ask." He picked her up. He planned to take her away from this forever. "This looks like the place where tomorrow begins." He said to her.

"That is beautiful." She paused and looked at him. "Is that from a movie?" she asked him with a smile.

Tony's face split into a huge smile. She knew him so well. "Let's get out of here. Tonight, I get to pick the movie. We're watching Peter Pan."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Guys. I'm really sorry for the delay. I've never had such a bad case of writer's block before. I added some extra smut into my final chapters to make up for my tardiness. The next chapters are coming very fast. The entire story will be posted by this weekend.**

**Without further ado, and further delays, please enjoy the final chapters of my story…**

Gibbs shook his head, letting a few short laughs escape as he spoke to Tony on the phone. "Whatever works, DiNozzo." He said with amusement in his voice.

Captain Wayne was trying to get his attention by bobbing up and down like a hyperactive woodpecker directly in his line of sight. The two men were waiting in Gibbs' basement for this call from Tony. Wayne's jerking and annoyed motions demonstrated how much he disliked waiting for vital information while Gibbs laughed into the phone.

Gibbs held up a single finger asking him to wait. Wayne responded with a look that clearly translated into a threat to bite that finger off. He stopped moving in favor of shooting Gibbs an ominous and impatient expression.

A single corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched up into a reluctant smile as he listened into the phone. "I know. This is your last play." He said obviously to Tony before abruptly hanging up. He turned and spoke to an impatient Wayne. "They got a name. Zamir Hydar."

Wayne smiled, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Your people are good."

"They're better than good." Gibbs corrected him. He didn't bother to hide the pride he felt towards his agents. "And they got more than a name. Tony said that Adam knew quite a bit, and he spilled it all."

"Are they coming here?" Wayne asked.

"No. Ziva's shaken. Tony's bringing her home. We can wait until tomorrow morning to hear. And we need to get to that hotel room. It needs a complete scrub. And we need to get the body to Ducky."

Wayne fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed. He brought the phone to his ear. "And Gibbs," he spoke, "you're not coming." When Gibbs shot Wayne a venomous look, he simply held up a finger just as Gibbs to him moments ago, and began arranging details with his team leader now on the line.

As soon as Wayne took the phone from his ear, Gibbs started arguing. "Like hell I'm not coming! These are _MY_ people. I protect my people!"

Wayne knew this argument was coming, and he spoke calmly to an angry Gibbs. "You protect your people by sending me. The team I have on the way is the absolute best. You're a great investigator, but you don't know how to clean something like this. I do."

"Okay." Gibbs agreed on that point. "But I'm going to come. Just to make sure it goes smoothly. An extra set of hands can't hurt."

"Yes they can." Wayne insisted. "We can't take the chance of you being seen there. You have a connection to Adam. If someone decides to investigate his death we can't have any hotel employees identifying you."

"Then I won't get caught." Gibbs snapped back.

"It's not worth the risk and you know it. You have to trust me on this. My people need to do their job now. We can't have you standing around supervising the process. This was a sanctioned hit, and this team is the very best." Wayne saw the internal battle waging in Gibbs' head between the parental need to protect his own, and the rational side that knew he couldn't go. "I give you my word." Wayne promised.

Gibbs begrudgingly surrendered to rationality. "Make sure that body gets to Ducky." He emphasized to Wayne.

"I'm on it. I'll see you here tomorrow." He held his hand out to Gibbs.

Gibbs gripped his hand hard and shook. "Thank you." He spoke with the sincerity of a father putting his children's lives in the hands of a friend.

"It's what I do." He flashed Gibbs a dazzling smile. "Call your people and tell them what to expect." He nodded a single time, and headed out.

Tony opened the passenger's door of his car and helped Ziva inside. She'd plastered on a calm and cool persona for the five-minute walk from the hotel to Tony's car. He tucked Ziva into her seat and hustled over to his own side. Time had been moving impossibly slowly from the moment he'd helped Ziva off the bathroom floor. Seconds felt like hours, minutes like years. All he wanted was to get Ziva away from that bathtub as quickly as possible. He cursed his minds inability to simply close his eyes and wish them into the safety of his apartment.

He wished he could have picked Ziva off that bathroom floor and carried her away, but it wasn't so simple. Despite the room being cleaned by a professional team, there were a few things Tony still needed to tend to. He was thankful he'd insisted that both he and Ziva put her clothes on underneath the bathrobes before she went in to deal with Adam. So he only had to leave Ziva on the bed for 30 seconds as he gathered what they needed to take.

He found Ziva's bag. There was nothing of importance inside, only some cash and small items to make it look full so it didn't look suspicious to Adam. There was no ID, and nothing personal that could be traced back to Ziva in case something had gone wrong. Neither of them had brought any traceable items that evening. Tony had called Gibbs from a burner cell. If someone decided to trace either of their phones for that night, they'd be safety at Tony's apartment. But Tony grabbed Ziva's bag anyway, and he grabbed the knife.

Tony took his seat in front of the wheel. He'd never been more thankful for the sanctuary of his car. This wonderful machine that would help him drive Ziva away from that room, and away from the past she wanted to leave behind. He looked at her and his chest tightened as she sat still and quiet. He said a silent prayer begging her not to shut him out. They'd come so far, and he prayed she didn't let this drag them back. He wanted to move forward with Ziva. He didn't even care where they went, as long as they were together.

"Ziva." He asked softly. "Can I take you to my apartment?" He just wanted to stay with her no matter where they went. But he worried that she might ask him to leave her alone if he brought her to her own place.

Ziva stayed perfectly still, staring out through the windshield in front of her. "Do you still love me?" she asked, barely above a whisper. "After what you saw, do you still love me?"

"I love you even more than I did before." He told her.

She stopped staring out into space and turned to look at him. "More?" she asked.

"Yes." Tony told her. "I love you a little more every second I spend with you. I love you more right now that I did earlier this evening, and even more than I loved you when I started this sentence. I just keep loving you more and more." Tony voice lightened. "Now, it's not like I think this should be a regular Friday night tradition," he joked, "but every once and a while I'm game to take out a bad guy. Or we could just make Friday our date night." He offered with a smile.

Tony held his breath and waited for Ziva to respond. A mild wind could have knocked him over as he sat holding his breath and waiting for her to react. His world went blurry for a second, either from lack of oxygen or from abundance of hope, when Ziva smiled.

"I choose date night." Ziva said to him, as she too felt dizzy with hope. "Could we make one stop before we go home?"

Tony parked the car and walked with Ziva out to the middle of the bridge. Without a second thought, she held out her hand and dropped the knife into the Potomac River below. As she opened her hand and let the knife fall, she didn't know whether to cry or laugh at the feeling. Instead she chose to lean in to Tony's chest and let him wrap her in his arms. "Now I am ready to go." She told him. "Take me home." She said with a happy smile.

Tony felt an abundance of hope as he brought Ziva back to his apartment. They'd taken the first steps forward, and he was willing to do anything to keep them moving ahead. As they entered his apartment Tony held his breath and prayed that Ziva didn't now decide to shut him out. "Ziva, what do you need?" he asked. "I'm here for you. Anything you need. How about that movie?"

She cocked her head to the side and studied Tony's face. "I think I would like to talk."

"You want to talk?" Tony was flabbergasted.

"Is that alright with you?" She faltered for a moment as she doubted her request.

"Of course it is." Tony encouraged her so boldly that she was momentarily taken aback by his intense vigor. Tony froze as he saw her start to retreat, and then flew into overdrive. "Yes, Ziva. Talking is perfect." He crouched slightly and held his arms out to her as if trying to calm a nervous horse about to flee.

It occurred to him how uniquely 'Ziva' her fight or flight responses manifested in her. If the danger was something tangible that she could hold, or more likely kick, Ziva always chose to fight. It was when her heart was threatened that she chose flight. Without any idea how to coax her to stay, Tony grabbed onto the first idea that popped into his head. "Tea!" he all but yelled to her. "We need tea. Tea is good. People drink tea when they talk." He flew into a frenzy banging around his kitchen, opening every drawer and cabinet in his path, in his search for the magical tea. He ripped through his kitchen like a hurricane, desperate to keep Ziva willing to talk to him. This was so much more than he could have hoped for, and it made what had just happened with Adam seem small in comparison.

Tony's pulse was racing, amped higher by every new cabinet that remained void of tea. Once he'd opened all the drawers, thrown various items to the floor, and made a giant mess of his kitchen, he sagged in dramatic fashion against the counter. "Why can't I find the tea?" Tony bellowed to the universe that seemed so dead set against letting him find the soothing beverage.

He heard Ziva snort and chuckle behind him. Tony turned around, the agony of defeat plastered on his face, to find Ziva covering her mouth with her hand and unsuccessfully fighting off laughter. Tony scrunched up his face and surveyed the mess around him. He shrugged sheepishly and Ziva burst into hysterical giggles. Her face shone bright and tears spilled down her cheeks as she held her stomach and laughed heartily.

"I guess we don't have any tea." He said with a smile as he joined her to laugh at his ridiculous actions.

"I never knew that you wanted to talk _this_ badly." She gestured at the mess. "Please have a seat and I will make us some tea." She led Tony to a seat at the counter and winked as she grabbed the box of Earl Grey tea set out in plain view on the counter. "I'll make the tea, but you are cleaning this mess." She gave him a peck on the cheek before heading to the sink to fill the kettle.

Tony breathed out a thankful sigh as Ziva moved around the kitchen. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked her excitedly.

Ziva leaned on the counter across from Tony, suddenly serious. "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry."

Tony's hand flew out to grab hers. "You have no reason to be sorry." He assured her. "Wait, what are you sorry about?"

She gave Tony a small smile. "I am sorry that it was so difficult for me to let go of my past. I am sorry that it took me so long to get here." The kettle began to whistle and Ziva moved to pour the boiling water into two mugs.

"That's nothing to be sorry about." Tony assured her. "And that's certainly nothing you need to apologize for."

Ziva placed Tony's mug of tea in front of him as she made her way to sit next to him in the second chair at the counter. "Whether or not I need to, I _want_ you to know how much I appreciate that you never gave up on me." When Tony tried to speak, Ziva held up a hand to silence him. "Please let me get this out." She asked him. Tony nodded and let her speak.

She took a deep breath before she started to speak. "I did not believe it was worth my time to dream of a future. People like me, we do not get our happy endings. There was a time, granted a very long time ago, when I dreamed of what my life would become. I imagined my wedding and the dress I would wear. I would live in a beautiful white house, have dozens of children, and a zoo of animals." Ziva smiled as she remembered. "Needless to say, it has been a long, long time since I thought this was possible. Every step I took carried me further from that wish, further from deserving it, and further from it becoming a possibility, until now." She paused and searched for the words to communicate what she was trying to say. "I want you to know that I want that future. I am not going to run any more. What I am trying to say is…I am not going to let you down."

"I've never worried about that." He told her.

"But I have." She explained to him. "It is what I was most afraid of. I always knew that you were going to have the life you deserve. But I did not know if it was going to be with me. It was not right for me to drag you back because I was not ready to move forward."

"And now?" he asked.

"Now, I am ready. No more looking back, only forward." She promised him.

Tony looked back at Ziva with an expression halfway between disbelief and wonder. What was a man to do when the woman of his dreams says everything that he could hope to hear? If that man's Tony DiNozzo, he stares back at her with his mouth dropped open in a frozen expression of awe. And then, after long seconds of suspended time, his face splits open into a smile of absolute joy. "What do we do now?" he all but sang to her as his eyes danced with joy. He leapt off his seat and crushed Ziva in a hug. "We can do anything you want to do Ziva. Anything." He repeated into her ear.

Ziva laughed softly as Tony crushed her in a hug. "I do believe there was some talk of a movie."


	25. Chapter 25

**Take a deep breath. There's a lot of plot here.**

Bright and early the next morning, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Captain Wayne all gathered with Gibbs in his dimly lit basement. As always, the basement served as their strategy center. Gibbs actually made some effort to clean up to host the largest gathering he had in quite some time. Though this only meant pushing his projects off to the side and blowing the sawdust off the table, he still considered it a cleaning.

Never one to waste time, Gibbs barely let them all sit down before he began. "Okay." He spoke to Tony and Ziva. "Let's hear what you know."

Ziva took a deep breath and began. "Adam had been working with Hydar for over a year. He approached Adam because of his connections both professionally and personally. I believe that I told you before that Adam was Shin Bet. That is Israel's internal security agency, and their equivalent of the FBI. Adam was further trained as a member of the Yamas, the special operations unit of Shin Bet."

"How did you find him?" McGee asked.

"He came to us." Tony told him. "Ziva called and he met us." There was no need for anyone else to know about Adam and Ziva's more personal relationship. They'd only reveal that information if necessary, and not offer it up when it was not. "He didn't know that we knew about his involvement." Tony explained. "As far as he knew, the last time we all spoke was in Berlin, and we left on good terms."

"If he had not come to us," Ziva continued, "we likely would not have found him."

"And considering how many others were looking for him, we probably wouldn't have been the first." Tony added.

"Yes." Ziva agreed. "Adam's personal connection to my family was one of the reasons why Hydar chose him. I have known Adam since I was young. And he was a close friend of Ilan Bodnar since childhood. This is how he was able to approach Bodnar and convince him to kill my father. His professional work with Shin Bet gave his claims credibility."

Tony took over explaining. "Adam told Bodnar that Eli was trying to work with Iran towards peace. He probably spun it to make it seem as if Eli was selling out Israel in the process. Adam was the one who told Bodnar that Eli was meeting with Arash Kazmi here in the US. When Eli and Kazmi did actually meet, Bodnar took it as proof that Adam's Intel was true. That's when Bodnar ordered the hit on Ziva's father."

"Bodnar wanted war with Iran." Ziva explained. "He did not want peace. He thought he could kill my father, become the Director of Mossad, and possibly go to war with Iran. His mistake that night was not killing Leon Vance or myself, and killing Jackie. Suddenly, Bodnar was a hunted man."

Tony continued the explanation. "This is when Hydar approached the US with information about Eli's death. He supplied the idea to kill Kazmi and put the blame back in the Middle East. Iran blames Israel, and Israel blames Iran. The entire mess is out of our backyard and back over there."

Ziva spoke next. "As I said, not killing me was a mistake. They were afraid that if I spoke with Bodnar he would tell me of this greater involvement. Adam sent us on a wild goose chase in Berlin while Hydar had men hunting Bodnar back in the United States. He had too much information. Adam should have realized that he also knew too much, and he was next. But he was cocky, and the next thing he knew Hydar had turned his name over to the Israeli government as a traitor. He had to flee. He was here to find Hydar and ask for help."

"So we need to find Hydar." Gibbs summed it all up.

"Why don't they just take Hydar out? Kazmi was killed. We obviously don't have a problem with it. Why is this guy different?" McGee asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Tony said.

A loud knock at the basement door produced five guns pointed directly at A.J. Chadwick. "Hi guys." He said nervously, frozen in place at the top of the stairs. "The door was open. Remind me not to surprise any of you again." He managed a small laugh as the guns were all lowered. He cautiously made his way down the stairs to join the group.

"Yeah, it might be better if you call next time." Gibbs suggested.

"Noted." A.J. said. "I caught the last few lines of your conversation. And I think I know why. I got a call from the Attorney General this morning. It seems the body of Adam Eshel turned up at the Navy Yard. It's quite the mystery. It seems he was left in the driver's seat of one of the cars in the motor pool."

Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs, McGee simply looked confused, and Gibbs turned to glare at Captain Wayne.

"What?" Wayne asked innocently. "You told me to get the body to Ducky. I made sure he'd get the body."

"In the Navy Yard?" Gibbs repeated sternly to Wayne. "I am just surprised to hear that the body was _in_ the Navy Yard. That seems a bit insane."

"Why make Ducky travel? It was easier to simply drop him off." Wayne quipped back.

"Vance is not going to be happy." Gibbs muttered.

Wayne laughed once. "Who do you think let us in?" he responded with a smirk.

"Excuse me." A.J. piped in. "I don't really need to know any of this."

"Thanks A.J." Gibbs told him as he brought a hand to rub his aching head.

"I didn't come over here and almost get shot just to tell you that." A.J. continued. "The Attorney General told me a hypothetical story about a man who made a deal with the devil. From what I understand, Hydar was given full immunity in exchange for the information he provided. The immunity deal is what has the AG so worried. I think you need to do more than simply find the guy. You need to figure out what he's involved in."

Gibbs let out a heavy sigh. "We can't seem to catch a break. I'm sorry that you got dragged into this A.J."

"I believe that I volunteered to represent you." He reminded Gibbs. "But I can see you're all busy. Just call if you need anything." He shook hands with Gibbs and quickly made his way out.

Gibbs addressed the group. "We all know what we need to do. Let's get to work."

Gibbs' basement wasn't exactly an ideal office space, but it was what they had. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Captain Wayne all worked together to try and uncover information about Hydar.

It was Gibbs who insisted that they all act within the letter of the law in their search for Hydar. Gibbs didn't want anyone else caught in the crosshairs of Parsons' vendetta against him. Parsons had already dragged his three agents into his feud with Gibbs, and he didn't want any others caught in the mix. He forbid McGee from hacking, and he prohibited them all from asking their contacts to do anything illegal to help them. Gibbs was adamant about preventing Parsons from having additional grounds to come after them.

Within these parameters, Tony, Ziva, and McGee used every bit of Intel they could access, which wasn't much. They had none of the resources of NCIS, and Gibbs was very clear that none of their contacts should jeopardize themselves to help them. Any beyond all of that, they had to be ghosts. It was crucial that their search for Hydar was kept secret until they discovered what he was involved in and how deep this ran. Unfortunately, ghosts couldn't open many doors and they got nowhere in finding any information about Hydar. Overall, it was a discouraging day that left them all feeling frustrated as they headed home..

Tony could tell that Ziva was restless during the ride home. Their unsuccessful day of digging left him as frustrated as Ziva, and her radiating unease set him equally on edge. He didn't know how this unsettled energy was going to manifest until she slipped her hand around his waist as he was unlocking the door. Tony froze as she gripped his hip over his jeans before sliding it lower to cup his groin. She reached back up to his hip and pulled it back, turning Tony around to face her.

Tony abandoned his keys in the lock and turned around to find Ziva looking at him like a meal she'd been starving for. Her eyes locked onto his with laser-like precision and her lips parted to suck in a breath. Her eyes dropped to study his mouth as she pressed her body up against his, backing him up against the door. Tony felt momentarily light headed as all the blood in his body rushed to his groin under her gaze. His cock tingled as it fought to stand hard as she held his waist and ground her hips into his.

"Ziva." Tony all but growled to her as she closed the space between their lips and devoured his mouth with her own.

She circled her hips into him as she kissed him greedily. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and almost succeeded in short circuiting Tony's brain with her intensity. She was on fire and her desire for Tony was the sole thought in her mind. All the restless energy she'd been holding was poured into her kiss. And all the energy Tony had fed from her was immediately streamlined into uncontrollable desire and urgent need for her.

Tony moaned into the intensity of the kiss as his hand reached desperately behind him for the door keys. He flailed a few times before scraping against the sharp edge of the keys. He ignored the pain and grabbed at them in a blind attempt to unlock and open the door. When this failed, he wrapped both of his arms around Ziva and flipped them around so her back was to the door. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless and he reached around her slight form to turn the keys.

When the key finally clicked and turned in the lock he lifted Ziva to wrap her legs around his waist as he kicked the door open wide and carried her into the apartment. Tony dropped his keys onto the floor as he slammed the door shut behind him and carried Ziva directly to the bedroom.

He didn't make it all the way to the bed before a wall got in their way and he was pressing her back into it. Ziva unlaced her legs from his hips and stood tall pressing back against him. She pressed forward against Tony, never breaking her devouring kiss, and walked him backwards until he felt the bed press into his legs. And then it was a hail of clothing as they each pawed the offensive material from the other.

Ziva made a halfhearted attempt to undo the buttons of Tony's shirt before she got frustrated and ripped it open, tearing it clean off his body. Tony yanked her shirt up and she waved her body in an undulating motion that gracefully slipped the shirt up and over her head and clean off her arms. Tony stood amazed with the shirt in one hand as Ziva worked on his pants. He helped her free his painful erection as he pushed his pants down off his legs and kicked them away. He dove down to undo Ziva's own pants and pull them down her legs. Her lips came crashing back against him as he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Ziva pulled backwards just as she pressed a hard shove into Tony's chest that sent him careening backwards onto the bed.

Tony pushed backwards until he was safely lying on the bed as Ziva crawled up after him. She straddled his hips and pressed her arms forward to pin Tony's own arms down to his sides. She wriggled her hips, using her own slick wetness, to work the thick head of Tony's cock until it just peaked inside of her. And as soon as he was positioned she dropped her body onto him slamming his cock into her. Tony let out a strangled cry at the amazing sensation, but it was her reaction that had him transfixed. When Ziva drove herself down and took Tony cock into her, her eyes slid closed and her face lifted to the ceiling with a relieved sigh. It was as if not having him inside if her was physically painful, and it was his cock buried deep inside her, filling her, that soothed her pain.

A blissful smile washed over her lips as she began to circle her hips. Ziva was in charge here, and Tony was more than happy to watch with wonder, awe, and heady dose of slack-jawed amazement. She felt perfect on top of him, gripping him in her tight sheath. Her small thighs were caged around his waist and gripping into him. She was so warm and soft in there that it sent opposing chills across his body that made his hair stand on end.

And then Ziva started to ride him, all the while with her arms pressed forward pinning his own into the bed. She started slowly, rising up pulling her body up to the tip of his cock, and then slowly sliding herself back down his length. She rocked her hips forward and back, hypnotizing Tony. She swayed her hips back to raise herself up, and then snapped them forward to drop herself back onto him. Ziva pressed her hips into Tony, as if trying to drive him deeper inside of her. She tilted her hips forward, creating a perfect friction, and ground her clit down into Tony. She moaned when she found the perfect angle and snapped her pelvis rapidly back and forth.

Tony was transfixed by her movement. The way she rode him, completely uninhibited and moaning with pleasure each time he filled her, sent his body on fire. She was so beautiful on top of him. Tony couldn't believe how much pleasure he got out of watching her ride him towards her own. He felt his cock grow harder in his attempt to give her more of what she needed, and what she needed was him filling her from the inside out. As her movements became sharper and more intense he grew harder with her.

Once Ziva had found that perfect angle she sped up her movements. She lifted herself up and then dropped down, grinding her clit each time Tony was buried deep inside of her. She let go of Tony's arms in favor of bracing her hands on his chest for support as she moved. Tony's cock was hitting her perfectly now, sliding against her g-spot and sending her up towards the edge. The pressure was building fast and dying to explode.

Ziva threw her head back and screamed as her muscled clamped and squeezed around Tony's cock. Tony took his newly free hands to shock her as one snaked between her legs to press into her clit, and the other wrapped around her shoulder to pull her deeper down onto him. When his thumb pressed into her clit, Ziva's entire body jolted as whatever intensity she'd been feeling multiplied exponentially.

Tony tossed his body forward and flipped Ziva underneath him. Watching her come like that has been too much for him. He couldn't wait for her to come down and started driving himself into her. Ziva dug her nails into his back and met his thrusts with her hips.

"More." She begged into Tony's ear.

Tony growled as he bucked his hips into her with startling force. He didn't know if she could handle any more. But her voice in his ear kept urging him on and he pushed even further towards his own release. Ziva yelled again as her body jerked and gripped his cock impossibly tight. Tony thrust and buried himself deep inside of her and came with a roar of her name. His body spasmed and jerked as he pumped into her until his entire body went weak collapsing on top of her.

Tony lay panting on top of Ziva while she gripped his body to hers. He sucked in oxygen until the tingling in his arms and legs brought feeling back to his limbs. All he did once he gained control over his body was roll to the side and pull Ziva with him to lie across his chest. Neither moved nor spoke for long minutes as Tony traced lazy circles on her shoulder with the tip of his finger. Ziva looked up at Tony with a sated smile, and he met her smile with one of his own. The only sounds were Ziva's purrs and Tony's breaths as they lay in each other's arms. For this moment they'd moved past words and the blissful silence that they shared spoke for them.

It was the middle of the night back in the basement where Gibbs and Wayne sat sipping bourbon and tossing ideas.

"Maybe we're thinking too hard about this." Gibbs offered.

"I know I am. What are you thinking?" Wayne asked back.

"This was all set up." Gibbs mused. "The head was sent for my team to find to link us together. We know that the CIA can't operate on US soil. Maybe they put Hydar where I could get to him." The thought hit him like a flash of lightning. "I need to talk to Tobias Fornell." He declared with renewed vigor.

Wayne cocked his head at the perfect simplicity of the idea. "Those mother fucking bastards. They're lucky we're so smart." He joked.

"Excuse me. This was my brilliant idea." Gibbs reminded him. "Your last great idea was to leave Adam in the motor pool. And Ducky told me how you dressed him. Why was he wearing a dress and a cowboy hat?"

Wayne snorted a laugh. "Our clothing choices were limited in the middle of the night. We found the dress and hat in a dumpster. I thought that the dress was a very nice color on him." He tried to suppress another laugh but lost the fight and ended up rolling around in hysterics. Even he couldn't keep up with Gibbs' crazy hours, and he was getting punchy from lack of sleep.

Gibbs gave Wayne a disapproving stare, which lost our to his own amused smile. He grabbed his cell and dialed Fornell before he ended up laughing with Wayne.

Later that night, Tony was wrapped around Ziva, spooning her from behind, as he languidly thrust in and out of her. Her moans were getting louder and his thrusts were becoming sharper when everything suddenly blurred and that perfect hot tight grip she had on him was taken away. Tony bucked desperately to get that feeling back, but it was gone. His entire body coiled like a spring as his cock throbbed painfully. He ground his teeth together and started to shake. A sudden snore coming from the body wrapped inside his straightened the blurry lines around him. His reality dissolved as he struggled to comprehend the world around him.

She was here wrapped in his arms, and his hips were jerking and rolling against her back. Another snore snapped the world into focus. It had been a dream. The purring noises he's been hearing were her snores. He wasn't inside her, just frantically pressing against her back to relieve the pressure. He was so hard, and throbbing so painfully that he was desperate to be back inside her where it felt so good. He was so close and she was right here in his arms. He gripped her tight and started shaking. He couldn't stop. He needed her right now. His body quivered like the plucked string of a violin, humming and screaming and buzzing with sound.

"Ziva." He softly pleaded to her. She didn't respond. "Ziva." He said louder. She didn't move. He felt a stab of guilt. He shouldn't wake her up. He should have some control. He'd just hold himself against her.

He had to get his bearings. He was confused. All he could feel was the throb between his legs. He moved his hand to her hip. He gripped it in his palm and held it still and he ground his cock into her back, desperate for relief.

It wasn't enough. His hand moved down her thigh. He couldn't help bucking into her back. Tony reached between them and moved his cock between her legs. He needed to move against her here. He thrust horizontally where her desperately needed to be vertical. His body was now trembling with need.

He whimpered. "Ziva." He pleaded again. His hand moved to her hip and he lightly shook her. He needed to be inside of her. "Ziva!" he finally begged loudly, and shook her. She moaned lightly and moved in his arms. He moved his mouth down to her neck. He whole body was shaking now. He needed to steady himself. He opened his mouth and bit down into her skin to hold himself still. She moaned and rolled her head to give him more of her neck.

"Ziva." He shook her and begged again. She started to wake up. "Ziva, please." He was pleading with her again.

"Tony." Ziva said sleepily.

His body was wrapped around hers and he was coiled like a spring. He needed to be inside her. "Please." He begged her.

"Yes?" She questioned him, just starting to comprehend the world outside of sleep.

The second she said 'yes' Tony growled and bucked himself into her. Her body tensed with shock as he drove himself in. She wasn't prepared for it. It was a harsh motion and she was dry.

"Ziva, I'm sorry." But he was still rocking his hips into her. He couldn't help himself. He held her tight and kept saying her name. "Ziva, I'm sorry. I thought you telling me it was okay."

She was as shocked as Tony when she relaxed into his arms. "It is okay." She relaxed and let him take her.

Tony held himself inside of her while his need was finally met with her tightness around him. He let out a desperate sigh as he bucked deeper into her. "Oh god Ziva." He sighed into her ear as he finally felt what he was so desperate for. A shudder ran down his body as he bit down into her neck and tried to move in her. She wasn't ready for him. His hand moved down her thigh and then quickly back up. It snaked around the front of her body and kneaded her breast. His lips moved back up her neck and chattered by her ear.

Ziva moaned as he lightly fingered her nipple. She could feel how tight he was wound, and that gentle movement had taken a lot of control. She could feel his whole body quivering behind her. She dropped her head to give him more of her neck. He growled into her ear. A wave of heat exploded over Ziva's body. She grabbed his hand and yanked it lower.

Tony actually snarled as he pushed his body on top of hers, flattening her into the mattress underneath him. Ziva cried out when the weight of his body pushed his hand into her clit. Tony's mouth came down to her neck. He held her skin between his teeth as he felt her flood with moisture. He raked his teeth down her neck to the tip of her shoulder as he pulled his cock completely out of her then slowly pushed it back it. The both sighed in unison as he filled her. Tony pulled his hips up again and pulled his cock out of her. He let it slide forwards towards her clit. Ziva lifted her hips so that Tony could spread her wetness to where his fingers were working. Tony's hand moved down to plunge his fingers inside of her. Ziva jerked when they came back to her clit. Then Tony drove himself back inside of her. Ziva cried out into the pillow below. Tony started to move quickly inside of her. He bucked sharply into her, sliding his cock over her g-spot, while his fingers massaged her clit. Ziva circled her hips over his fingers looking for release.

"More." She demanded.

Tony growled into her ear. He started to drive himself into her. His mouth found her neck, and seconds after Ziva found her release. Her body tensed then jerked as she came. Tony pulled his hips back and slammed into her a last time. He let himself go and his body spasmed and exploded into her. He kept pushing, burying himself inside of her, as his body shot to life.

He was shaking again when he'd finished pumping into her. He rolled back, pulling Ziva with him, so her could spoon her and wrap her body inside of his. Tony spread himself out as wide as possible to tuck her inside of his arms. Ziva sighed happily as his arms tightened around her and he buried his head in her neck. She started to purr for him with every exhale of her breath. He could feel the vibrations of the noises throughout her body. She kept her wrapped tight in his arms until those purrs turned back into snores. When he was sure she was happily asleep he closed his eyes and fell right back to sleep with her.

Two hours after his realization, Gibbs and Wayne waited for Tobias Fornell in an empty park, far too late at night to be anything other than a clandestine meeting. This was information that they needed now.

Fornell walked up to the two men looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, which he had. "Now what the hell is so important that you needed to get me out of bed at 2am?" Fornell snarled to Gibbs.

"Sorry, Fornell." Gibbs apologized with absolutely no hint of sincerity and an amused smile.

"Are you seeing someone new?" Fornell asked sarcastically, referring to Captain Wayne.

Gibbs laughed. "He's helping me on this one. Captain Wayne, meet Tobias Fornell." He made the brief introduction and the two met shook hands.

"And why do I have the suspicion that you're going to ask me to do the same?"

"Because you know me." Gibbs snipped back.

Fornell growled. "Okay. Spit it out."

"We have another Ari situation." Gibbs told him.

"Mother fuckers." Fornell started to mutter under his breath as he stamped his foot in anger.

Wayne spoke to Fornell. "You're guarding someone. Zamir Hydar?"

"So I'm guessing he's not the high level diplomat I was told." Fornell responded bluntly, confirming that he did indeed have Hydar.

"I need to take get to him." Gibbs didn't sugarcoat it. "Did they ask you to watch him personally?"

"Yes." Fornell paused as Gibbs claim sunk in. "What do you mean by another 'Ari situation'?" He asked sharply.

"I mean that we have another Ari situation." Gibbs said again.

"Can be more specific? Please don't tell me he's Ziva's brother." He said somewhat sarcastically.

"We're you two ever married?" Captain Wayne blurted. Gibbs and Fornell spoke without missing a beat. They finished each other's sentences.

"We were married to the same woman." Fornell answered. "Now tell me everything."

"It's probably better if you don't know. Plausible deniability. Cover your own ass." Gibbs muttered.

Fornell gave Gibbs a look. If he was a fourteen-year old girl he would have put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. He only managed to slightly tone down his gestures as he spoke. "Now when have I ever done that? And I certainly don't plan on starting now."

Gibbs smiled and began the explanation.


	26. Chapter 26

**Please enjoy my smutty gift to make up from these long waited chapters…**

Ziva blinked back sleep to meet the first rays of the rising sun peeking under the half-closed window shade. She took a moment to simply revel in the warmth she felt enveloped in Tony's embrace. Her back tucked into Tony's chest, and his body wrapped around her. She smiled thinking that she had dresses that didn't cover as much of her as Tony was right now.

Save for that first night back in Cape May, when he'd surprised her with breakfast, Ziva always woke first. She would happily have stayed nestled against him if she didn't need to use the restroom. Knowing that it would take her a few minutes to wriggle her entangled limbs from his, she started the process of unwrapping herself from his embrace.

Ziva thought of this escape as a game that she played each morning. And it was one that made her wake up with a smile. She couldn't simply pull herself from Tony's arms. If she moved suddenly, his arms tightened around her. Ziva had to slowly unwrap herself from his elaborately woven grip.

Currently, Tony's right arm was over her body, curved around her stomach, and his left snaked up under her head to clasp her far shoulder. His body pressed up against her back, his face buried in her hair. He was bent slightly at the waist, tucking her butt into his groin. Ziva inched her head forward to check if Tony's head rested on her hair. Her free movement told her that it was not. She slowly unwrapped his left hand from her shoulder. Once the grip was free she guided it to rest down on the mattress. Next she worked on the arm curled around the top of her body. She worked the arm out straight, inching herself away from his chest. She rolled onto her back and worked her way down the length of his arm until she reached his hand. Before she slid out completely, she placed a kiss on the inside of his palm. She'd done this the first time she'd climbed out from his arms while he'd been asleep. It was her silent apology for leaving him, and her promise that she would be back shortly. She slid out completely and gently placed his arm back down on the bed.

She snuck out and made her way to the bathroom. When she came back into the bedroom a minute later, Tony lay sprawled across the bed. He'd rolled onto his back in a dramatic display. One arm poked out to the side, and the other draped across his chest. One leg stretched out on a diagonal, while the other, wrapped half in the sheets, was bent at the knee.

She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Right now he just looked so…Tony. There he was, in all his bare-naked glory, somehow managing to look both adorable and stunningly handsome at the same time. That dichotomy was one of the many things she loved about him. He could be two things at once; both the frat boy and the devoted lover, and both the prankster and the loyal partner. This had annoyed her when she first met him, well maybe intrigued her was the correct word. He was like two sides of one very adorable coin. And every time she was sure she'd finally figured him out he'd do something so unexpected that she had to look at him with new eyes.

She came up to the side of the bed and looked down at him. She brushed his hair off his forehead, and then ran a finger down his brow to cup his cheek. He had such beautiful features. She imagined that a great artist could have sculpted his face out of clay. She could see agile hands molding the material into his strong brow and handsome jaw. If she was an artist this is the face she would create. She ran her fingers across his jaw and imagined shaping the clay into his form. She would work and work with that piece of pliable material until these features emerged from her hands. She would pry and press, mold and shape, until she drew these lines from the clay.

She smiled and chuckled down at him. He was lucky she didn't kill him when he'd surprised her in the middle of the night. She'd surprised herself when she didn't automatically panic. She'd been dead asleep when he shook her awake and thrust himself inside of her. It had either been very bold, or very stupid on his part, and probably a combination of the two. And for a second she had panicked. He was shaking, and coiled as tight as a spring around her back when she felt him fill her. And she hadn't been ready, so he hadn't slid easily into her. Then he'd spoken and she'd known it was him. She wondered what he'd been thinking about to have needed her so badly.

Ziva bit her lip and warmth flooded into her body. She smirked down at his sleeping form. She reached over to the alarm, set 30 minutes from then, and switched it off. She knew exactly how she was going to wake Tony this morning.

Tony was riding the ocean. He glided on its surface, swaying up and down as the waves rolled underneath him. His body rocked as a wave slid below him and lifted him to its crest. His stomach flipped in euphoria as he rode down the side of the wave. His insides only caught up with him for a split second as the wave dipped him down. A dreamy smile washed over his face as another wave immediately rocked him back and lifted him yet again. Tony felt high, craving another euphoric burst as his stomach dropped off the peak. He hit the crest of the wave with such delirious force that it drew a cry from his lips.

He moaned as his body started to slide down the wave, and down, and down, and down…into darkness. He clenched his stomach muscles to try and find what he'd left behind. He limbs felt disjointed, and he was still falling. Sparks of light flittered into the darkness as he kept riding down. He was falling from an impossible height. There was a small voice of reason that reminded him that the farther you fall the harder you hit the ground. But that voice was a whisper against the screaming pleasure of the fall.

He was rocked hard, and then flung back skyward. It was as if he'd fallen deep into a net, which had taken all of his weight from the fall and used that to toss him back up into the air. His stomach flipped over as the sensations doubled and he shot up into the sky. The darkness flipped with his stomach into the shocking brightness overhead. He moaned with the euphoria that ravished his senses as forces tossed him about like a ragdoll.

His brain short-circuited as he flew through air without a net to catch him. He fought to hold onto the perfect feeling. He lost the fight in a single instant when consciousness crashed into him. Tony's body levitated off the bed as his eyes snapped open.

Ziva watched Tony's facial muscles begin to twitch. Then her eyes noticed that his fingertips had also started to move as if he was playing an imaginary piano. He moaned into her touch. She gripped his hardness in her hand, wrapped her lips around his cock, and slid her mouth down his length. She was watching his face when his eyes snapped open to look back at her.

There was nothing jovial about how Tony looked at Ziva. His eyes communicated one thing, and that was lust. He snapped out of his dream to see Ziva on her knees in between his legs, with a hand around his cock, and her lips clasped over the head of his dick. He thought that this must be the most incredible sight he'd ever seen. She was gorgeous, with her disheveled hair haloing her stunning face that was all her hollowed cheeks and puckered lips as she sucked him. When she slid her mouth down until he hit the roof of her mouth his stomach muscles contracted so tightly that it pulled his torso up off the bed. His mouth dropped into a roar as his body levitated towards her.

"Fuck, Ziva yes." His hands flew to her head with the automatic response to push her head further down. Right before he pressed her onto him, sanity fought through and stopped him. He fisted her hair in a death grip for a split second and then let go to grip wildly at the mattress.

Ziva stared back at Tony and was stabbed with desire at the look in his eye. He looked primal, almost feral, and his need directed straight at her. Her body tightened and wetness pooled between her legs as Tony yelled to her. She felt his hands grip her head, and then her hair, as he fought to keep from pushing her down. His muscles flexed and stood out in his neck as he forced himself to drop her hair and grip the sheets on the bed.

Ziva kept her eyes glued to his as she let the head of Tony's cock run across the roof of her mouth as she took him deeper. She kept eye contact with him as long as possible as she tilted her head forward, sliding him further into her mouth. She only broke their mutual stare when she removed her hand, tilted even further forward, and took him into her throat up to the hilt.

"Oh my god! Ziva, yes!" Tony's voice was deep and primal and he yelled to her.

She kept him deep for as long as she could, sucking him in, until her throat closed. She let him slide out of her mouth with a smacking noise as she gasped in much-needed oxygen. She barely let Tony's cock slurp out of her mouth before she gripped him in her hand and started to stoke him.

Ziva tossed her head back to free her face from the hair that had started creeping forward. Her eyes landed back on Tony's and she gave him the sexiest smile he'd ever seen.

"Good morning." She said playfully to him.

Tony was sure that this was the best morning of his life, and that Ziva was the most beautiful and incredible woman alive. "Good is the understatement of the century. You're incredible."

"I hope you do not mind," she said coyly, "I simply could not wait to taste you." She smiled again before she dipped down and took him back into her mouth.

"Oh. My. God!" Tony reiterated as Ziva slid back down his shaft.

Ziva moaned with pleasure as she slowly sucked him back into her mouth. She treated his cock like it was the best meal she'd ever tasted, as she sucked and savored him. She let her moans vibrate around his shaft and she slowly slid her way up and down his length.

"Ziva, I'm close already." He felt like he was half way there when his eyes snapped open. He couldn't last much longer in this early morning hour with her working him like she was.

She responded with a moaning hum of enjoyment that almost sent him over the edge.

"Oh my god, Ziva. Are you trying to kill me? I want to last for a little while." Tony wasn't proud of it, but his male pride couldn't live with him only lasting for 30 seconds with her.

Ziva chuckled around his cock, which almost sent him spilling into her mouth, but then eased off the pressure. She moved up and down his shaft slowly until the very worse of Tony's tension had subsided. She settled in to a soothing rhythm, which felt oh so good. She 'mmmmm'd' along his length as she focused on the wonderful journey, and not solely the destination.

Ziva slid up his shaft and removed her mouth completely for a second. She locked eyes with Tony as she placed a delicate kiss on the very top of his head. She snaked her tongue out and lightly pressed the tip into the hole at the incredibly sensitive tip of his cock. Tony's body jerked and his mouth opened wide with a cry. His hands moved up to her shoulders where he gripped her once hard before making a conscious effort to be gentle.

Ziva closed her lips and sucked his head back into her mouth. Tony gripped her shoulders again hard as his cock squeezed through her tight lips. Ziva paused for a moment to give him a wink, and almost a heart attack, as she focused her talented mouth on his head. She curled her tongue around his head and flicked and rolled around the top. Then she focused all her ministrations on flicking her tongue over the most sensitive bundle of nerves directly.

"Right there." Tony begged as he gripped into her shoulders. "Oh my god." Tony's stomach muscles flexed and he was sure they'd be sore before Ziva was finished with him. But he would have walked through fire for this treatment, and if he was sore it would only remind him of this amazing present.

Ziva licked and sucked and swirled and curled her tongue around his head without ever breaking eye contact with him. Tony was sure that it couldn't possibly become any more visually incredible until Ziva lifted her free hand to hold her hair to one side and slid Tony's cock so that it popped out the side of her cheek. She tilted her head and held her hair away as she let his cock run back and forth across the soft skin on the inside of her cheek.

Tony lifted one had from her shoulder to cradle her lower cheek as his cock pressed out of the other. Then Ziva swapped sides, pressing the head of his cock out of her other cheek right into his hand. She rolled it back and forth so that Tony could feel it moving against his palm. She pulled her head away, letting his cock pop out, as she grabbed his hand and sucked two of his fingers into her mouth. She held the back of his hand in hers, letting her thumb trace circles on the inside as she sucked greedily on his fingers. She sucked down to his fingertips, and then sucked back up his middle finger. Then sucked down its length letting the underside of his run against her bottom teeth. She repeated the same motion on his pointer finger, sucking up and then down, until just the pad of his finger was left in her mouth. She opened her lips into a smile and ran the pad of his finger through her teeth.

"Oh my god." Was all that Tony could seem to say as his finger slipped out of her smiling mouth.

Ziva kept that smile on her face and she dove down to his balls. She flattened her tongue out wide licked up, down, and around his balls. She kissed his skin, gently sucking on the sensitive skin. Tony hissed as she sucked one into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his ball, before letting that one slide out and sucking in the other. Instead of letting that one slide out she simply sucked the other one in to join and very lightly tugged them away from his body. Tony gasped then moaned as his balls grew tight and his dick grew ever harder in her hand. And then Ziva moaned shooting vibrations throughout the very core of him. Tony's fingers dug into her shoulder as he yelled out.

She let his balls slip out of his mouth and licked her flat tongue back up the underside of his cock. Right before she reached the head she flipped her tongue to point upwards flicking into his patch of intensely sensitive nerves. Every muscle in Tony's body contracted as his hips bucked and she rolled her tongue against that most perfect spot. As Tony's hips bucked upwards Ziva closed her lips back around his head and slid back down his shaft. As soon as he was buried to the hilt she started a rhythmic pace up and down his length. She let her mouth glide up and down his shaft with her fingers rolling across the top of his cock as her tongue pressed against the bottom. This was without doubt the most visually stimulating blowjob he'd ever received. And Tony was very receptive to visual stimuli.

"Ziva. Oh god. I'm close." Tony warned her.

She responded with a hum of agreement against his steel hard shaft before tilting her head forward and engulfing his entire cock taking him deep into the back of her throat. And then, dear sweet amazing Ziva, swallowed while she held him deep inside her throat. The motion of her throat muscles contracting and waving downward massaged his cock like he'd never felt before. Tony screamed to the ceiling as his hands gripped hard into her shoulders.

As soon as Ziva swallowed around his cock she closed her lips tight, hallowed her checks, and sucked up his length until his cock slurped out of her mouth. And as soon as it popped out Ziva was back down on him with her mouth and hand. She increased the grip of her hand and the pressure of her mouth as she moved quickly up and down. She watched Tony's facial muscles tremble right before he roared, bucking into her mouth and pumped hot streams into her.

Tony came with such force that it was like a kick to the stomach. It was a hard kick and then the most intense burst of pure euphoria he'd ever felt. White-hot fire burst through his veins, as every cell in his body began to buzz. He may have screamed, and he probably did, but all he heard in his ears was a ringing as tidal wave of pleasure shot through his body. He pumped and pumped into her hot mouth as she kept on sucking on him until he was sure his own body had turned inside out. When Tony yelled with his final blast it was as it a bomb had detonated from his insides. The force rocked him so hard that he felt like he might be blown apart. And then as quickly as the perfect intensity had overloaded his sensations, he sagged with a mind numbing sense of post-coital bliss. His body felt warm like he was lying under the warm rays of the sun, and that wonderfully sated feeling numbed his limbs. The only part of his body that he could still feel was his cock between Ziva's warm lips as she brought them up and free of his cock to swallow deeply. She locked eyes with him as she went back down to lick up the cum that had escaped her first attempt. And then this incredible wanton goddess let out a purring murmur of enjoyment as her lips curved up into a smile.

"Oh. My. God!" Tony repeated. His body felt like jelly as he sunk into the mattress beneath him. All he could do was stare open-mouthed at Ziva's perfect close-lipped smile as she crept up his body on her hands and knees.

Ziva crawled up until her face hovered above his. She dipped her head down and placed the most delicate kiss against his lips. It was feather light, yet caused Tony's entire body to flash with heat. He could taste himself on her, salty and sweet. Ziva pulled her lips back an inch before she let out the most perfect moan of enjoyment he'd ever heard. It was low, and primal, and Tony could feel the buzzing vibrations throughout her body even though she was no longer touching him. He was dumbstruck beneath her.

Ziva whispered, in the most provocative, alluring voice that sent him spinning anew. "You taste good." She placed another feather light kiss onto his lips before she pushed back from Tony and up off the bed.

She then casually walked into the bathroom, her hips sashaying behind her. "Feel free to join me in the shower." She purred back to him. "Take your time. There is no rush." She assured him before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh. My. God." Tony repeated again after she'd disappeared into the bathroom. He was impossibly heavy on the mattress as every cell in his body buzzed with contented pleasure. He closed his eyes and drank in the feeling. His lips curved up into a blissful smile as his body sang with delight. He didn't know which felt better; the feeling of sated bliss, or the excitement from knowing she was waiting for him in the shower.

Tony and Ziva pulled up in front of Gibbs' house two hours later with coffee and muffins to share. They found McGee alone in the basement.

"McLonely, where's the rest of our merry little group?" Tony asked cheerfully. He couldn't seem to wipe the huge smile off his face ever since Ziva had woken him.

"They went out for breakfast. Gibbs left a note." McGee grumbled. "Thank god you brought coffee."

"You did not sleep well?" Ziva asked as she handed Tim his coffee.

"I was up half the night trying to figure out where Hydar is hiding." He sucked down a huge gulp of the hot coffee then winced as it burned his tongue. "I can't sleep when there's a puzzle I haven't solved. You two seem chipper this morning." He accused Tony.

"McCranky. Ziva woke me up with a smile." He paused and thought. "Gibbs left a note? That doesn't sound like him."

"Well, the note definitely sounds like him." McGee held up the sheet of paper that held Gibbs scrawled words and read it aloud. "Late night. Breakfast w/Wayne. –Gibbs."

"Yup. That's our boss. A master of communication." Tony said sarcastically. "So, did you solve the puzzle last night?"

"No." McGee said sadly. "It's impossible without any resources. I can't wait until we're all back at NCIS."

Tony and Ziva exchanged a knowing glance. But this wasn't the time to share their decision to resign from fieldwork.

"Why don't you show me what you did learn. I'm sure you're getting close." Tony encouraged him.

"I wish I could say I was." McGee groaned. "But it's impossible!"

"We found him." Gibbs voice boomed from the top of the stairs.

"Well," McGee swallowed his words, "maybe not _impossible_."

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

"Fornell has him." He and Captain Wayne descended the basement stairs and happily took the coffees Ziva handed them.

"How did you figure that out?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "This whole ordeal was orchestrated for us to find Hydar. I figured that they must have put him somewhere I could get to him."

"Should we go get him?" Tony asked.

McGee spoke. "I think we need to take a step back and look at the whole picture. I think there's more to this story than just killing Hydar."

"Okay. Go for it, McGee." Gibbs urged him.

McGee took a deep breath and started to speak. "We know that Hydar is at the center of this. He recruits Adam Eshel. Hydar uses Adam to approach Bodnar and convince him to kill Eli David. Bodnar arranges a hit on Eli, having him killed here. Hydar takes that opportunity to offer Intel to the US government. He offers a solution in exchange for an immunity deal. That solution is to have the CIA kill Kazmi, which sets up Bodnar as the fall guy. We sick Israel and Iran against each other to fight and Hydar is left here, in the US, with complete immunity. Why does he want to be in the US? And what threat does he pose?"

"Yes, McGee, that is the question we're all asking." Tony said sarcastically.

"If we find out that we signed a deal with the devil, why don't we just kill him? We're missing something." McGee summed up what they were all questioning.

"You left something out." Gibbs added.

"What?"

"The head. Why the hell did Lt. Chad McBride's head get sent to us?" Gibbs emphasized.

"I thought that was to get Captain Wayne involved." Tony added.

"There were easier ways to do that." Gibbs reasoned. "It was an irradiated, tortured, severed head of a US Navy Seal." He turned to Captain Wayne. "What if this is about what Lieutenant Chad McBride was doing over there. What was he doing?" He asked Wayne.

"Uh oh." Captain Wayne blurted.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Gibbs urged him.

"I didn't put it all together. Lieutenant McBride was doing recon into a new terror cell. They came out of nowhere. Very well funded. We have almost no Intel on them."

"Then what makes you think that's the connection? McBride's head was sent from Saudi Arabia, not Iran." McGee reminded him.

"Yes, he was in Saudi Arabia to follow a lead. But the cell he was looking into is based in Iran. The Intel we did have about them is chatter about some weapons coming to Iran from China. Neutron bombs. They're designed to penetrate heavily shielded armor. The blast and heat are minimal. They kill by releasing lethal waves of neutron and gamma radiation. The thought is minimal damage to buildings and structures, but maximum human casualties from the radiation. We didn't think it was possible that the chatter was true."

"So, it is possible that Hydar is linked to this cell?" Ziva asked.

"I think we should look into this and try to follow this path." Wayne offered.

"So the US signed a deal with a terrorist?" Tony mused.

"I think there's a good possibility that's the case." Gibbs said. "Let's get back to work and find out."

It didn't take long to put the pieces together after that. Shmeil was the most helpful. His network of connections focused on that precise area. Even Shmeil hadn't known that Zamir Hydar was same man who ran the group. The group didn't even have a name yet. But once they asked the right questions they got the right answers. And they came quickly. By the end of that same day they'd put the pieces together.

McGee summed up what they'd learned. "So there's a new terror cell in Iran with serious weapons, and their leader has a signed and stamped letter from the US government giving him full immunity."

Tony continued. "That document would be devastating for our country if it were released. That's why we can't just kill Hydar. We can't let anyone know we signed a deal with a terrorist. They'll release the immunity agreement."

"And don't forget that the Parsons is waiting in the wings with full cases against all of us." Ziva reminded them.

"They planned ahead. We take the fall if this goes bad. Anything goes south and they can just point the fingers at the group of misfits that they've building a case against." Tony added.

"The same case they have been holding over our heads for leverage to get us all involved." Ziva said.

"What the hell do they expect us to do? How are we supposed to fix this?" McGee asked.

"If they had a solution then they wouldn't need us." Gibbs said obviously. "I think the point here is that we either fix this, or fall trying. We're either the heroes or the villains. And we're the perfect patsies if we mess this up."

Tony and Ziva returned to his apartment for the evening. Tony tossed his keys on the table near the door and locked the door after them. He turned and walked straight into Ziva when she stopped abruptly in her tracks and spun around to face him. He laughed as his arms flew around her for balance after the collision.

"Hi, Z." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Ziva cocked her head to the side. "Last night," she started, "what were you thinking about when you woke me?"

Tony chuckled. "I'm just glad you think I woke you up first. I really did think you were saying 'yes' to what I was doing."

Ziva gave him an alluring close-lipped smile. "You are very lucky you did not lose an eye, or worse." She raised her brows and glanced down to his groin to clarify her implication.

Tony's eyes grew wide and a hand involuntary moved to cup himself. He swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

Ziva chuckled. "Do not be. It was quite…pleasurable." She drew the last word out seductively. "And very brave. But I am curious as to what brought on your urgent need?"

Tony blushed ever so slightly and shrugged. "I don't know. I was having a dream about you. I think you can guess what we were doing in that dream." He flashed her a smile. "But one second you were in my arms, and then you just vanished. I guess I panicked. I didn't understand that it was a dream and that I had woken up, all I knew is that you were gone." Tony looked back at her all big eyes and heart.

"Do you want to move in together?" Ziva blurted.

Tony was flabbergasted by her question. He had to look her in the eye to check if she was serious. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

Ziva gave him a shy smile. "I cannot have you waking up without me in the middle of the night like that." She paused for a moment, and then continued without letting him speak. "I understand if you feel it is too soon." She told him.

Tony realized that she'd taken his shocked silence as doubt. "Are you kidding me? I couldn't be happier."

Ziva laughed with delight. "Is that a yes?"

"That's an '_of__ course_'." Tony implored to her. "I'll follow you anywhere. I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too." She told him back.

"Where should we live? What area do you like? Should we get a place with a yard?" He spoke a mile a minute like an over excited child.

"Actually, I would consider moving in here. You did just get that bed. And it would be so much work to move your DVD collection." She smiled playfully.

Tony grabbed his keys and started towards his door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We're going to get your stuff right now, before you change your mind."

"My mind is certain. And moving is not what I would like to do right now." She bit her lip and looked Tony up and down from head to toe. "I think I will throw on one of the dresses you bought for me. You have a roof, no?"

Tony dropped his keys onto the floor. "Lucky for you, I don't simply have a roof, I have a roof deck. You're going to love the view from up there."

"You should open a bottle of wine to bring with us. We may be up there for awhile."

Tony groaned in anticipation. "Did I mention that I love you?"

Ziva slinked up to Tony and brought her lips to his ear. "Just wait until you see what I am planning on doing to you." She held her lips to his ear and purred long and loud. Tony almost lost his knees before the fun had even begun.

Gibbs and Wayne sat in the basement long after everyone else had gone. He'd grown fond of Wayne, and enjoyed his company. Since this mission had begun he'd spent many night with Wayne sipping bourbon in his basement.

"You should be flattered that they went through so much trouble to get you." Wayne told Gibbs, in an attempt to bring some modicum of positivity to the situation.

Gibbs shook his head at Wayne's compliment. "They didn't just need me. They needed my entire team." He pressed his hands to his temples and tried to massage an idea out. When that didn't work he downed his glass of bourbon. He threw his head back to down the glass, and when he came back up the idea hit him hard. He smiled.

"What?" Wayne asked. Gibbs' sudden movement hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I have an idea." Gibbs declared.

"Is it a good one?"

Gibbs laughed. "Right now, it's all we've got."

**Look forward to the final chapters by this weekend:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter takes place right where the season 10 finale, 'Damned If You Do', left off. This story is my solution to the mystery. On the show, this happens 'Four Months Later' (from the time when Tony, Ziva, and McGee resigned). In my story, well…you can obviously all read by this point. So, this is from the time that they resigned, not since the last chapter.**

**One Month Later:**

Gibbs rushed to Captain Wayne. They hadn't expected Hydar to have his own men protecting him. There were only two, at least they hoped. Gibbs took out one, and Wayne the other. Gibbs stepped over one of the bodies to get to Wayne, who'd been injured in the process.

Gibbs put pressure on the wound. Wayne had been stabbed in his side.

"Do it." Wayne urged him. "Do it." He urged again.

Gibbs positioned Wayne's own hand over the wound. It wasn't life threatening. But it certainly wasn't painless, or an injury to take lightly.

Gibbs made his way to the window. He took position behind his sniper rifle. He looked through the sight and immediately found Fornell's chest in the crosshairs. If he'd been 10 seconds later he'd have missed his chance. He pulled the trigger. Fornell took the hit dead center and fell back into the open door of the town car. Gibbs pulled his rifle into the building so it wouldn't be spotted. FBI emergency protocol went into play.

"Wayne, are you okay?" Gibbs yelled. He scrambled back to the man's side.

"Did you do it?" Wayne asked.

"Yes." Gibbs assured him.

Wayne breathed out a sigh of relief and even managed a weak smile. "Then I'm fine. Get out of here."

"No."

"My people will take care of this. They're on standby waiting for my call. You need to get out of here and finish this."

"I'm not leaving until I know they're in route." Gibbs was adamant.

Wayne tried moving to reach his phone in his pocket. He grimaced in pain.

"Now aren't you glad I stayed?" Gibbs reached in to the man's pocket and took out his cell phone. "What number?"

"Two."

Gibbs dialed the second speed dial number. He held the phone to Wayne's ear. Wayne spoke into his phone. "It's me. It's done. I'm injured. Two dead. I need a team. Bye." Gibbs took the phone away and hung up. "Now get out of here." He yelled at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded at the man once, and left.

As soon as Fornell was shot emergency protocol was put into play. There were two town cars to transfer the asset. The first car held Fornell, Hydar, and a driver. The second car was backup; with a driver and two additional agents. FBI emergency protocol instructed the agents to provide cover, and get the car with the asset safely away from the scene. Once that car was secured and clear of danger, they would receive instructions. In the event of an emergency, both cars would receive instructions via their onboard navigation system directing them to a safe house. The safe house would only be assigned to them after they called in the threatening incident. This way there was no possibility that it could be compromised in advance.

"Shooter!" Fornell yelled. The other FBI agents drew their weapons looking up at the empty windows of the nearby buildings. Gibbs was too far away, and they couldn't find where the shots came from.

Two agents rushed to Fornell. One provided cover as the other stuffed Fornell back into the car. He slammed the door and banged on the side of the car yelling, 'drive'. The two agents kept their guns drawn, providing cover, until the first car had driven away.

McGee sat in a public park taking advantage of the free wireless service in a small café. It wasn't even a hard hack. He'd already taken over both FBI cars. He disabled the GPS so that neither car could be traced by the FBI. He activated the signal jammers he'd earlier attached to each car so that the agents wouldn't be able to immediately call for help. And now he was in control of the navigation systems in both cars. He sent the second car to a random location at the opposite side of town. And the car holding Fornell and Hydar was sent to an empty parking garage.

The FBI car pulled into an empty garage. Tony and Ziva were waiting out of sight. As soon as the driver got out of the car they ambushed and knocked him out. They were both masked so the agent wouldn't be able to identify them later. Tony took out a syringe and injected the contents into the agent's arm. He would be out for hours. They knocked Hydar out too, just to be sure and a little bit because they just wanted to do it. They grabbed what they'd come for and took off in their own waiting car.

Hydar sat bound to a chair in Gibbs remote cabin. When he came to, Gibbs was waiting. "Zamir Hydar. You are a difficult man to find."

Hydar shook his head to fend off unconsciousness and comprehend his situation. "I am under the protection of your government." He stated with confidence. "If anything happens to me there will be serious consequences." It was an automatic statement that was meant to get him out of any and all jams.

"Serious consequences. Uh oh, that's scary." Gibbs snorted out a laugh.

"What do you want?" Hydar snarled.

"What do I want?" Gibbs repeated casually. He pulled a chair up to Hydar and took a seat a few feet in front of him. He leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees, until his face was inched from Hydar. His blue eyes narrowed and iced over. His next words held such venom that all the color drained from Hydar's face. "What I want," Gibbs spat, "cannot be replaced. But I'll take the next best thing. I'll take you." One corner of his mouth pulled back into a half-smile. If Gibbs had fangs he'd be flashing them now.

A knock sounded at the door and drew Gibbs away from a now terrified Hydar. "Come in." Gibbs called. He turned back to Hydar. "I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

Hydar's eyes widened as Ziva and Tony came into the cabin.

Gibbs laughed as he watched Hydar's eyes recognize Ziva. "I think you already know Ziva David. This is Tony. He's the man who loves her. Word on the street is that Adam's involvement was your idea." He stood up from the chair. "I think I'll let you three talk for a bit." He nodded at Tony and Ziva, and left them alone with Hydar.

Gibbs left the cabin and made his way to the car. Tobias sat on the hood rubbing his sore chest. "Dammit Jethro. You said it would barely hurt."

"In the spectrum of being shot, that was rather painless." Gibbs smiled. "Buck up. You even had padding underneath. Kate took a shot point-blank to that same spot and stood right up without complaining."

The mention of Kate's name quieted both men. Gibbs hadn't intentionally spoken of her. But now that he'd said the words, the parallels couldn't be ignored. Less than 30 seconds after Kate had taken that shot in her vest, she was dead. Fornell carried a great deal of guilt for her death. Fornell hadn't believed Gibbs back then when he insisted that Ari was dangerous. He'd followed orders, trusted, and protected Ari as he was told. And Kate had paid with her life. A little of his guilt lifted. He'd done right this time. He could never make up for her death, but he could honor her by never making that same mistake again. And he'd done right by her today.

"You did good, Fornell." Gibbs told his friend.

"There's McGee." Gibbs jutted his chin towards a car that headed towards the cabin. "He'll drop you off with your car. I really think it would sell it more if you looked a little roughed up." His suggestion came with a sly smile.

"I think letting you shoot and drug me is enough for one day." Fornell quipped back. "Don't get greedy. How's Wayne?"

"He's in the hospital. He's probably in surgery right now. He'll be out for a few months, but he'll be fine."

"Good. I like that guy." Fornell laughed to himself. "The fucking cowboy hat. Classic."

Back inside the cabin, Ziva circled Hydar like a hawk marking her prey. The man followed her movements with his eyes like he was afraid she would pounce at any second and slit his throat. He'd obviously been told of the many talents that Ziva David possessed.

"Are you going to kill me?" He eyed Ziva nervously.

She stopped moving, standing behind Hydar in his blind spot. "Tony," she asked over to Hydar, "am I going to kill him?" She spoke in an innocent sing-songing voice. Hydar strained and tried to turn to see her, but Ziva remained out of sight behind him.

"No." Tony responded with a laugh. He leaned casually up against the wall of the cabin like he had all the time in the world. "Ziva's retired. We had a retirement party and everything. Who else was there, Z?" He called back to her.

Ziva snuck up behind Hydar and spoke into his ear. "Adam was there."

Hydar jumped, straining against his restraints. His eyes bulged out of his head, desperate to get Ziva away from his neck. She laughed and walked back around into his line of sight. She swapped places with Tony; she leaned against the wall, and Tony began to slowly circle Hydar.

Tony spoke obviously. "Oh yeah. How could I forget? Adam didn't have such a great time." He took a few steps toward Hydar and placed his hand on the back of the chair Gibbs had left. His voice flipped from casual to predatory. He leaned over towards Hydar and spoke with venom. "She's definitely not going to kill you. But I might." He wiggled his eyebrows at Hydar a few times before standing back up straight. He stood up tall and cracked his neck, letting out a content sigh as it popped a few times.

"I am under the protection of the US Government." Hydar insisted, though with less confidence than before. He was no longer able to hide the futile desperation in his voice.

"Sweet cheeks." Tony turned and called to her. "Do you work for the government?"

Ziva pretended to think for a moment. "I do not." She studied her nails as she leaned against the cabin wall. "Tony, do you work for the government?" she asked back.

Tony turned back to Hydar. He tapped his cheek a few times with his finger while he thought. He snapped his fingers as if realization had suddenly struck. "I had almost forgotten," he dripped sarcasm, "I don't work for the government anymore." He took a seat in the chair left in front of Hydar and leaned in close. "It's almost like I don't have anything left to lose." He narrowed his eyes and glared at Hydar.

"Tony, that is not true." Ziva purred to him. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She nuzzled her face into his neck and playfully kissed up and down.

Tony moaned. He grabbed Ziva and pulled her around and onto his lap. Ziva wove her hands around him and attached her lips to his neck, putting on a show. "Oh yeah." Tony half moaned, half declared, as Ziva devoured him. "I have everything to lose." He snapped. "Ziva, baby, let's talk to the crazy terrorist for a minute." She pouted, but removed her mouth from Tony's neck, and sat up to look at Hydar.

"You see," Tony continued, "I almost lost everything. I almost lost her." He blew Ziva a little kiss. She caught in her hand with flourish and a playful smile. Tony took a few seconds to simply smile adoringly at Ziva. He loved it when she was playful, and she looked so adorable with her hand still clasped around his imaginary kiss.

He turned back to Hydar and his loving eyes snapped dark. "There are a few things that can send a man over the edge. And this woman is it for me. We had a nice talk with Adam at Ziva's party. He told us that you had quite a hand in all her troubles. It seems like you're always trying to kill her. Now how would you feel if some random person, on the other side of the world kept trying to kill you?" He waited for a few seconds while Hydar sat in silence. "Come on Hydar, we're sharing." He mocked him. "Now, how would you feel if someone you didn't even know was trying to kill you?" He glared at Hydar, waiting for him to answer.

Hydar looked around nervously. "Not good." He said quietly.

"Yes." Tony praised him. "Now we're sharing. This is good. And what would you do to this person who's trying to kill you." Hydar looked back at Tony with large eyes. "Hydar!" Tony threatened.

"I would turn them into the authorities." Hydar answered.

Tony threw his head back and bellowed laughter to the ceiling. "Hydar, you're funny." He smiled. Then, as quickly as this bout of joking had started, he ended it. Tony's smile turned upside down and his eyes flashed dark. "Now tell me why shouldn't I should shoot you in the head right now?" He snapped.

Hydar sat frozen in fear. His eyes were large, his mouth was wide, and his skin was ghostly white.

"Tony," Ziva purred on his lap, "I am bored. Can we please just finish him off and go home?"

"Why the rush? I love this part." He flashed Hydar a menacing glare.

"I want you…now." Ziva purred into his ear and then nipped his neck.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. Come here." He squeezed Ziva into his body and pressed his lips again hers. Ziva attacked his mouth, snaking her arms around his head and plunging her tongue into Tony's mouth. Watching this display scared Hydar exponentially.

Gibbs opened the door and stuck his head into the cabin. He saw Ziva on Tony's lap with her tongue thrust down his throat. It was one of the most graphic displays of affection he'd ever seen with clothing still on. "Hey. You two." He yelled at them. "Get a room."

Tony spun his head around to both sides studying the walls of the cabin. "This looks like a room to me. Look," he pointed towards Gibbs' small cot in the corner, "it even has a bed. What do you think Ziva?"

"I believe this does count as a room." She agreed. She and Tony were on the exact same page. They spoke in harmony without missing a beat.

"Good point. Carry on." Gibbs closed the door and left them alone with Hydar. The DiNozzo method might be unorthodox, but it got the job done. And judging by Hydar's terrified face, their tactics were proving very effective.

"You are all insane." Hydar looked at them with fear clear in his eyes.

"Yeah we are." Tony agreed. "This summer has been very up and down. Right baby?" Ziva pursed her lips and nodded for him. "You see, all we want to do is get on with our lives. Right baby?" Ziva nodded again. "All we want go away for the summer and you keep dragging us back. It all keeps coming back to you. What reason do I have to keep you alive?"

Tony heard a car pull up. "Why don't you give that question some thought. Excuse me, Z I'll be right back. You two play nice." He smiled and left.

"Did everything go okay?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"Yes Boss. We're on track." McGee reported.

Tony jogged up to them from the cabin, flushed from his show with Ziva. "What happened? What you find?" He asked.

McGee relayed what he'd found. "It was just like you thought, Boss. He had a small cell here in D.C. They were in an apartment in Anacostia. Hydar kept records of everything, and it was all on his computer. I sent in a tip from his e-mail account to the feds with the apartment address and enough incriminating information to give it credibility. The FBI already raided the place. There were 5 men, and they were all killed."

"What about the cell in Iran?" Gibbs asked.

"I have his hard drive. All his communications overseas are encrypted. I'm hopeful that I can find something, but it will take me some time."

"Good job McGee." Gibbs gave credit where it was due.

"I need to get Fornell back to the car." McGee reminded them.

The plan was to drop Fornell back in the parking garage where they'd left the other FBI agent with the car. McGee would administer a much smaller dose of the same sedative they'd used on the driver. Fornell would wake up soon, but his blood test would come back positive for the drug. McGee would enable the GPS on the car and the FBI would find them in minutes. The plot would look like Hydar's own men had taken him out.

"Is it a good idea to leave her alone in there with him?" McGee asked Tony. Not that he would have cared if Ziva off'd Hydar, but that wasn't part of the plan.

"Ziva is retired from that." Tony told him confidently.

Just then a wailing howl came from inside the cabin. "Help! Get this woman away from me." Hydar screeched.

"Well, maybe it will be a bit of a process." Tony deadpanned back to them. "I should probably go check on that."

"Ya, think?" Gibbs added. The shadow of a smile played at his lips. He obviously didn't care either if Ziva roughed Hydar up a bit either.

Just as Tony turned to head back to the cabin, Ziva opened the door and emerged from the cabin. She casually walked over to them and leaned in to Tony's side as if she didn't have a care in the world. Everyone was looking at her with nervous and questioning stares.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I just told him a story. He is being a baby."

"And…?" Gibbs asked.

"We can turn him." She said with confidence. "He is not a true believer. He wants to be famous. It was all about fame. I am certain that we can turn him." She asserted again.

"Can we go for part two?" Tony asked.

"We're sure as hell going to try. Part two it is." Gibbs confirmed back. He spoke to Tony and Ziva. "You two get back in there. I'll give you five more minutes to play with him." Ziva smiled and headed back to Hydar with Tony close behind.

Tony took a seat back in the chair in front of Hydar. Ziva around the cabin studying its contents. She completely ignored Hydar.

As she wandered behind his line of sight, Hydar's eyes bulged. "She's crazy!" He yelled to Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know." He said flippantly. "That's why I love her." He blew Ziva another kiss.

Ziva began to hum as she meandered around behind Hydar. She had a beautiful tone, and soon Tony was hypnotized by the tune. "Ziva, that's a beautiful song. What is it?" Tony asked.

She gracefully made her way to Tony, humming all the way, until she stood over him. "It is a song my father used to sing." She leaned down, pecking Tony on the lips, and then began to wander the cabin again, humming the same tune.

Tony watched her work. She reminded him of a cat, all grace and stealth and beauty. He smiled. Oh, and how cats loved to play with their food. Hydar was growing more and more uneasy as Ziva stalked behind him. Whatever she was doing was working so well that Tony just sat back and watched. It gave him a thrill to think that while Hydar was scared for his life, he was simply turned on by her show.

Gibbs knocked on the door. He poked his head into the cabin. Glad to see Ziva free from Tony's lap, he came in. "We're done let's go." He told them.

"That was easy. How many were there?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Only 5 in the apartment. Two are dead, the others are in custody."

"Where was it?" Ziva asked casually.

"A little apartment in Anacostia." Reported Gibbs.

Hydar couldn't hide his reaction. He knew they were talking about his cell in D.C. If they'd found 5 of his men that only left 2 still out there who would come looking to save him. "If anything happens to me there will be consequences." His empty threat was obvious.

Gibbs laughed. "Let me know how that goes for you."

"My people have the original immunity agreement. Your own government granted me full immunity. If anything should happen to me, it will be released. Your country will be linked to anything that happens."

"Good." Gibbs said with a snort. "You turned on your own people. You sent in a tip from your own e-mail account about an hour ago. You really should be more careful with your security. It only took our guy a few minutes to get everything he needed off your cell and computer."

"I did not do that." Hydar was furious. This was a man who wasn't used to being played.

"Prove it." Gibbs challenged him. "I'm guessing you taught your people to shoot first and ask questions later. I think they're pretty mad at you."

Tony laughed. "We also told your 'friends' back in Iran that you've double-crossed them. Misinformation can go a long way. And right now it's not us you need to fear. It's them." He let out another singing laugh before turning away from Hydar. "Is anyone else hungry?" Tony asked. "There's a great little place we just discovered. They have the absolute best fries I have ever had."

"Sounds good to me." Ziva said.

"Let's go." Gibbs agreed.

"You still need me." Hydar screamed after them.

"No, we don't." Tony smiled and laughed. "We don't care what happens to you anymore. You turned in your own cell. Our government looks like geniuses for signing that agreement with you. It looks like you were working for us the whole time. Your own people will be hunting you as a traitor. You're screwed." Tony laughed maniacally at him.

Realization dawned on Hydar as he realized exactly how screwed he truly was. He had other people here in the US, and they wouldn't be coming to save him. They would be hunting him now. His standing order was to kill all traitors as soon as they were suspected. They would never listen to his side of the story. The cell in D.C. was is own personal guard. He was the only one who knew their location. If they'd been turned into the authorities, he was the only one who could have done it. He was royally fucked.

"I have other information. I want to make a new deal." Hydar cried.

"No." Gibbs said bluntly. "You already have your deal. You have immunity."

"You can't leave me here. I won't get back alive."

"Yeah. Duh. That's the plan." Tony added. "This guy's a bit slow." He whispered out the side of his mouth.

They all turned and started to leave.

"Wait! I'll tell you how to find the cell in Iran right now if you take me to your authorities." Hydar begged.

"I don't know. " Tony mused. "We only have one car and Ziva doesn't like to share the backseat. Maybe next time." He offered.

"Shotgun." Ziva called proudly. She smiled and pointed to the car that was now visible through the cabin door. "You choose if you would like to share." She continued out the door and left. She was done with Hydar.

"You had better make this worth my while." Tony said with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**Three Days Later:**

Tony and Ziva sat outside the director's office at waiting to meet with Vance and Gibbs. McGee was in with them now, discussing his future with NCIS. Tony took Ziva's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You okay?" He asked her. She'd been quiet all morning.

"Are you really alright with this?" she asked. "Can you work at a desk?"

He placed his other hand on top of Ziva's, cradling her smaller palm between his, and brought her hand to his mouth giving it a light kiss. "I can and I will." He promised her again. "We're both asking for desk jobs. I love you Ziva." He gave her a smile to assure her that he was okay with his promise.

Vance's door opened and a smiling McGee walked out. He gave Tony and Ziva a thumbs up. Vance was right behind McGee and he beckoned them inside.

"Call me when you finish." McGee whispered. "We're all going out to celebrate." He smiled at Tony and Ziva as he left and headed down to meet Abby.

Pangs of guilt stabbed at Tony for not yet telling McGee that he wouldn't be coming back to the team. Sadness wrapped its hands around his heart and squeezed at the thought of no longer working with Tim in the field. Aside from becoming a true friend, Tony felt responsible for protecting his Probie. A part of him would always want to protect McGee. He reminded himself how far Tim had progressed in ten years. He was a great agent, but a small part of Tony felt it very difficult to let him go. Tony turned to see that Ziva had caught the sadness in his eyes. He squeezed her hand again and overcompensated by giving her a megawatt DiNozzo smile.

They sat down at the table across from Vance and Gibbs to discuss their futures at NCIS.

Vance began. "Agent McGee will be coming back to the team. What you guys pulled off was nothing short of amazing. Not only did you take down an active cell here in Washington, D.C, but you handed over Hydar on a silver platter. He turned on his group, and is working with us to take down the entire cell in Iran. Hydar has disclosed two upcoming attacks they have planned in the next year alone. You guys saved a lot of lives."

"The Inspector General has called off the investigation into Agent Gibbs. All charges have been dropped. Parsons was not happy about this. He actually tried to blackmail the Attorney General, which landed him under investigation himself. The AG will be using the evidence that you helped compile to bring a blackmail case against him."

"Needless to say, there are a lot of people who owe you their thanks. You know that you two hold the cards. I've been told to do whatever it takes to get you two back. You'll be paid for the time you were away, and you'll be on paid leave until the second week in September. Can I count on you two to come back?" Vance waited for a response.

Tony looked at Gibbs. His blue eyes betrayed nothing. He obviously hadn't told the director what he already knew. Tony turned to Ziva to find her staring at him with a pained look. His heart clenched for her thinking that she still didn't trust that he'd do this for her. He wished he could truly show her the extent of his feelings for her. He wished that he could show her that he'd give up his very breath for her. He'd give away his freedom, his life, and his own happiness if it ensured that she'd have her own. He didn't want her to feel sad about Tony giving up fieldwork for her. He needed her to know that her was doing this _for her_. Because from now on his life didn't revolve around work, it revolved around her. That was all that mattered to him now.

Tony reached under the table and took Ziva's hand in his own. He turned and faced her. Even though his words were directed to Vance and Gibbs, he spoke to her. "Ziva and I are done in the field." He smiled at her, begging that his eyes successfully expressed his love.

Ziva broke into a smile as her inner conflict dissolved. "No." she said to Tony before turning to Vance and Gibbs and finishing, "we are not."

Tony sat in confused silence for a few seconds. "Ziva?" he asked her.

She squeezed his hand before turning in her chair to face her two bosses. "We will come back under certain conditions." She brought her elbows onto the table and clasped her hands. She snapped on her game face, ready to negotiate.

"And those are…?" Vance asked.

"No undercover work, no protection detail, and the right to refuse any assignment we choose. And…no more stakeouts." She said proudly. The look Gibbs gave to her told her she'd gone too far. "Okay…I will only do stakeouts with Tony."

"Hell no." Gibbs interjected. "I will not have you two alone together on a stakeout."

Vance broke the silence. "I'm just going to go ahead and make that no stakeouts. This is unorthodox, but considering what you guys pulled off, I can make it happen." He turned to Gibbs. "You're going to need to hire another agent. Will you agree to that?"

Gibbs let his face soften into a smile. "I already have someone in mind." Tony sat in shock. How did Gibbs always know what was going to happen before they'd even made the decision.

"Done." Vance declared. "We'll see you in September."

Tony pulled Ziva aside once they'd left Vance's office. "Are you sure?" Tony asked her.

"Yes, I am." Ziva was positive. For a woman that had always told what to do, all she ever wanted was to make her own choices.

**One Week Later:**

Tony and Ziva sat with Bee and her posse of women in the kitchen of the house on Cape May. This time the woman were invited over.

"We were all worried about you last week." Bee made the declaration and her woman all nodded in response. "All that action in D.C. We didn't know if you two were involved."

"Nope." Tony replied. "And, besides, we're off this summer."

The 24-hour news cycle discussed almost nothing but the major victories the US achieved on the war against terror. The headlines were mostly the same. 'US Victory in D.C: Major Terror Cell Taken Out, No American Casualties'. The even larger story, however, was still unfolding. 'Major Victory for US in Iran: Entire Terror Cell Thwarted With Help of US Informant'. That story would continue to unfold in the months ahead. Hydar's dreams of fame were thwarted when his identity was kept secret. NCIS was never mentioned once. And that was exactly as they wanted it.

This lunch with Bee and her friends was to tell them about their summer plans. They would be hosting all of their friends. Aunt Rosa and Uncle Nico were away for another 2 months, and the house was theirs. Bee was the queen of Cape May, and Tony and Ziva wanted to talk to her before the rumors began to fly. Captain Wayne was heading up in two days. Gibbs would drive him directly from the hospital to recover with them for the summer. Gibbs would be staying as well, to help out. Nobody could help liking that guy, but nursing a wounded Navy Seal back to health in the small town would definitely draw some eyes. And considering how many people they planned to have up, they needed Bee to stop the gossip.

"So Bee," Tony began, "Ziva and I will be having a lot of friends up this summer."

"Wonderful." Bee declared. "The more the merrier."

"We will have two semi-permanent house guests heading up soon." Ziva explained. "A a friend, and co-worker, was injured, and he will be recovering here for the next few weeks. Our boss will be heading out to help with his care."

"Are they both Navy men?" Bee asked.

"Yes." Ziva responded.

"Are either of them single?" Bee inquired. A sly smile playing across her lips told them exactly what she was thinking.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a look. "Actually, they are both free and single." Tony said with a smile. Bee's eyes brightened, as Ziva's grew wide and then narrow with disapproval. Tony squeezed her hand under the table. 'This will be fun.' He mouthed to her. Ziva gave in and smiled, squeezing him back.

"Before I forget," Bee remembered, "I was here to check on the house last week and a friend of yours came by. A young man named, Andrew. He was looking for the two of you. He said he met you two on the porch one night."

Now it was Tony's turn to give the disapproving look as Ziva burst into uncontrollable laughter.

**One Week Later:**

Ziva emerged from the house with the single band-aid she'd gone inside to find. Fornell's daughter, Emily, was waiting for her with the doll she'd dropped and believed was hurt. Ziva placed the band-aid on the doll's knee and gave the boo-boo a kiss. Emily gave her a thankful hug before running back to her new friends to play. Ziva surveyed the crowded yard and easily found Tony. He was watching her from the sidelines with a proud smile. She smiled back as he wove his way through their friends to her side. Tony looped his arms around her back and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." He whispered into her ear.

Ziva leaned forward into his arms to rest her head on his chest. "Do not put the cart before the horse." She stared at Tony waiting for him to correct her idiom.

He smiled. "You got that one right. But I don't plan on waiting too long." He kissed Ziva on the nose. "It's an impressive turnout."

"We throw an impressive party." Ziva answered back.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Tony kissed her again and disappeared into the house.

They surveyed the back yard that was teeming with people. It was the Fourth of July, and a barbeque was underway on their back lawn. In a few hours, they'd all head to the beach to watch the fireworks.

Ziva looked around the yard at all the people she loved. Abby and McGee leaned in close to one another sharing some sort of secret. Ducky was fawning over Brina, while Palmer stood proudly by. Gibbs, Fornell, Wayne, and Vance had taken charge of the grill. The four men exuded an almost seismic ball of sarcastic energy. Vance's two children had become fast Friends with Fornell's daughter. They were currently engaged in a game of tag, chasing each other around the yard.

Ziva was lost in thought, and jumped when Tony placed the side of an ice cold drink against her bare shoulder. Tony laughed, proud that he managed to sneak up on his little ninja. Ziva studied the two glasses of dark chilled sangria he held, one on each hand. "Tony," she scolded him, "that needs a few more hours to sit before it is ready."

He shrugged. "We've waited long enough." He took a little sip from one of the glasses and smiled. "Mmmm. It's perfect, and it's definitely ready."

Gibbs, just now seeing Tony holding the two glasses, yelled to him from across the yard. "DiNozzo, I see you finally have two full cups."

Tony looked down at his hands and a huge grin almost split Tony's face apart. Ziva crinkled her nose at Gibbs' odd choice of words that seemed to make Tony so very happy. She gave Tony a perplexed look..

Tony smiled at her. "I'll explain it later. It's a good thing." He assured her.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled again. His blue eyes were soft, and his mouth turned up into a soft smile as he yelled to Tony.

Tony called back to him. "Ya Boss. I do." He turned back to Ziva and handed her one of the glasses. He held the other up towards her proposing a toast. "To us."

She held her own glass up to clink with his. "To us." She took a tentative sip of the liquid. Her face lit up and turned into an agreeing smile. "You were right. It is ready." She looked up at Tony and poured all her feelings into her gaze, letting him so close that she was swimming in his green eyes. Tony looked back at her with such warmth and adoration that she felt heat flush her cheeks. Not a flush of lust, though that bubbled right under the surface, but a tingling of pure love and unfiltered happiness. She felt so wonderfully whole, so complete, that her stomach flipped and her chest squeezed tight. Just as he'd promised, Ziva David was not alone.

At Lo Levad: את לא לבד

The End, for now…

**A huge 'thank you' to Michelle. I can't thank you enough for being the absolute best reader! I could not have finished this story without your help.**

**I always appreciate reviews letting me know how you enjoyed this particular story. It helps to know what you, as readers, enjoy and want me to write. Do you like the romance, the plot, the smut...? I'm still relatively new to this 'writing thing', and I appreciate any guidance/feedback you're willing to give.**

**I have a couple more Tiva stories that are close to being finished. I'm going to write them all as a series taking off from this point. They will chronicle a full Tiva happy ending. This series will include 'Jack Knife: The Aftermath', which takes place before this story. So, if you'd like to keep up, and get all the reference, you may want to give that story a read. If the idea of Ziva ever having been with any man besides Tony bothers you, remember that she's always going to end up with Tony. So give 'Jack Knife' a chance.**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I'll be posting the next story soon, and I'll have a series reading order on my profile page.**


End file.
